Total Drama Island: Rebuilt
by Professer Fish
Summary: Chris got jealous of the ratings Don's show pulled in, so he decided to rebuild Camp Wawanakwa to prove that the original can not be beaten! He's invited 30 characters and pulled from each cast, including the Ridonculous Race. Who will win? Find out on Total Drama Island: Rebuilt. Going on a small hiatus. Working on Total Drama What If's
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so the story may be a bit bad. Leave me reviews so I know stuff I can improve on.**

 **Bold = Confessional**

"What's up everyone! I'm Chris McLean. Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! Ever since the island sunk in All-Stars, we've spent every bit of the budget since working to rebuild it. Anyway, you have all watched Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike, Shawn, and Brody and Geoff compete in and win all of our seasons past. Well, not Brody and Geoff. Ridonculous Race was a sell out idea and all my shows are better! That stupid Don managed to get the ratings away from us, so we are coming back to the newly rebuilt Island to prove that this show is the one and only show that can succeed in the world of reality TV. We have brought back 30 campers, including some from the Ridonculous Race to battle it out in another competition for ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS! This is, Total, Drama, Island, the Sequel!"

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doing Fine**

Shot shows goes down giant cliff and shows Scott swimming away from Fang in the water. Then B grabs Scott out of the water with a fishing pole machine and then B and Dawn grin smugly at Scott from the boat when all of a sudden, Fang comes up and throws them towards the forest.

 **You guys are on my mind**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 **I wanna be famous**

The shot shows B, Dawn, and Scott landing in the woods next to Jo, Lightning, and Brick all doing push ups and fighting with each other. The shot then shows Amy and Samey in a canoe fighting while Cody sits there with a worried look on his face. Then they fall down the waterfall and the camera shows Harold showing an unimpressed LeShawna his karate moves on a log when MacArthur then tackles Harold and they fly into the confessional where Zoey is flung out while Junior and Rock were waiting for a turn.

 **I wanna live, close to the sun**

The camera then shows Izzy and Chef fighting while Owen is eating all of Chef's food.

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I already won!**

The shot shows Bridgette and Geoff sitting at the table making out at the table with Brody giving the camera a thumbs up while Heather and Alejandro give each other an evil stare.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

 **I'll get there one day.**

 **Cause I wanna be famous!**

The shot then shows Gwen and Duncan making out on the beach while Courtney glares at them. DJ is then seen running away from a giant snake.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The camera then shows Jasmine on the dock with a sad look on her face, clearly missing Shawn. Then she sees the camera and then blocks it out with her hand, causing it to go static.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The camera then shows Emma and Noah at the campfire about to kiss when Kitty shows up and takes a selfie with them. While Emma and Noah look at Kitty with an annoyed look, everyone, (except Emma, Noah, and Kitty) whistles the ending tune to "I Want to be Famous"

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island, the Sequel," exclaimed Chris, "We have taken contestants from Generations 1, 2, 3, as well as the Ridonculous Race. We are going to be watching them battle with bad food, backstabbing, death-defying challenges, and more. Each elimination will take place at this, campfire pit, where the campers on the losing team will have to vote out one of their friends. Speaking of our campers, here comes some now!"

"First up, from our first generation of contestants, we have Gwen, and Duncan," said Chris.

A boat comes up to the dock and Gwen and Duncan exit the boat.

"Didn't you two, like, break up in All Stars?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, but we're on better terms now, and we're going out again," exclaimed Gwen as she and Duncan kissed each other.

"OK, OK, go stand on the dock and wait for everyone else," said Chris, clearly annoyed.

"You got it, boss," said Duncan.

 **Duncan: "Me and Gwen decided to sort things out after I got out of prison for blowing up McLean's house, so we choose to get back together again."**

"Next up, we have Geoff and Bridgette," said Chris.

Geoff and Bridgette exit the boat while still making out.

"What's up dudes!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Geoff, you have no right to talk like that! You traitor!" Chris said

"What did I do wrong man?" asked Geoff in retaliation.

"You won Don's show! You betrayed me and the rest of the producers! We are the superior show! At least Noah and Owen never won another show." Chris ranted.

"While that may be true, I still liked the Race better." said Noah as he and Owen exited their boat.

"WOO-HOO!" shouted Owen.

"What is that supposed to mean know-it-all?" hissed Chris.

"The race got me a girlfriend," Noah deadpanned.

"WHAT! There's no way you got a girlfriend." Chris screamed.

"It's true, it was very touchy!" said Owen

"Can't you just watch the show man? Or are you too scared their ratings are so much better yours?" Noah returned.

"OH, burn!" exclaimed Geoff. Everyone else exploded with laughter.

"OK, our next contestants are Harold and LeShawna." Chris said.

"Wassup y'all! LeShawna is in the house!" the sista shouted.

"The luscious LeShawna is right. All of your probabilities of winning are very low." Harold exclaimed.

 **Harold: "Me and LeShawna are pretty tight, so I wouldn't be surprised if she asks me to form an alliance."**

 **LeShawna: "I know me and Harold are good friends, but I can't ask him to an alliance. I came back here to win this time."**

"No one cares Harold. Anyway, our next contestants are fan favorites, Cody and DJ." the host said.

"The Codester is in the house!" shouted Cody.

"How's it going Cody?" Sierra been good to you.?" asked Gwen.

"Good actually! Besides the fact that Sierra has been a bigger stalker than ever. Thankfully, she's been putting more attention to Noah and his girlfriend than me so I can take a break once in awhile." Cody explained.

Everyone then proceeded to look at Noah, who was blushing.

"Are there any animals here? My curse is still in effect! I've just been hiding at home with Mama ever since World Tour!" DJ said worried.

"Yes there are DJ. Yes there are," said Chris mockingly.

"MAMAAAAAA!" DJ shouted.]

 **DJ: Ever since Total Drama World Tour, I just can't seem to stop hurting animals. I've tried to stop it, but me and mama can't figure out how to stop it. It's been the worst year of my life!" DJ starts to cry.**

"Chill out big guy. Our next contestants are Heather and Alejandro," said Chris.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey, I like them, and those guys are ratings machines!" Chris said with laughter.

"Why am I back here? UGH! This show is the worst!" Heather said when she stepped off the boat. Chris then held up the briefcase with one million dollars. "Oh yeah, that's why," Heather said.

"Don't worry chica. With our brains, we will be sure to win." Alejandro said with pride.

"Oh shut it Al," Heather said in annoyance.

 **Heather: "Me and Alejerko are no longer a thing, you hear me! I dumped him after All Stars. I am so glad that is over." Heather looks a bit depressed.**

 **Alejandro: "I had my chance to win back in World Tour and All Stars, and I blew them both. Now I'm out of allies, but I could use this to work in my favor. Especially with Heather." Alejandro then smirks.**

"Our final contestants from generation one are Courtney and Izzy." Chris said.

"AHAHA Explosivo is back!" screamed Izzy as she jumped off the bow..

"Hi everyone," said Courtney, clearly annoyed, "It's great to be back."

"Hey princess," Duncan said as Courtney joined the others on the dock.

Courtney then shoves Duncan into the water, "Shut up, Duncan!"

 **Courtney: I'm still mad at Gwen for stealing Duncan and forcing me to vote for myself last time. She'll get hers!**

"Ooh! Tension!" exclaimed Chris, "We also have some of our contestants from Revenge of the Island! First up is Zoey!"

"Hi guys, it's great to back!" the redhead said as she joined the group, but was stopped by Duncan.

"What's that on your finger? The delinquent asked. Zoey held up her finger to reveal a diamond ring. Before anyone could say anything, Gwen spoke up.

"He asked you!" the goth said with excitement. Zoey nodded. "Congratulations!" Gwen continued.

"Thanks Gwen!" Zoey replied.

 **Zoey: "After Mike won All Stars, we used the time afterward to hang out more, and he eventually used his winnings to propose to me! *Sigh* I miss you Mike!"**

"Alright people let's hurry up. Next up is silent B, and moon child Dawn."

"Hello everyone! All of your auras are exceptionally pink." Dawn said. B just shrugged.

"Also from Revenge of the Island, jockette Jo, annoying Lightning, and Military Cadet Brick."

"What's up losers! You all might just give up! Especially you two, Jock Strap and Captain Bedwetter." Jo shouted.

 **Jo: "I've lost both times I've been on this show, and it's all Jockstraps fault! I'm gonna make him pay this time!"**

"Shut up Jo! It's not Lightning's fault you're bad at the game!" Lightning retaliated.

 **Lightning: "Tha Sha-Lightning messed up in the last time he played the game. And it's because of Jo! She's sha-going down!"**

"Brick MacArthur reporting for duty!" Brick said.

"Great, everyone join the others on the dock." Chris said in annoyance, "Next up is Scott."

"Scott!" Courtney said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Courtney," said the dirt farmer.

 **Courtney: "Me and Scott worked things out between seasons, and now I have a strong ally! Yes!" Courtney fist pumps.**

"Now it's time to introduce our Pahkitew Island contestants! First up is twins Amy and Samey!"

"For the last time, it's Sammy!" shouted Sammy from the boat.

"Oh shut up Spareamy," said Amy as the two exited the boat.

"Hey, save the drama for the challenges you two. Go stand with everyone else." Chris said.

Sammy ended up standing next Duncan.

"Sammy right?" asked Duncan, "I saw you on Pahkitew Island. I think the way Amy treats you is wrong."

"Wow, thanks!" Sammy replied.

Gwen nudged Duncan, "So the rumors are true. You are getting nicer."

"I'm not, she, oh forget it," Duncan said with anger as Gwen smirked.

 **Duncan: "There is no way I am getting nice again! I don't want a repeat of last time!**

"Also coming from Pahkitew Island, it's outback animal Jasmine after being left behind by Sugar." Chris stated.

Jasmine stepped off the boat with a worried look on her face. "She's not competing, is she?"

"No. There is no way I'm bringing that lunatic back. I had enough of her for one season." Chris replied.

"What did you say about meh!" screamed Sugar as she stepped off Jasmine's boat, shocking both Jasmine and Chris.

"GAH! Chef! SUGAR ALERT!" Chris shouted in surprise.

Chef comes running from out of nowhere and picks Sugar up by the waist and hauls her off.

"Aw monkey turds," the country girl said as she was hauled off.

 **Jasmine: "I'm glad to be back, but I really miss Shawn. I told him that I was competing this time and he didn't have to join since he had already won. I really want to win this for him.**

Jasmine walked up next to Sammy. "Hi Jasmine! It's been so long! How have you been doing?" Sammy said in excitement.

"G'day Sammy, I've been doing good! How's life with your sister?" Jasmine asked

"She still harasses me, but I've learned to control it better!" Sammy replied.

"Wow Sammy, I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks Jasmine!

"Anyway, if you all are done ruining my show, we have brought in 6 Ridonculous Race contestants to mix things up. First up is someone who could practically be Courtney's twin, Emma!"

"Emma's here!?" exclaimed Noah.

Emma stepped off the boat and saw Noah. "Noah!" she shouted. The two ran to each other and shared a kiss.

"THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" Chris screamed in shock. He was definitely expecting some lazy nerd to be Noah's girlfriend, not some hot lawyer.

"Seriously man, watch the show!" shouted Noah.

"Wow, that twerp got a girlfriend. I never thought I'd see the day," said Duncan in surprise.

Chris, recovered from the shock, continued. "Next up is Emma's actual sister, Kitty."

Kitty stepped off the boat and took a selfie with Noah and Emma. Then she took a selfie with the rest of the campers in the background.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Our next camper is Geoff's bud Brody." Chris announced.

"Wassup everyone! Ready to par-tay!" shouted Brody. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Huh, tough crowd." He walked over to Geoff and fist bumped him.

"Then we have police cadet MacArthur."

As soon as she exited the boat, she immediately tackled Duncan and pinned him to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent!" the loud cadet shouted in the delinquent's ear.

"But I haven't done anything remotely wrong yet!" screamed Duncan in defence.

"Yet, being the key word there," Noah said sarcastically, which made Emma giggle.

"Alright, even though I am loving this, you all need to calm down." said Chris, "Our next contestant is Rock from the rockers."

Rock is seen doing air guitar on the bow of his ship as it arrives. He then jumps off and walks up to the other contestants.

"Hey guys ready to rock and roll!" he exclaimed.

"Sure," says Noah sarcastically.

"Alright!" he shouts as he stands next to DJ.

"Our last and least contestant is the youngest ever to compete, it's Junior!" Chris announces.

Junior gets off on the dock and walks up to the other campers.

"Uh, hi guys!" he says nervously.

Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Amy, and Courtney all give him an evil glare.

"Are there any other kids my age in this?" he asks.

 **Junior: "This time I'm with a bunch of mean teenagers in a voting system instead of a race. I've seen the other shows, so I know who to watch out for. I may be younger than the others, but I have smarts, and I have to use them to guarantee I won't be voted out first."**

 **Alejandro: "I think I may have found my new pawn."**

 **Heather: "Me and the other villains are going to be fighting to get that twerp on our side. I just need to make sure that that twerp allies with ME."**

"Nope! Have fun! Meet me at the campfire in 10." Chris announced.

 **There you all go! That is chapter one, which I just used to introduce everyone and show the theme song. I will try to update this as quick as possible, but I have school and my parents like to take me camping a lot so I may have a couple times where I don't update this for a while. Make sure to leave reviews so I can have insight on what I should do next. Also I got my inspiration for writing this from FireFlamex9z's Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island so if you see anything similar to his story, just know I credit him for the ideas if he for some reason reads this. I do not own total drama and it's characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 everyone! This time there will be a challenge and elimination, and this is where the drama will start to unfold. I'm trying to get multiple chapters right out of the gate, so this could be sloppy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. I use google docs to make these.**

The campers all followed Chris to the campfire pit, where he began to explain how the season was going to work.

"Hi campers, welcome back to the island! This season you will all be competing for another, million, dollars!"

Everyone began to cheer when Chris quickly shushed them.

"Every week there will be a new challenge. You will all be split into 5 teams of 6 to compete in the challenge, Which ever two teams perform the worst in the challenge will be heading here, to the elimination ceremony, where all but one of you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be cut from the competition and not allowed to come back to the island."

"What sort of torturous elimination method have you come up with this time? The giant toilet?" asked Noah.

"Sadly, because of legal purposes, we are supposed to use the Boat of Losers again or I'll get fired," Chris said with a sad look on his face.

Everyone cheered as Gwen, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, and other competitors from All Stars breathed a sigh of relief after the thought of taking the Flush of Shame again.

Chris continued, "We also have to supply you more medical attention, as a new team of lawyers **cough** **cough** Courtney **cough** forced us to keep you in well enough health," everyone cheered again,"We were supposed to feed you better food too, but we convinced them to keep good ol' Chef Hatchet's cooking." Everyone groaned except for Owen, Brick, Noah, Emma, and Kitty.

 **Emma: When we were asked to do the show, Noah and Owen sat us down and made me and Kitty watch every episode of the past seasons. It was a long week, but it was so worth it to hear Noah sing!**

 **Noah: Me and Owen have done a lot of reality shows since this dumb show, so we've kind of gotten used to the kind of slop Chef gives us.**

Chris moved on with his explanation, "We also have brought back the immunity statute. Since there are so many of you, we've decided to hide 5 of them around the island." The campers began buzzing with excitement. Chris continued. "Finally, we have brought back the McLean Spa Hotel from All Stars. The winning team of each week will win the hotel. The 2nd and 3rd place teams will get the cabins. Boys on the left, girls on the right. The last placed teams will have to sleep wherever they find comfortable on the island."

 **Heather: There is no way I am sleeping in the woods.**

As the campers continued to groan at the thought of sleeping in the woods, Chris blew his air horn. "Man I missed this! Now, let's get your teams. There will be 5 team captains, and the captains will be chosen based on how well you have performed in seasons past. Owen, Duncan, Heather, Zoey, and Scott, you will be the team captains since you have all around had the best finishes. The team picking will go in order, with Owen picking, then Duncan, Heather, Zoey, and Scott. The person you pick will be the next person to pick for your team, and the process will repeat till all the teams are full. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now Owen, you're up.

 **Owen: "The choice wasn't really that hard!"**

"I pick Noah!"

Noah walked over and high fived his friend.

Duncan stepped up.

"Gwen"

The two lovebirds hugged each other as Heather stepped up.

 **Heather: "The choice was hard. There are so many people that are just plain useless! But in the end, I had to go with…**

"Alejandro" she said with a sigh.

Alejandro smirked as he walked over to join Heather. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Just know that move was purely strategic," hissed Heather. Alejandro just smiled.

Zoey stepped up.

"Um, Brick"

Brick smiled and walked over to join Zoey.

Scott stepped up.

"Courtney"

Courtney smiled as she walked over the join Scott

 **Courtney: "What do you know, Scott is the smartest one here. Besides me of course."**

"Alright Noah, pick for your team," Chris said.

"Easy, Emma." Emma joined with Noah and the two shared a kiss.

"Ugh, get a room," said Heather in disgust.

Gwen stepped up, "We'll take LeShawna." The sista and goth high fived as LeShawna glared at Duncan.

 **LeShawna: That punk is up to something, and I want to know what.**

Alejandro stepped up.

"It's a tough call, but I'll take, Rock."

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

 **Alejandro: "It's all part of my plan." Alejandro smirks.**

The team picked ended up very predictable for the rest of the round and the next. Brick took MacArthur, Courtney chose Amy, Emma chose Kitty, LeShawna went with Harold, Rock picked Jo, MacArthur chose DJ, and Amy chose Sammy. Then it was Kitty's turn.

"Hmmm, I'll take Junior!"

"Me!?" stated Junior in surprise.

"Yeah, you could be valuable!" Kitty replied.

"Uh, thanks!" said Junior, unable to say anything else.

"No problem!" Then Kitty snapped a selfie with Junior.

The camera then shows Lightning, who is clearly annoyed.

 **Lightning: "How that girl pick that twerp over the Sha-Lightning! Hmph. I'll prove her wrong in the challenge!" Lightning then kisses his bicep.**

The camera then goes back to the campground. Harold had picked Cody, DJ has chosen Geoff, and Jo was up.

"Eh, what the heck. Come on jockstrap."

"Sha-bam! Lightning strikes!" shouted the athletic overachiever as he joined his team.

"Yeah don't sweat it," replied Jo, annoyed.

 **Jo: I didn't want to pick him, but he was the only good person left. Did you see everyone else? They were all weaklings!**

 **Lightning: "For once Jo actually made the right move! Maybe she can start letting the Lightning finally show her what she's been sha-missing!" Lightning kisses his biceps (again)**

Sammy then stepped up and picked Jasmine. Junior picked Brody, Cody picked B, Lightning chose Dawn, Geoff picked Bridgette and Jasmine got left with Izzy.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Chris. "Now that we have our teams, let's give our team names. You guys are now known as, the Bashing Beavers!" Chris pointed at Owen's team.

"Awesome!" shouted Owen.

"Next, you guys," Chris pointed at Duncan's team, "will henceforth be known as, the Prancing Panthers!"

"Yes! I know everything about panthers!" said Harold with glee.

"No one cares Harold," replied Chris, and he pointed at Heather's team, "You guys will be known as, the Devious Dingos."

"Wait, then why am I and Rock on this team? Our auras show no signs of evil!" Dawn protested.

"Because the villains out number you heros, and you got picked, so you don't have a choice." Chris replied.

 **Dawn: "Ugh, I really don't like my aura being mixed with all these evil beings."**

 **Heather: "This time, I will win this game! My first order of business is to take lead of my team. Alejandro, will gladly step aside, Jo is too caught up in her own games, Lightning is too dumb, and Rock and Dawn? Please.**

 **Rock: Everyone on this team is kind of mean, so I guess I should probably ally with Dawn, as she's the only other nice one here. Well, wish me luck! Bah na naaaow!"**

Chris turned to Zoey's team, "You guys are the Charging Chipmunks!"

"Really? Chipmunks?" MacArthur deadpanned.

"We were running out of good names," Chris replied, then he turned to Scott's team, "You guys are now the Scheming Snakes!"

 **Scott: "Wow, for once I'm ok with the team name. I can dig this!"**

"Now that you've all gotten your teams, go change into swimsuits and meet me at the top of the cliff in ten." Chris stated, then laughed.

 **Gwen: "Oh no, not this again!"**

The camera then shows everyone at the top of the cliff. Chris then shows up sipping coffee.

"What sort of sick twist do you have on the cliff diving challenge now?" Courtney asked.

Ignoring her, Chris began to explain the challenge. "Each of you will bungee jump down the cliff and grab a ring on the bottom of the shark-infested waters. You will then be brought up here again and have to toboggan two teammates at a time to the bottom of the cliff, where you will put your rings on the stake with your team logo. Each teammate will keep going until they get one ring from the bottom. Anyone caught stealing rings from the other stakes will be disqualified," Alejandro snapped his fingers with disappointed look on his face. "The last two teams will be put up on the chopping block to send someone home tonight. Teams, you have 2 minutes to strategize.

 **Beavers**

"Alright, who wants to volunteer to go first?" asked Noah.

"Ooh! Me dude! Bungee jumping is the coolest!" Brody said.

"Ok, Brody goes first, I'll go second," Noah volunteered.

"No! Why?" Emma asked in worry.

"Well, mainly so you could avoid it as long as possible," Noah replied.

"Aww," said Emma, and the two kissed.

Noah continued, "Ok, Owen goes third, Kitty fourth, Emma fifth, and that leaves…"

"Don't worry guys! Junior can do it! We just gotta believe in him!" Kitty assured.

"You sure?" Noah asked Junior.

"Definitely!" replied Junior.

 **Emma: "I know everyone's wondering why I'm not gushing over Noah after the Race. After me and Noah started dating, Kitty took me aside and taught me how to control my affection. It's actually worked really well!"**

 **Panthers**

LeShawna and Duncan are arguing over who goes first.

"No, I'm captain, and I'm going first," said the delinquent.

"Uh uh, no way! I go first!" the sista fired back.

"Uh, guys?" Cody said nervously as he pointed at B, "I think he has an idea."

B pointed at Harold with 1 finger held up, and Cody with two.

"I think he wants Harold to go first, and me second," Cody said.

B nodded, then he pointed at Duncan with 3 fingers up, and himself with 4.

"So I go third and you fourth?" asked Duncan. B nodded, and Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he replied.

"So LeShawna and I go fifth and sixth?" asked Gwen. When B nodded, Gwen smiled, "Wow, nice plan B. Let's go get ready," the goth said with confidence in her voice.

 **B: Wipes dust off his shoulder. Then he smiles at the camera and gives a thumbs up.**

 **Dingoes:**

"I go first! No questions!" declared Heather.

"Of course, chica," responded Alejandro.

"Ugh, stop doing that!" Heather retaliated.

"Oh shut it Eviltons. Brightning will go second, I'll go third, everyone else pick a spot!" Jo screamed.

 **Heather: "Ugh! Who does that Jo think she is to take charge? I'm team leader!"**

 **Jo: "I'm team leader, so I had to take charge. I mean have you seen my team? Their all total jokes!"**

 **Chipmunks**

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Zoey asked.

"I volunteer ma'am! I was the top diver in cadet school!" Brick announced.

"OK, we get it," MacArthur replied, "I'll go second."

"Geoff and Bridgette can go third and fourth, I'll go fifth, and can you go last DJ?" asked Zoey.

"S-Sure," responded DJ nervously.

 **DJ: "I'm still scared of heights, but I have to win this challenge for my team!"**

 **Zoey: "I hope I didn't sound too bossy. I just wanted to try to help our team!"**

 **Snakes:**

Courtney spoke "Alright guys, as team leader, I elect Jasmine and Izzy to go first, since they'll give us an early lead. Any objections? No? Good. You two," Courtney pointed at Amy and Sammy, "Will go third and fourth."

"Hey, her name's Samey," Amy replied.

"No one cares," Courtney fired back, "Scott and I will go last, OK?"

"Whatever you say princess!" Scott replied. Courtney blushed.

"Knock yourself out," Amy replied.

 **Courtney: Of course I'M in charge. I'm the smartest one here.**

 **Jasmine: I thought about going for the leadership role, but I decided against it. I saw the other seasons, and I know that Courtney likes to take charge. I'll play her game for now.**

"Alright contestants! Let's get ready to start the challenge! When I say go, all teams bungee jump down," Chris shouted threw a megaphone, "3, 2,1, Go!" Chris blem an airhorn.

All the contestants that were going first jumped off the cliff.

"Aaaaaah!" they all screamed. When they reached the bottom, Brody, Heather, Brick, and Jasmine all came back with a ring. Harold was unable to grab one.\

"You better come back next time with a ring or your dead twerp!" Duncan shouted when Harold came back up. Harold gulped.

The next jumper for every team but the Panthers hooked themselves up with the bungee while Harold jumped again. This time Harold came back with a ring.

Everyone else jumped and only Izzy didn't come back with a ring.

"And the Snakes lose precious time with Izzy missing a ring, while the Beavers, Dingos, and Chipmunks take the lead!" exclaimed Chris.

"Come on!" shouted Noah as he and Brody pushed the bobsled off.

"Hustle!" cried MacArthur.

"Come on, let's go idiot!" Heather screamed at Lightning.

"Shabam!" Lightning said as he shoved them of. Then Izzy and Cody jumped.

"Izzy and Cody have grabbed their team's second ring, but all the other teams have reached the bottom! They have some serious catching up to do if they want to win this thing!" Chris exclaimed.

Owen, Jo, and Geoff all hooked up the bungee cord as the Panther and Snake jumpers pushed off the hill on the bobsled.

"Woo-hoo!" shouted Owen as he jumped off the cliff.

"Cowabunga!" screamed Geoff.

Owen and Jo came out of the water with a ring while Geoff came out empty-handed. Meanwhile, the Panthers and Snakes had reached the bottom.

Kitty, Rock, Amy, Duncan all hooked themselves up. Everyone jumped, and everyone but Amy and Kitty came back with a ring.

"The Dingos have taken the lead! The Snakes have also fallen farther behind, so they better hope they can catch up or they are on the chopping block.

As Rock and Jo flew down the hill on the bobsled, B and Bridgette hooked up while Kitty and Amy jumped again. They both came up with a ring as Rock and Jo reached the bottom of the hill while B and Bridgette jumped.

Kitty and Owen pushed off and Rock and Jo reached the bottom while Sammy hooked up the bungee cord.

"You better not mess this up or you are so getting eliminated tonight," Amy hissed.

Sammy rolled her eyes, then jumped as B and Bridgette both came up with a ring. When Sammy fell into the water, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was an immunity idol! She quickly grabbed it, then grabbed a ring and was pulled back up by the bungee.

 **Sammy: "Yes! I have an immunity idol! I have finally have an advantage over Lamey! I just need to make sure my sister doesn't find out."**

Emma was attaching the bungee as Kitty and Owen reached the bottom, and the Panthers and Chipmunks took off down the hill. Sammy then reached the top of the hill again, and ignored Amy's complaining as she pushed them off. Dawn was coming out of the water with a ring.

"The Dingos only need one ring left! Will anyone be able to catch them?"

 **The camera cuts to B and Duncan on the bobsled.** B is pointing forward.

"He wants you to lean forward Duncan!" Cody shouted. Duncan rolled his eyes and obeyed. The panthers bobsled increased speed and reached the bottom a full minute ahead of the Chipmunks.

"Woah! B's plan puts the Panthers a full minute ahead of the Chipmunks! The Panthers are back in this game!" Chris shouts.

 **The camera goes back to the top of the hill.** Emma is now coming out of the water with a ring as Alejandro comes out with nothing. Gwen is now hooking up the bungee cord as the Chipmunks and Snakes reach the bottom.

"It's a close race between the Beavers and Dingos! Who is going to win this?"

Junior is now hooking up the bungee cord as his team encourages him.

"You can do this Junior!" Kitty shouted from the bottom of the hill.

"Come on dude, you got this!" Brody screamed.

As Junior jumped of the cliff, Alejandro and Gwen came back with a ring as Scott and Zoey hooked up.

"Yes! Hurry!" Dawn said. As Alejandro and Dawn pushed off, Scott, Zoey, and LeShawna all jumped while Junior came back with a ring.

"Let's go!" Emma exclaimed. She and Junior pushed off a full minute behind the Dingos.

Zoey and LeShawna came back up with a ring while Scott came empty-handed. Suddenly, Junior had and idea when he spotted a hill up ahead.

"Emma, aim for that hill!" Junior shouted.

"What!? Are you crazy?" replied Emma.

"Just do it! I have an idea!" Junior exclaimed.

He and Emma steered toward the hill and were flung off the hill screaming as LeShawna and Gwen pushed off. Meanwhile, DJ had come up empty-handed and Scott had come up with a ring.

At the bottom of the hill, Alejandro and Dawn were almost at the bottom.

"We've almost made it!" Alejandro said with excitement.

Suddenly, Emma and Junior landed in front of them. They reached the bottom first and put their rings on their stake first.

"The Beavers win!" Chris exclaimed. The Dingo members groaned as Alejandro and Dawn put their rings on their stake. Emma and Junior high fived and joined the rest of their team.

"That was amazing Junior!" said Kitty said with excitement.

"Nice plan little dude!" Brody said.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed!" Noah said in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" Junior replied with pride.

 **Camera cuts to Dingos,** "Ugh, you guys are idiots!" said Heather with disgust.

"It's not our fault, Junior came up with a good plan!" said Dawn in defence.

"Oh shut it weirdo," Heather retaliated.

"Hey! Don't insult Dawn! She did better than most of us!" Rock said.

Heather was too shocked to come up with a comeback. Then she and everyone but Rock and Dawn walked away as Gwen and LeShawna reached the bottom.

"Thank you!" Dawn said.

"No problem!" Rock replied, then walked away.

 **Dawn: "Rock's aura read's that he want's to be in an alliance with me. I should probably accept, being I'm on of team of evildoers."**

Chris jetpacked up the top of cliff. "Snakes! Chipmunks! You've come in last place! You'll be sending one person home tonight!"

Everyone up at the top of the cliff groaned as DJ came up with nothing and landed on a bunny and seagull.

"WHHYYYYY!?" DJ screamed as he ran down the hill.

 **The camera shows the two teams in the woods later deciding who to vote for.**

"Well, who's going?" asked MacArthur.

"I think it should be Samey," Amy said with a smirk.

"Why her? If either of you would be going home, it would be you, Amy. Sammy did nothing wrong while you missed your ring on the first try," Jasmine replied. The others nodded.

 **Amy: "UGH! When did people start showing Spareamy sympathy? She needs to go!"**

 **Sammy: "I'm finally starting to make friends around here! And with this, (she holds up the immunity idol) and Jasmine sticking up for me, I can maybe kick my sister off.**

"I want to volunteer myself," DJ said, "I can't stand hurting any more animals! I'm sick and tired of this stupid curse!"

"Are you sure DJ?" Zoey questioned.

"Yes! Besides, I miss my mama," replied DJ with a distant look in his eyes.

"Alright, it's settled, brickhouse goes," MacArthur said, "Let's go."

As the twelve teens were walking back, Sammy grabbed Jasmine and pulled her behind a bush.

"Jasmine, I need to show you something, if you promise not to tell anyone," Sammy started.

"Of course Sammy! What is it?" replied the australian.

Sammy holds up the immunity idol. Jasmine gasps.

"Where did you find that?" Jasmine asked.

"I found it during the challenge. I hid it in my skirt when I was coming up on the bungee cord."

"I'm so proud of you! Now you can use it if your sister ever tries to vote you off."

"That's what I was planning on!" Sammy said.

"Great! Now let's get back with the group before anyone gets suspicious." said Jasmine.

 **Camera shows the Beavers at the spa hotel.** The Beavers were cheering as the door opened to the spa hotel. Heather was watching in anger from her cabin.

"Ugh, we should have won today! This is all your fault!" Heather screamed at Jo in rage as she walked into the girl's part of their cabin.

"We know, we lost, get over it," Jo replied nonchalantly as she relaxed on her bed.

"Ugh, where is everyone?!" Heather said, ignoring her.

"Weird girl is on a rock somewhere meditating and Rock head is with her, and jockstrap and Alejerko are out walking," Jo replied again, "Hey, I have an idea. We should form an alliance. I know that you're out of friends here Heather. Dawn and Rock are probably teaming up, and Dudning has painted a huge target on my back. That's probably three votes against one of us, and we're outta here."

"Hmm, sure," Heather said as she shook hands with Jo.

 **The camera then shows Heather and Jo crossing their fingers behind their back.**

 **Jo: "I'm just baiting Heather. Let her think she's safe then BAM! Vote her off."**

 **Heather: "I just accepted the offer because Jo knows she's right. Either way, I'm just baiting her, let her think she's safe then BAM! Vote her off."**

 **The camera cuts to the camera fire ceremony where the Snakes and Chipmunks are frowning.**

"Welcome, to the elimination ceremony campers. Usually at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat by the campfire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must board the boat of losers and leave, never to return. Everyone understand?" Chris said. The contestants nodded.

"Good, in the confessional you will find a slip of paper and a pen. You will right the name of the camper you want to eliminate on the slip of paper, then come back here. Brick, your first."

 **Camera shows a montage of everyone voting.**

Chris continued, "Alright, when I call your name, come up and grab a marshmallow."

"Geoff."

"Bridgette."

"Scott."

"MacArthur."

"Zoey."

"Jasmine."

"Izzy."

"Brick."

"Scott."

"Courtney."

"Campers, I have only two marshmallows left on this plate. The next marshmallow goes to, Amy." Amy smirked as she got up to receive her marshmallow.

"Samey, DJ, I have one marshmallow left. Samey, you have made a powerful enemy in your sister. DJ, the longer you stay, more animals will continue to be injured. The last marshmallow goes to, Samey." Sammy breathed a sigh of relief as she claimed her marshmallow.

"DJ, what can I say, your curse brought you down again. The rest of you, you're all safe, for now."

 **The camera then shows DJ boarding the Boat of Losers. When he's away from the dock, a seagull falls on top of him dead.**

"MAMAAAA!" he cried

 **Votes:**

 **Amy: Sammy**

 **Everyone else: DJ**

 **And there is chapter two! An alliance has been formed in the Dingos, albeit an uneasy one, Sammy has the immunity idol, and Cody is the new voice for B. I'm sorry it took a bit. I'll see to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone! I feel like a rushed the last chapter, so I'm going to take more time on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt. We introduced our 30 campers who are returning to compete for another one million dollars! They bungee jumped off our famous Cliff Wawanakwa and in the end, the Beavers won the challenge, and lovable lug DJ was sent packing. Meanwhile an alliance was formed, and an immunity idol was found. What will happen this time? Find out now on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna be Famous" plays**

 **Camera cuts to the Snakes and Chipmunks sleeping in a cave.** **All of sudden, Chris walks in and blows an air horn.**

"Ugh! You jerk!" MacArthur screamed in annoyance. It took Brick, Scott, and Zoey to hold her back as she balled a fist at Chris, "You'll get yours!"

"MacArthur, calm down! We all know that Chris is a jerk, but you need to control your temper!" Zoey said with worry.

"Ugh, fine," MacArthur replied.

Chris spoke up, "And here are the best teams ever!" Everyone smiled, "Is what I'll say when I get to the spa hotel." Everyone frowned at Chris.

 **Zoey: "That was one of the worst night's of sleep of my life! I wish Mike were here, he would have helped me sleep." She sighs.**

 **Brick: "That cave was actually very comfortable! At bootcamp, we had to sleep on much worse."**

"We need to win the next challenge! I don't want to sleep in a cave again!" Courtney complained.

"I agree! Samey needs to step up her game!" Amy agreed.

"Oh shut it!" Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, you're really annoying!" Scott added.

Everyone left the cave as Amy stood there stunned.

 **Amy: "UGH! This is so annoying! Spareamy should be getting insulted, not me! She needs to go NOW!"**

All of sudden Izzy jumped on Zoey's shoulders and started screaming like a lunatic.

 **Zoey: "Ok Mike, I know we agreed to invite all the total drama cast to our wedding, but can we make Izzy an exception?"**

 **Camera shows Kitty waking up in her bed.**

"Aaah!" she said as she stretched, "That was the best night of sleep I've ever had! Right Emma?" she looks over at Emma's bed, "Emma?" Emma was missing from her bed. Kitty walked over to the boys room and knocked on the door. Owen answered.

"Hey Kitty! What's up?" asked Owen.

"Hi Owen! Have you seen Emma?" Kitty responded.

"Oooh, Emma's missing too? Yeah, we woke up this morning and Noah was missing. He and Emma are probably, alone… " Owen said in a deep voice. He and Kitty laughed and high fived.

 **Camera cuts to the balcony, where Noah and Emma are sitting in the chairs, snuggling.**

"This is nice," Noah said, "We should do this more."

"Yeah," said Emma dreamly. Then the two kissed.

 **Camera cuts to the dining hall.**

"Oh my god! These eggs are amazing!" Owen said as he drooled over the food. Then he devoured his entire plate, "More please!"

"Awesome eating dude!" Brody said. Then he turned to Junior, "You alright man?"

"Yep!" Junior replied, then he tried the omelet on his plate, "Oh my gosh! This food is so much better than my dad's cooking! Oops, sorry dad!" he said looking at the camera. Then Emma and Noah walked in holding hands.

"Hey guys! Where were you two?" Kitty questioned.

"Nowhere!" the two lovebirds said at the same time, and blushed.

"Suuuuuure," Owen replied. Noah responded by punching him in the arm.

"Now what are we waiting for?" Brody said, changing the subject, "Let's eat!"

 **As the beavers were enjoying the Spa Hotel, camera cuts to the cabins.**

Jo kicked the door down, then started running across the field and into the woods. She picks up the pace, and crashes into Lightning.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi- " Jo screams in surprise, "Oh, it's you."

"Watch where I'm sha-going? You're the one that crashed into the Lightning!" replied the jock.

"No one cares jockstrap. Now, what were you doing?"

"Going on Lightning's morning 15K sprint!"

"I do 20K, with my hands tied behind my back!" replied the jockette.

 **Jo: "I really don't, it's just that… "**

 **Lightning: "If Jo can do a 20k warm up every morning, she's team leader!"**

Jo continued the conversation, "So, jockstrap, I was wondering if you were into forming an alliance, I mean, we are the strongest ones here."

"No way! Lightning is on his own team!"

"Oh well, your loss. I heard everyone else is teaming up to boot you out," Jo replied.

"Sha-what! Fine, Lightning will play your dumb game, but no bossin' me, ok?"

"I can't make any promises, but fine," Jo answered.

 **Camera cuts to the loudspeaker.**

"Attention punching bags, I mean campers! Report to the Chrisiseam in ten for today's challenge!" Chris announced as he laughed maniacally.

 **Camera cuts to the middle of the woods where everyone is walking to the Chrisiseam. Duncan runs up next to Gwen.**

"Hey, I got you another muffin!" Duncan whispered to Gwen as he held out the muffin.

"Aww, thanks!" replied Gwen as she took the muffin and kissed Duncan on the cheek. We then see LeShawna glaring at them.

 **LeShawna: "I'm glad Gwen is happy, but I don't know what she see's in that delinquent! I gotta show her that he's up to something!" She pounds her fist into her hand.**

Harold walks up to LeShawna, "You seem upset lovely lady, perhaps you need some of my deep breathing techniques!"

"I don't Harold," LeShawna said, annoyed, "I just need Duncan gone! You wanna team up to boot him out?"

"Definitely! That guy is a major jerk!" responded Harold. The two friends fist bump.

Everyone arrives at the Chrisiseam.

Chris began to explain the challenge, "Welcome to today's challenge, a reference to the classic Mad Skills obstacle course challenge, with a bit of an added twist! There are 5 obstacles this time, the Punching Wall," Chris pointed at a rock climbing wall with a bunch of holes in it, "Which will send punches flying at your while you groan hilariously in pain. There's Wrecking Ball alley, which will send 100 pound wrecking balls directly at your coconuts! Then there is the Rolling Log of Doom, which you must navigate without falling into the mud below. Next up is the Tennis Court, from which Chef will fire many painful tennis balls at you, with his newly upgraded tennis ball launcher," The camera turned to reveal the Tennis Menace from the Ridonculous Race. Some of the Ridonculous Race contestants shuddered.

 **Brody: "Aw come on! They had to bring that thing back!"**

"To top it all off, is the Bouncy Butts, which will bounce you up and down along the course as you cry out in pain. At each obstacle, there will be a flag somewhere in the section, you have to grab that flag to tag your next partner. Whichever team finishes the final obstacle first will be the winner. The last two teams will be sending one person home tonight. Everyone understand?"

"Wait, what are we using as batons this time?" Zoey asked.

Chris sighed, "Sadly, the network threatened to fire me, so we aren't using any batons this time."

Everyone cheered, but Chris blew his air horn, "Shut it! You have 3 minutes to strategize! And since everyone but the Chipmunks has 6 members, you'll all have to sit someone out, excluding the Chipmunks. Go!"

 **Dingos:**

"Alright, who's sitting out?" Jo asked.

"Me! There is no way I'm getting stuck in the mud!" Heather said in disgust.

"Oh, you're playing! We are getting in that spa hotel, no matter what the cost!" Jo fired back.

"Oh yeah! Make me!" Heather retaliated.

"Friends! Don't scream! It makes your aura's look bad! I'll sit out! You all are more physically gifted by mother nature anyway," Dawn cried out.

"Eh, she's got a point. Anyway, all in favor of Heather doing the punching wall, say I!" Jo said.

Everyone on the team but Heather said 'I'.

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" Heather stormed off in a huff.

"She'll come around," Jo said, "I'll do wrecking ball alley, Alejokeo does the log, jockstrap on the tennis court, Rock head on the butts. OK?"

"Sha-bam! Lightning strikes!" shouted Lightning as he ran to get in position for his obstacle.

"As you wished lovely lady," responded Alejandro. Jo just rolled her eyes.

 **Alejandro: "Rats, it looks like Jo can resist my manly charm. She should be very proud! Not many women can resist, this!" He rips of his shirt, revealing his abs.**

 **Jo: "I've never been that into boys, there all so stupid and weak! Alejandro may be an exception to that rule, but I've never liked anyone. Boys, are not my thing!"**

 **Chipmunks:** `

"I go on the logs, got it!" MacArthur scowled at her team. Her team nodded nervously.

"I can handle the Bouncy Butts!" volunteered Zoey.

"I'm on Punching Wall!" Geoff said.

"Aww, baby you don't have too!" Bridgette protested.

"It's fine babe!" The two started making out.

"OK! I'll do the wrecking balls!" Bridgette said, breaking away from Geoff.

"I guess that leaves me with the tennis balls," Brick said firmly.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Zoey stuck her hand out, along with the rest of the team, "Chipmunks on 3! 1, 2, 3, CHIPMUNKS!"

 **Beavers:**

"Alright, who wants to volunteer?" asked Noah.

"Ooh, ooh! I can do the tennis court!" Kitty said.

 **Kitty: "After the race, I started getting outside more, and got really into tennis! I'm practically a professional now!"**

"OK, I say Emma does the butts, since she's really athletic, and all," Noah said sheeply.

"Aww, if Noah says I can do it, I bet I can!" Emma said with pride.

Noah continued, "I say Owen does the log, since his weight will probably keep it from spinning as fast. No offense big guy."

"None taken!" replied Owen.

"I can do the Wrecking Balls, and that leaves Brody and Junior on Punching Wall. Any takers?" Noah offered.

Junior looked a bit nervous, then Brody spoke up, "No worries little dude! I can take it! You did so much last round, we need to return the favor!" Brody said to Junior.

"Thanks you guys!" Junior replied.

"No problem!" Brody said.

 **Snakes**

"Alright, first order of business, I sit out! Got it?" snapped Courtney.

"No fair! Why don't I get to sit out!" complained Amy.

"Because I'm team leader, and all you've done since we've gotten here is complain and insult your sister for no reason!" Courtney said in annoyance, "And you're doing the punching wall.!"

 **Amy: "UGH! That Courtney is the worst! As soon as Samey goes, she's next!"**

"Anyway, moving on," Courtney said, "Sammy does the log, and Jasmine can do the butts. That leaves Izzy and Scott with the Wrecking Balls and Tennis Court. Which do you two want to do?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me to do the tennis balls!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Eh, I was going to go for the Wrecking Balls anyway," Scott said.

"Alright, now that everyone has gotten their positions and are happy about them," Courtney glared at Amy, "Let's go win this challenge!"

 **Panthers:**

"Who want's to volunteer?" asked Duncan.

"I can do the Punching Wall! I went to Master Steve's Rock Climbing Camp one summer. I was the top student!" Harold offered.

"Knock yourself out," Duncan deadpanned, "Next?"

"Can I sit out?" asked Cody, "I'm not as strong as the rest of you," he looked at Duncan.

"Sure Cody! And don't feel bad, we understand!" Gwen assured him.

 **Cody: "After Gwen finished Total Drama All-Stars, me and her started texting more often. We've become good friends! I still kind of have a crush on her, but I'm not letting that get in the way of our friendship!"**

"Don't worry y'all, LeShawna can handle the wrecking balls!" cried the sista.

"Whatever. B, can you do the butts?" Duncan asked. B responded with a thumbs up.

"Ok, I'll do the log, Gwen's on the tennis court. Everybody good?" Duncan said. Everyone nodded, "Good, now let's go get into that hotel." Duncan said with encouragement.

"Now you're turning into a team playa! That's the type of person I can get behind!" responded LeShawna.

 **LeShawna: "I still don't trust that delinquent, but I'm glad to see Gwen is getting him to open up."**

 **Camera cuts back to Chris.** "Alright campers! Take your positions!" Harold, Amy, Brody, Heather, and Geoff got into positions, "On 3! 1, 2, 3!" Chris screamed as he blew his air horn, "Go!"

Heather reached the wall first, then stopped when she touched the first stepping stone.

"Hey! These things are covered, in grease!" Heather complained.

"Chef?" Chris looked over at the crazed cook as he smiled, "Good, call!"

Everyone but Harold started climbing and dodging fist, as Harold sat at the bottom and thought for a moment.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed the geek. Then he took of his shirt and used it to cover his hands. Then he started climbing. All of sudden, a fist holding a flag came out of a hole, hitting Harold in the kiwis.

"At least it has the flag," Harold said weakly as he fell off the wall, grabbing the flag on his way down. Then Heather and Amy fell on top of him.

 **Amy: "That should have been Samey out there doing the greasy punching wall! What does everyone else see in her?"**

"Brody and Geoff have reached the top! They both have a flag, so the Beavers and Chipmunks are in the lead!" Chris announced.

"Aw yeah!" the surfer bros high fived, then went to go tag their teammates in.

"NO! I am not sleeping in the woods!" Heather screamed as she began to climb the wall with tremendous speed, grabbing a flag along the way. The camera then shows Alejandro with sparkles in his eyes.

 **Alejandro: "Ah, she is beautiful! I can't believe she hasn't joined forces with me yet!" The villain said with a distant look in his eyes.**

Harold and Amy started climbing again, and while Heather tagged Jo in, Noah began the obstacle as Geoff encouraged Bridgette.

"Don't worry babe! Your super athletic, you can do this!"

"Aww, thanks sugar bear!" Bridgette quickly kissed Geoff as she ran into the obstacle.

"You got his!" Geoff shouted, then held up his hand, revealing a silver ring.

Jo walked up, "Hey, is that… "

"Oooh, looks like Mike and Zoey aren't the only couple to tie the knot!" Chris interrupted.

"Aww, congrats gurl!" LeShawna said as Harold tagged her into the wrecking balls.

"Sorry LeShawna! Not really the time!" Bridgette exclaimed as she dodged a wrecking ball and grabbed a flag.

"It's alright!" LeShawna said dodging a wrecking ball and grabbing a flag of her own.

 **Camera shows Noah finishing the obstacle with a flag in hand.**

"Come on Owen! The other teams are catching up!" Noah shouted, as Alejandro and Duncan run past them and start to run across the log.

"NO! I will not lose! Not to them! AAAAAH!" Owen screamed as he ran past Duncan and Alejandro, knocking them both into the mud below.

"That stupid butter donkey!" Alejandro said in disgust. Then, Alejandro feels something breath on his neck.

"Uh, dude!" said Duncan with worry. Alejandro then turns to see Fang smiling at him.

"AAAAAH!" scream the two as Fang chases Duncan and Alejandro back to the ladder. Then, Fang walks over to the support beams for the wrecking balls, shakes them, and causes Scott to fall.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed the dirt farmer as he ran away.

 **Scott: Sits there curled up in a ball nervously shaking. "Why is it always him!?"**

 **Camera shows Courtney shouting from the spectator bleachers.**

"Come on Scott! We can't lose another challenge!" Courtney shouts in anger, "Just get back to the obstacle!"

 **Camera cuts to Chris in his booth at the top of the Chrisiseam.**

"The Beavers and Panthers have just passed the rolling log! As Alejandro and MacArthur struggle to catch up, Scott continues to bond with an old friend!" Chris exclaimed. The camera then shows Scott running from Fang in the mud. All of a sudden, a rock hits Fang in the head. The shark turns to see Courtney with another rock in her hand.

"Pick on someone your own size and just let us finish the challenge!" Courtney screamed. Then, Fang started chasing her into the woods, "AAAH!" screamed the CIT.

 **Camera cuts to Scott finishing the wrecking balls with flag in hand.**

"Hurry! We're already behind!" Scott said with worry as he ran up Sammy. The camera then shows MacArthur and Alejandro finishing the logs and running off, and then it cuts to Kitty and Gwen ducking and dodging the tennis balls being fired at them. Then the camera cuts back to Sammy, looking intently at them. Then, all of a sudden, Sammy starts running across the logs, screaming, and grabs a flag along the way. Before she knows it, she's standing next to Izzy.

"Wha, what happened?" Sammy asked.

"No time! Izzy's on the move!" responded Izzy.

"Whoa! An impressive act of bravery from Samey puts the Snakes back in it! But is it enough?" Chris screamed through his megaphone, "The Beavers and Panthers have already cleared the tennis balls, who is going to win this thing?"

 **Camera shows Emma and B getting ready to start the bouncy butts.**

Emma began to flip through the bouncy butts, while B quickly thought up a plan. He jumped into the mud and used the metal scraps from below the bouncy butts to fashion a pogo stick. He luckily found a flag hidden under the mud, and ran under the finishing platform. He used the pogo stick to bounce onto the finishing platform and landed just as Emma flipped in from the last butt.

"What! How did you beat me here?" Emma said in shock. B held up the pogo stick, "Oh."

"The Panthers win it! And the Beavers come in second," Chris shouted through the loudspeaker. The Panthers cheered for B as the Beavers sighed in disappointment, "The rest of you might want to hurry up, or you're on the chopping block tonight!"

Brick and Lightning scowled as they struggled to get through the tennis alley.

"Hurry Izzy!" Sammy shouted from the end of the logs.

"Don't worry, I'll be fi-" Izzy got cut off by Chef shooting a tennis ball in her mouth. Izzy turned around and scowled at Chef. Chef responded with a smirk, then fired more tennis balls at Izzy. Izzy responded by tearing a piece of wood out of the platform she was standing on, and used the wood as a bat to knock a tennis ball back at Chef. Chef was knocked out by this, then Izzy screamed like Tarzan as she jumped over to the unconscious Chef and started punching him repeatedly all over his body. Then Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

"And the Chipmunks take third!" The Chipmunks cheered at the thought of not going to the elimination ceremony and sleeping in a cave again. Meanwhile Heather screamed in disgust, "Oh my god! You all are so useless!" then she stormed off. The Snakes sighed at the fact that they had to possibly send someone home again.

"Snakes and Dingos, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said as he walked away. Then the rest of the campers began to leave too.

 **Camera shows the two losing teams (minus Izzy) meeting in the woods.**

"Ok, we need to get Izzy home, like, now!" Courtney said. Most of the people there nodded.

"Yeah, she's another kind of crazy!" Scott agreed.

"I dunno, our team as someone we'd like to nominate **cough** Heather **cough**," Jo said.

"Hey, I did well in the challenge! Besides, Courtney's right, Izzy needs to go." Heather retaliated.

"Izzy's aura reads that she just wants attention, but I do think she needs to leave this game," Dawn said.

"Eh fine, we'll vote for Izzy," Jo agreed, "Right team?" The rest of the Dingos nodded.

"Why her?" Amy questioned, "Can't we send someone more useless home?" she glared at Sammy.

"OK, that is the last straw! All you do is spend all your time trying to find someway to send me home, when you don't even focus on the challenge yourself!" Sammy screamed, shocking everyone, "This isn't home, this is a contest for a million dollars, one which we all plan on winning, and you're ruining the experience for everyone!" Sammy continued as she stormed off in a huff.

"You know what mate! Samey's right! Or is it Sammy? You seem to be too stupid to remember her name!" Jasmine left too.

"Yeah, you do stink!" said Scott as he left, with Courtney following.

"Uh, I think our vote might have just changed," Jo said as she left with her team.

"HEY! You better not vote for me or I will make sure your life is a living nightmare!" Amy shrieked as she stomped in the opposite direction.

 **Camera shows the Dingos walking back to the cabin. All of a sudden, Rock grabs Dawn by the arm and pulls her away from the rest of them.**

"Hey, Dawn, do you wanna, uh," Rock started.

"Form a secret alliance?" Dawn finished.

"Wait, how did you know?" Rock stammered.

Dawn put her hand on Rock's arm. "It's all over your aura!" she giggled.

"Uh, ok. Well, I wanted to ask about an alliance because being the only good guys on the team, I had a feeling we could team up to try to avoid elimination."

"Sure Rock! I'd be happy to!"

"OK, good talk!"

 **Rock: I'm glad Dawn accepted my alliance offer, but she scares me some dude!**

 **Camera shows Gwen, LeShawna, Jasmine, Kitty, Emma, Bridgette, Zoey, and Sammy talking together in the woods.**

"So Bridgette and Zoey, I never really got the chance to congratulate you on getting married!" Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen!" Zoey responded.

"Yeah, thanks!" Bridgette said.

"No problem! When are your weddings?"

"Mine and Geoff's are about 5 months after this competition. Brody agreed to be best man."

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry, it's just me and Mike were planning on having it directly after this competition. Cameron agreed to be best man, but we still need a Maid of Honor."

"Us too," Bridgette said.

"Hey Gwen, aren't you and Cam good friends? Could you perhaps be maid of honor?"

"Sure Zoey! Bridgette, I can do it for you two if you need it.

"Your fine Gwen! I was going to ask LeShawna first, if that's OK. LeShawna?"

"Sure gurl! I'd be happy to help!" replied the sista.

"Great!" Bridgette replied, then she turned to Jasmine, "How's your relationship going Jasmine?"

"Good mate, thanks for asking! Shawn still has his zombie obsession, but I've gotten him to take down all the landmines in his backyard!" Jasmine giggled.

"Aw, I'm so happy you all found love! Me and Sammy can help you guys in anyway! Right Sammy?" Kitty said.

"Yep!" Sammy answered.

"So Emma, you want to get another conversation started about you and your boyfriend?" Kitty asked her sister. Emma blushed.

"Yeah, Emma, I'm surprised you ended up with Noah of all people. I didn't know him that well when he was on World Tour and Island, he kind of hung out with Owen most of the time, but he never seemed like the one to go out and get a girlfriend," Gwen said, "Not to insult the guy, but I was just saying what I know about him."

"Yeah, at first when I did the race, I was all about winning, no boys involved. But, I kind of fell for him when he saved my life in Dubai," Emma replied, "He's nice and cute, or at least I think so, and we've been going steady ever since the race ended."

"Well, as long as you're happy, I won't judge," Bridgette said. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Eeee! I have to get a selfie with all of you!" Kitty said. She held up her phone and got everyone into the frame. "To love!" Kitty said as she snapped a photo with everyone smiling.

"Well, good luck at the next challenge tomorrow y'all!" LeShawna said as they all parted ways.

 **At the elimination ceremony:**

Chris began to speak, "Campers, welcome to the elimination ceremony. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. And if you do not get a marshmallow, you will board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island, never to return. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Chris began to hand out the marshmallows,

"Jo"

"Lightning"

"Dawn"

"Jasmine"

"Courtney"

"Dawn"

"Rock"

"Heather"

"Alejandro"

All the campers smiled and some gave a little fist bump as they claimed their marshmallows. Amy looked over at a nervous Sammy, and made a slashing throat gesture on her neck, smirking.

"Samey"

Amy gave a disgusted look at Sammy as she walked over to claim her marshmallow and join everyone else.

"Campers, I have two marshmallows on this plate. Scott, you performed poorly in the challenge and got distracted with Fang."

"That stupid shark wants me dead!" Scott said in defense,

"Izzy, you also performed poorly in the challenge, and beat the crap out of Chef, which was awesome!"

Izzy just smiled and shrugged.

"Amy, you're on the chopping block for your annoying and pushy campaign to send Samey home."

Amy glared at Chris.

"The next marshmallow goes to, Izzy."

Izzy smiled and joined the rest of the campers. Scott smiled with confidence as Amy looked nervous.

"This, is the final marshmallow. The camper who will receive this marshmallow is,"

"Scott"

Scott walked up and claimed his marshmallow, while Amy shrieked in protest.

"There is NO way I got kicked off before Spareamy! She obviously tampered with the votes, or cheated in some way to get me kicked off! You," she pointed at Sammy, "Are so DEAD!" She tried to tackle Sammy, but was picked up by Chef, who now had a black eye.

"Buh-bye, Lamey!" Sammy said as she walked away with her team, laughing.

 **At the dock of shame**

"Put me down you stupid cook!" screamed Amy. Chef smiled, then threw her on the boat and put a gag around her face.

She screamed through the gag as she was carried away in the boat of losers.

"Now that we finally got rid of that mistake of a contestant, the real competition can begin. Find what happens next time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

 **And that's chapter 3! I changed who was getting eliminated 5 times, then finally settled on Amy, because writing her lines became extremely boring, and repetitive. I might be late on the next few chapters, so it could be up to a week before the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying, and let me know what I can improve on. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now comes chapter 4 everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, but the first weeks of school are really stressful! I got the worst teachers in the whole school, and I've been piled with homework. Anyway, I took a long walk to chill out, and got some amazing ideas for the story! **grins evilly**. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and leave reviews! I may shout you out in the story.**

"Last time, on Total, Drama Island, Rebuilt!" Cameras cut to flashbacks from last challenge, "We had gains, stains, and a whole lot of pain! Especially to Amy!" Camera shows Amy being eliminated, "Her teammates got tired of her hatred against Samey, so they sent her packin'. Now, who is going be yakin'? Find out right here, on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"`

" **I Wanna be Famous" plays.**

 **Camera shows the Kitty waking up in her bed with a stifled yawn**

"Man, these beds are the worst! At least it's better than sleeping in a cave, right Em? Emma?" Kitty looks over at Emma's bed, which is once again, empty.

"Ugh, not again!" she gets out of the bed and exits the cabin, then knocks on the boys door. Junior answers.

"Hi Junior! Have you-"

"Seen Emma?" finished the youngster, "Yeah, I wouldn't bother looking. Noah's gone, and Owen just got back from looking after half-an-hour of searching. He passed out on the bed just a minute ago."

Kitty sighs, "I just hope this won't throw off her game again."

"Actually, I think it's helping," Junior replied, "I heard her and Noah out on the deck last night. Noah was giving her a pep talk, telling her that they could keep doing what they were doing as long as she remained focused on the competition. I think it slipped bye when you were telling her, but hearing it from Noah, I think she'll listen."

"Wow, thanks Junior! You're a good person!"

Junior shrugged his shoulders, smiling, "Hey, the villains on this show think I'm some scared little kid, but I know they're all going after me at one point. I'll be ready for them," He paused, "Hey, I wonder where those two are?"

 **Camera is behind a bush and shows Noah and Emma holding hands as they walk together. All of a sudden, a dark silhouette pops up behind the bush holding what looks like a smartphone. It flashes, and then the silhouette's fingers go to work on the phone, and then the smartphone ducks back down.**

 **Camera cuts to the cave, where all the contestants are sound asleep. All of a sudden, Jo sits up, as well as Heather.**

"Hey alliance partner, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jo whispered.

"Fine, as long as it can prevent us from losing again."

The two exit the cave.

Jo began, "OK, listen. I think we need to ditch weirdo and RockHead. They've been acting awful suspicious lately. If I had to guess, their in an alliance. We need to get Alejandro and Jockstrap with us to get one of them off. If we have to boot someone on our team, we can all vote at someone random and they have two votes. We need to get them out now."

"And why should we listen to you? We need our whole team to win these challenges."

"That's ridiculous! We're the powerful ones, they're weaklings!" Jo said, raising her voice.

"Weaklings can still contribute!" Heather retaliated.

"No, they can't!"

"Yes, they can!"

"No, they're weaklings, and that's final!"

"THERE WEAKLINGS, BUT THEY'RE BETTER THAN NOTHING!" Heather shrieked.

Dawn was seen peaking out at the 'secret' conversation.

 **Dawn: "I knew about their alliance, and how uneasy it was, but I didn't know an argument about voting off me and Rock could cause so much tension! Me and Rock are going to have to watch our backs."**

"YOU KNOW WHAT! ALLIANCE IS OVER!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Jo: "I was going to end that alliance eventually, but I never knew it would be that early!" She smirks evilly.**

 **Heather: "UGH! Once again, I'm out of allies! This game is the worst! I had my few chances to win this game for the money, I won once, and then that stupid freak show ruined it!" She starts to shriek and rage, which then turns into a sob.**

Everyone else exited the cave, wanting to see the cause of all the commotion was about.

"So, chica, now that that is over, you want to form an alliance with yours truly?" Alejandro smirked.

"I rather lick Owen's armpit all over again!" responded the ravenhair.

"She'll come around," the latino nudged Rock.

"Oh, uh yeah dude!" Rock stammered.

 **Alejandro: "Time to put my plan into motion."**

"So Rock, I was wondering, would you like to form an alliance? I love the rock n' roll you and your handsome friend do."

"Oh, um, um, um,"

 **Rock: You see, I'm not good with alliances with unfamiliar people. Dawn is definitely trustworthy, but I don't know about that other dude.**

"I'll get back to you on that," Rock finished.

 **Alejandro: He'll come around. I know he will.**

 **Camera cuts to the boys room in the Spa Hotel**

Duncan grabs three bowls of warm water and puts Harold's, Cody's and B's hand in each one. A wet stain grows around their groin regions, and they all wake up, and look at their pants.

"What happened?" asked Cody, "I haven't wet the bed since the 5th grade!"

While Duncan laughed at the tech-savvy geek's unintentional self-embarrassment, Harold spoke up.

"Don't worry Cody, this wasn't your fault, but I think I know the **culprit** ," he said coldly as he glared at the laughing Duncan, "Come on guys, let's go change."

The boys started walking to the changing room, when they met up with the girls.

"You all 3 wet yourselves?" Gwen said, looking with a weirded expression at the 3.

"Duncan got us with the hand-in-a-bowl-of-warm-water trick. Idiot!" Harold responded.

"OH that boy is gettin' on my laaaast nerve!" LeShawna said with annoyance as she turned to Gwen, "How do you date him?"

"Honestly, I don't know sometimes," Gwen said with annoyance.

 **Gwen: Great, now Duncan's up to his old tricks again. This is one of the reasons I dumped him last time. If he keeps this up, I will dump again and for the final time. No exceptions. I'm not going to go Courtney on him, I'll just tell him to stop if he keeps doing it. If he keeps doing it, bye bye Duncan.**

We the see the same silhouette from earlier snap a photo of Gwen and LeShawna from the girl's room, then duck back.

 **Camera cuts to the megaphone.**

"Good morning campers! Prepare to get pulverized in today's challenge! It's a fan favorite, and I'm sure some of you will remember it well! Nooah!"

 **Camera shows Noah with wide eyes in the forest, holding hands with Emma.**

 **Noah: "It better not be-" The camera cuts to static, cutting him off.**

 **Camera cuts to Chris, zoomed in so we can only see his face.**

"It'sssssssssssssss Dodgebrawl!" Chris shouted as the camera zoomed out, to reveal a giant arena, similar to the one used in the original Dodgebrawl, except bigger.

"Duh, Duh, Duh, Dodgebrawl?" Noah said nervously, then he collapsed on the ground. His team ran to his aid.

"Yeah, Noah-it-all, dodgebrawl. Let's hope you aren't as lazy as always this time, or this challenge won't be as fun," Heather scolded, then turned to Emma, "How do you put up with that slaker?"

"Hey! He tried to tell you all, he isn't good at sports! You tried to put him in something he specifically told you he can't perform well in, and you blamed him for it! Now shut up you mind controlling witch!" Emma said in Noah's defense.

"Thank, you," Noah said weakly, then fell back on the ground.

 **Heather: "Relationships only show signs of weakness in this game. The only couples that are completely tight are the ones from the beginning. There is no point in trying to do anything with party boy and surfer girl, weird goth girl and the delinquent will snap like twig at any point, and I don't even want to talk about stupid LeShawna and nerdling. But new couples can always use some manipulation to speed things up. And from the looks of it, Noah-it-all and Lawyer Girl could use some of my help," she smirks evilly at the camera.**

"Anyway, moving on from Noah's reaction, let's talk about the challenge. The arena is divided into 5 parts, one for each team. You will have to send out 3 people each round, and everyone has to play at least once. Got it Noah?" Noah nodded, still on the ground, "Good, now there are 6 dodgeballs in the center, and last team with someone standing wins the round. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out, but you can't call someone in like the first season. First team to win three rounds wins immunity, and the night in the spa hotel. The next two teams to win 3 rounds will get the cabins, and also have immunity. The last two to win 3 rounds will have to send someone home from one of the two teams, and sleep somewhere on the islands, now get ready to bring it! Teams, bring out your competitors!"

"You can sit out this first one, but you can play eventually, right?" Emma whispered in Noah's ear.

"Yeah, I'll play for you," Noah said as he sat on the bench for his team.

"Thanks!" Emma kissed him on the cheek, than ran out to play.

 **Beavers: Emma, Owen, Brody. Panthers: Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna. Dingos: Lightning, Jo, Alejandro. Chipmunks: Brick, MacArthur, Zoey. Snakes: Jasmine, Courtney, Izzy**

"Alright, round one, begin!" Chris shouted.

Jo and Lightning got to the balls immediately, throwing out Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, Zoey, and Brody, and barely missing MacArthur. Chef blew the whistle, signalling all of them off the court. The two jocks high fived, then realized they hated each other and turned away scowling.

"Excellent job you two! Now, concentrate that energy on getting the rest of the people out!" Alejandro said as he was hit in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. He turned to see Owen as the thrower, smirking.

"That, was for Total Drama World Tour!" the big oaf said as he high fived Emma. The game continued, with Brick, Owen, and LeShawna all going out on throws from Jo and Lightning, who had dodged every ball thrown in retaliation at them. Eventually, Jo and Lightning had managed to get everyone out.

"And the Dingos win round one! You all need to step up your game!" Chris exclaimed as the Dingos cheered. Then, we see the beavers on the bench, strategizing.

"Well, look's like I'm up. I got an idea. We need to do the strategy Duncan used last time, and get Lightning and Jo out. Then, we can get rid of the rest of the competitors," Noah explained to his team.

"Are you sure you didn't play in season one?" Kitty asked. We then see the panthers talking on their bench.

"OK, there is no way you two nerds are going out there," Duncan pointed at Harold and Cody, "We are doing my strategy again, and you two losers are going to mess it up."

"Hey, may I remind you me and Harold each won a round the first time, with Harold winning it for your team!" Cody protested.

"Psh, that was luck losers," Duncan said in response,

"String bean's right! Those two have done more than you ever have!" LeShawna said, "Harold, B, and Cody are going out there, no questions!"

"Why you little-" Duncan threatened.

"Just deal with it Duncan," Gwen said.

 **Dingos:**

"Me and jockstrap go in, no question! Heather, come on."

"Fine, only so we'll win." Heather said.

"Time for round two! Teams, send out your competitors!"

 **Beavers: Kitty, Noah, Junior. Panthers: Harold, Cody, B. Dingos: Jo, Lightning, Heather. Chipmunks: Geoff, Bridgette, MacArthur. Snakes: Scott, Sammy, Jasmine.**

"3,2,1, GO!"

Jo and Lightning ran to grab all the balls, and immediately fired at Scott, Sammy, and Geoff. They all went out, and the Beavers all collected the balls.

"Ready, fire!" Noah cried out. He, Kitty, and Junior all fired their balls at Lightning, and he managed to dodge Noah and Kitty's, but Junior''s ball managed to hit home. Junior high fived his team as Lightning went to the bench, with a mad look on his face.

 **Lightning: How did the Lightning get hit out by that sha-dork! Pops is going to be mad as heck!**

"Ok, I think I have an idea. Harold, draw fire and use your figure skating skills to draw fire. B, stay in the back of the court and collect the balls. I'll use the balls to make some killer throws and-" Cody started, but was cut off by Jo throwing a ball at him. The ball was so powerful that it knocked him out of the arena. He slid through the sand, and got up with a mouthful of sand. He spit it out, and an Immunity Idol popped out. His eyes lit up when he saw it.

 **Cody: "No, Way! I found an immunity idol! This means I finally have power! I hope Gwen will be impressed if I show this to her."**

"Cody? Are you OK?" Gwen ran up to him. Cody quickly hid the idol in his back pocket.

"Good! I'm fine, but how are we doing," Cody replied.

"Harold and B are both out, along with the rest of the Snakes and Chipmunks. It's down to the Beavers and Dingos."

"Aww man."

 **Camera cuts back to the arena.**

"It's down to the Dingos and Beavers!" Chris exclaimed as Noah and Kitty were both hit out by Jo and Heather, "Looks like it's down to Junior vs. the Dingos! I think we have a clear winner here!" Heather and Jo looked evilly at Junior, who gulped.

 **Junior: You see, I'm not the strongest person in my class. But, there is one thing no one knows about me, not even my dad.**

Junior grinned as he made a motion indicating for the two girls to throw at him. They scowled, and fired three dodgeballs at him. He jumped, ducked, and dodged every ball thrown at him. The girls scowled harder, then fired the rest of their dodgeballs at him. He dodged them too, then picked up one and fired it. He hit Heather right in the cheek, and she went scowling to the bench.

 **Heather: "How is that little twerp performing well? I need to manipulate him into doing my bidding!"**

It was down to Junior and Jo. Junior picked up a ball, and threw it at the referee chair.

"Hah twerp! You missed!" Jo shouted.

"You sure about that?!" Junior replied.

It bounced off the chair, then bounced off the roof of the arena, then Lightning's head. Finally, it hit Jo in the back of the head. Chef blew the whistle, signalling Jo out.

"What! It bounced off of things, that doesn't count!" Jo protested.

"Yeah, but that was awesome!" Chris said, walking over to Jo, "Beavers win round 2!" The Beavers cheered as Junior walked over to the rest of his team.

"Dude! That was awesome! How did you do that little dude!" Brody said.

"I practice in my room at home!" Junior replied.

"Man, you need to be in like, every round!" Brody said.

"I agree," Noah said, "You and Owen are the best players here. Anyone else want to volunteer to go in every round, now that we have played everyone once?"

"I think I'll go in! I loved to play dodgeball back home!" Brody said, "Sisters and Noah, you guys OK with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Noah replied, "I think one round of dodgeball is enough for this guy."

 **Dingos:**

"OK, you two need to go out!" Heather said, pointing at Jo and Lightning, "Everyone's aiming for you two, and it's going to cost us every round!"

"No way! Me and jockstrap are our only chance!" Jo protested, then pointed at Dawn, "You're up weird girl."

"Fine, but if you guys keep getting targeted, you need to go out!"

 **Camera cuts to Chris**

"Alright, time for round 3!"

We then see highlights from the past 5 rounds, with Jo and Lightning all going out first. The Chipmunks twice, Beavers, and the Panthers twice all won a round. The Snakes, who were still on a losing streak, couldn't win one.

"OK, this is ridiculous guys!" Courtney pep talked to her team, "We've lost every challenge so far! Eventually, we're going to all be gone! I want to win a million dollars!"

"Yeah, so do I! But our team sucks!" Scott said, "We have psycho, aussie, control freak, and lesser sister!"

"What, did, you, just, say!" Jasmine said, scolding at Scott, "You, sit here and don't move a muscle dirt boy!"

"Pssh, I'm not scared of you!" Scott said. Jasmine glared at him, an inch from his face. He gulped.

 **Scott: "OK, maybe I said the wrong thing," he said, shuddering.**

"Scott, sit down!" Courtney said, pointing at the bench. Scott responded by turning his back and crossing his arms. Courtney nodded at Jasmine, who picked up Scott, and put him on the bench.

"Izzy, keep an eye on Scott! Me, Courtney, and Sammy will play the rest of the matches!" Jasmine said, glaring at Scott.

"Alright! Izzy gets a hostage!" screamed the lunatic, as she pulled some rope out of her pocket, and then tied Scott up.

"Where did you- never mind," Courtney said.

 **Dingos:**

"Alright, you two need to go out!" Heather said, pointing at Jo and Lightning, "We have lost every round since the first one because everyone is aiming at you two!"

"Alright! Fine! Me and the idiot will sit out. Can we please win a round for once?" Jo responded.

"We will, Dawn, Alejandro, come on, you're with me. Let's go kick butt!" Heather cheered.

That's not what happened, as the Snakes finally won a round. They went cheering to the bench.

"OK, I'm getting bored!" Chris shouted through a megaphone, "So, all the teams with two wins, AKA: the Beavers, Chipmunks, and Panthers, will have a sudden death round! Dingos and Snakes, you'll be heading back to the elimination ceremony again. But, let's see who's going to win the spa hotel!" The losing teams groaned as the last three teams looked determined.

 **Beavers: Junior, Owen, Brody. Panthers: Duncan, LeShawna, Harold. Chipmunks: Brick, MacArthur, Zoey**

"Alright teams! Let's see what you guys are made of!" Chris shouted, "3,2,1, GO!"

All the contestants ran to the balls, and immediately, all of the Chipmunks were thrown out.

 **LeShawna: "We had to get them Chipmunks out of the competition. They were the biggest physical threats. Sorry guys."**

 **Zoey: "I can see why everyone had to target us. We were all very strong."**

 **MacArthur: "How could those idiots target us! Their gonna pay!" She pounds her fist into her hand.**

The game continued, with the six remaining contestants going head to head. It eventually came down to Harold and Owen.

"Oh! This is two good! I'm sure you two recognize this moment!" Chris shouted.

Harold and Owen glared at each other, then nodded.

"You ready?" Harold asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Owen replied.

All of a sudden, the two fired their balls at the same time. The camera then shows the two balls moving in slow motion towards their respective targets. The camera then shows all the teams on their benches, watching wide eyed. Then, we then see Owen and Harold getting hit at the same time.

"Wow! This is amazing for ratings! Since I'm too lazy to look at the replay, I'm giving the spa hotel to both teams!" Both teams cheered, and walked off to enter the spa hotel. The remaining teams groaned, as Chris continued, "Snakes and Dingos you're heading to elimination ceremony again! Snakes, you might want to start winning challenges."

 **Camera cuts to the Panthers walking back to the hotel**

Cody walks up to Gwen, "Hey, can I talk to you? It's not like it was in Season One,"

"Sure, what's up Cody?"

"Uh, it's kind of private," Cody brought her behind a bush, then he pulled the Immunity Idol out of his pocket. Gwen gasped, "Cody, where did you get that?"

"I found it during the challenge, can you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Duncan?"

"Like I'd tell that jerk, I'm thinking of breaking up again. He's become a major jerk again."

"OK, thank you! I had to tell someone, and I feel like I can trust you."

"No problem Cody! We might want to get back to the group so we don't look suspicious."

 **Camera shows the Snake girls and Dingos meeting in the woods.**

"OK, Scott is gone! He became the new Ezekiel today, and he hasn't done anything in the challenges," Courtney said, "He's made it way too far each season, and he can become a threat later on."

"Yes, Courtney. His aura reads that he has another plan this season. He eliminated me and a bunch of other contestants in season 4, and that could happen again," Dawn added.

"Are you sure guys? I mean, we could send one of these two jocks home. They practically cost us the challenge!" Heather protested.

"No one cares control freak," Jo responded, "We send dirt boy home, and that's final."

"But-" Heather tried to explain.

"No one cares Heather," Jo said cutting her off, "Come on, we are out of here."

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Alright everyone. You cast your votes and made your decisions. Time to see who you've all voted off. Remember, if you are voted off, you must go to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never return to the island, got it?" the contestants nodded, "OK, let's hand out the marshmallows."

"Courtney"

"Jasmine"

"Samey"

"Lightning"

"Dawn"

"Rock"

"Alejandro"

"Jo"

"Heather"

"Contestants, this is the final marshmallow. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow-"

"We get it! Just give me my marshmallow!" Scott interrupted.

"OK, fine! The last marshmallow goes to,"

"Izzy"

Izzy grabbed her marshmallow, while Scott stood there, stunned.

"Wait what! I didn't even get to find an immunity idol first! Why me?"

"Because you turned into the new Ezekiel today! And, you could be the reason we keep losing!" Courtney said, turning away.

"But I wasn't!"

"No one cares Scott, now come on!" Chris said, as Chef carried Scott away.

 **On the boat of losers**

Scott sits on the boat, sighing. All of a sudden, Fang pops out of the driver's compartment. The camera then zooms out with Scott screaming as Fang attacks him.

 **Back at the campfire pit**

"For once, that twerp is finally gone early!" Chris said.

"Wait, why did you ask us to be here?" Owen asks. The camera zooms out to show the winning teams sitting there.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Owen! Now, from what I have seen so far, there has been no drama! Except on the Dingos, and I think we all know why," camera shows Alejandro smirking at Heather, who proceeds to shove him off the log he was sitting on. We then see Jo and Lightning arm wrestling, and Dawn and Rock looking at each other confused, "So, I've decided to reshuffle the teams to stir up the drama!" The teams gasped, as Chris was handed a note from Chef.

"Oh my god! Sie- I mean this new intern is awesome! Ok, so Brody, you're now on the Chipmunks. Zoey, you're now on the Snakes, Izzy, go to the Beavers."

The three contestants made their swaps.

"Yeah! I get to play with Noah and his new girlfriend!" Izzy said as she ran over to the Beavers.

"Emma! Run!" Noah grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and started running.

"OK, now that that's over with, I have one more swap in place. Duncan, Samey, swap teams."

"But I don't want Duncan on my team!" Courtney complained.

"We know, that's why we did it!" Chris responded.

Courtney sighed, as the two swapped, Duncan smiled as he stood next Courtney. She looked away scowling, then looked back when Duncan looked away, then she smiled when Duncan looked away.

"Uh, hi guys!" Sammy said as she walked over to her new team.

"Thank goodness you're here girl! That Duncan was gettin' on my laaaast nerve!"

"And that concludes this episode of Total Drama! Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

 **Votes:**

 **Scott: Izzy**

 **Everyone Else: Scott**

 **And that is chapter 4! I'm sorry again this took so long! I had a lot of issues with school. I felt Chris wouldn't like that there was no drama among most of the teams, so I swapped them around a bit. I thought it would be funny to put Duncan and Courtney back together, along with Izzy messing with Noah and Emma. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has now begun! Side note, I'm going to make this story a bit more mature from now on. There may be a bit of sex, but second base will be as far as it goes, if that. No swearing, and all will be censored. Just thought I would let you all know before hand, and remember to review! I will answer your questions at the beginning of every chapter. On with the show!**

 **Jonny Pickles: Yeah, I did rush that chapter a bit. I wanted to get the chapter out, and I felt like I was on the clock. I don't like Scourtney much, and I decided from the beginning I wanted to get Duncney back together, but I felt like I could have done it better. I sincerely apologize.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt! We brought back the dodgebrawl challenge. Some handled it well," Camera shows Jo and Lightning dominating at the first round, "Others not so much," Camera shows Noah collapsing from worry, "In the end, Scott dissed his lady team and turned into the new Ezekiel, which caused his team to give him the boot. Courtney thought she was done with love for good, then I put Duncan on her team! I know, I'm that good! Who's going home this time? Find out on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays.**

 **At the spa hotel.**

We see Noah and Emma sneaking out of their respective rooms. When they meet in the hall and smile at each other, Izzy tackles the two from the roof.

"Yeah! Fun! You two were going to make out weren't you! Izzy stopped something!" screamed the lunatic, "Now, I have to go find a yellow triangle with a top hat and a cane. Toddles!" Izzy hopped away, and Noah and Emma got up, and went toward the dining hall. We then see a smartphone sticking out from the bathroom, recording the whole thing. It then dips back inside.

 **Noah: "Why did Chris have to put Izzy on our team! Now I gotta protect Emma from that nut job! I hope she treats everyone else better, or this team will fall apart faster than Team Victory from Total Drama World Tour."**

 **Emma: "I can see why Noah called her a nut job in seasons past now."**

 **The Beavers** **down at the dining hall:**

"Oh man! This place is the only place that can fry eggs this good! I never want to lose again!" Owen shouted as he shoveled the plate into his mouth.

"You do it big guy! Izzy wants to try!" Izzy then proceeded to shove the plate in her mouth too. The rest of the Beavers looked at the two with a weirded expression, then backed away from the table. Then the Panthers walked in.

"This is what the spa hotel is like! Wow, this is amazing!" Sammy said as she saw the room for the first time.

LeShawna was the first to reply "You better believe it girl! You won't be in those woods any longer, as long as you're with us! Right guys?" the rest of her team nodded.

"You better be glad you got here when Duncan left! He was a major jerk!" Cody added, "You going to be OK without him Gwen?"

"That idiot? I'll be fine. I was going to dump him that night, but we swapped teams before I could do it. I think he's still into Courtney, and Courtney likes him when he acts like a delinquent. I couldn't care less if he gets back with her." Gwen responded.

"Good thing he did switch! I was about to knock him out like I did Heather in season 3!" LeShawna added, "Now, let's chow down y'all! Beavers, you finished?"

"Except for Izzy and Owen, we have no reason to be here. You guys enjoy yourselves. I'm going for a walk," Junior said as he got up and left.

"Yeah, I'm going to check my phone. See ya!" Kitty says as she left.

"Noah, Emma? You guys going too?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll be leaving," Noah said as he and Emma left holding hands.

"Those two are meant for each other," Gwen said, rolling her eyes, "Now, I'm hungry, so let's eat!"

 **In the cave with the losing teams:**

The camera shows a sleeping Courtney snuggling up to a sleeping Duncan. She wakes up, realizes what she was doing, then screams, waking everyone else in the cave up.

"Duncan! What were you doing! Stop snuggling up to me!"

"Sorry princess, but that wasn't me. I was just lying on my back, catching some z's, when I woke up to see you cuddling up to me, again You still craving all this?" he gestured at his chest.

"No! Why would I? You delinquents are the worst, and I hate you for season 3" Courtney responded, sounding nervous and blushing.

 **Courtney: "Oh who am I kidding. I voted out Scott because of his ridiculous comments. I had some feelings for him, but I never thought he was the one. I've liked Duncan since I first met him in season one, and I feel like I have a chance with him now. I hope Gwen doesn't get mad.**

"Sorry sheila, but I've seen that look in someone's eye before, including myself. I can tell when someone likes another person. That look shows it full on," Jasmine said.

"I gotta go with Jasmine on this one. Mike says I get that look in my eyes a lot, so I've come to know it," Zoey added.

Courtney, dumbfounded, exited the cave.

"She wants me back, I can tell," Duncan said, then followed Courtney.

"So Zoey, I had Sammy as a friend, but she got swapped. Would you like to form an alliance? Duncan and Courtney are probably going to get back together, so we should probably partner up. You in?" Jasmine offered.

"Sure Jasmine, I have no issue with it! We can do it!" Zoey responded.

Camera cuts to a rock behind the two, where Alejandro was sitting there, watching.

 **Alejandro: "So, the Snake team has divided themselves in two. There's two lovebirds with two people who already have a boyfriend or husband. I don't think there is anything I can do to them. The Chipmunks don't have much I can do anything to either, with the 3 surfers and the two with law training. Looks like me and Heather are going to have to deal with the Beavers and Panthers if we want to advance. Easy as impressing the ladies back home." He smirked.**

The camera cuts to outside of the confessional, where Alejandro exits. When he exits the frame, Dawn pops out from behind the confessional, wide eyed.

 **Dawn: "I knew it! He and Heather may not be working together yet, but it's only a matter of time before it happens. I must warn the others! This game must be rid of the evil doers!"**

Camera shows Dawn running into Rock in the middle of the woods.

"Hey alliance partner, what's up?" Rock asked.

"We need to warn the Panthers and Beavers. Alejandro is planning to ruin friendships and romances! I may be OK with trying to save your own skin, but not ruining friendships! We have to warn the Panthers and Beavers!"

"But their on different teams! Why should we help them?"

"Mother Earth would want me to! If you don't want to help, so be it! I'm warning them!" She ran off, as Rock just sat there confused.

 **Rock: "I'm cool with her being nice to people, but not to other teams! It's not like I can stop her, I just don't want to sleep in the woods again just to get someone else out of the game! Why is this alliance thing so hard! I'll just deal with it, as the rest of the team will just beat themselves. I wanna win this thing!"**

Camera shows Dawn running through the woods, when she runs into Junior.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Junior said on the ground, rubbing his head.

"I'm dearly sorry, but I have to warn you of something! Alejandro is planning to sabotage your team, and ruin your friendships. He's going to do the same thing to the Panthers. I'm going to the spa hotel to warn everyone!" Dawn said, clearly worried.

"I don't think you should be so worried about us, but if you're that worried about us, I can at least tell you where everyone is. Kitty's in the girls room, Owen, Izzy, and the Panthers are in the dining hall, and I think I saw Noah and Emma on the balcony," Junior told her.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn said as she ran off.

 **Junior: "That Dawn girl is pretty weird. Still, I can't believe it took Alejandro this long to take action. I saw World Tour and All-Stars, so I knew he would be coming. Whatever he's got for me, I'm ready."**

Junior steps out of the confessional, only to see Alejandro running up.

"Little one! I come bearing terrible news! Dawn is planning to frame me for sabotaging your team! She must be stopped!"

" OK, I know you're lying. I saw season 4, and I know Dawn would be the last person to do that. You're going to go for us, and maybe the Panthers too, since we are the only teams who might betray each other. I know your game by now, and so does everyone else. Your days here are limited," Junior said with a hint of threatening in his voice, then walked away. Alejandro sat there, stunned.

 **Alejandro: "How did that little twerp know my plans! Was he outside my confessional when I made them? No, he was clearly walking, and the spa hotel is miles away. He shall pay! Jose is going to kill me!"**

Camera shows Dawn running up to spa hotel, then knocked on the door. It was answered by LeShawna, who looked at her with a weirded expression, "Something wrong girl?"

"Alejandro is aiming to sabotage you and the Beavers! I saw World Tour and All Stars, and I want that million dollars to be won fair and square! Mother Earth would want me to tell you!"

"Wow, thanks for telling us! About time Alejandro tried something! I'll go get everyone. Thanks for the warning!"

"No problem! I'm going to convince my team to vote him off in the chance we lose. Tell the Beavers I already told Junior!" Dawn said as she ran off.

 **LeShawna: "I wouldn't have told anyone if I were her. I'm trying to win a million bucks. But hey, I've been hurt by that idiot once before. I would prefer it not happen to anyone ever again. Hey, it's here funeral."**

LeShawna ran back to the dining room, where Owen, Izzy, and the rest of the Panthers were talking. "Harold baby, go get Kitty, Emma, and Noah. We need to have a talk!" Harold ran off, and came back a minute later with everyone.

"What's wrong? Harold sounded very worried," Kitty said.

"Alejandro is gunning for all of us. He's going to try to sabotage us two teams. We need to make sure the Dingos lose today so they can send Alejandro packing before he starts anything. I got all of this from Dawn, who already told Junior. B, you know that girl best. Would she lie to us?" B nodded a no, "Good. If Alejandro tries to talk bad about any of us to each other, make sure you don't listen to a word he says. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now watch your backs."

 **Kitty: "Gee, overreaction much? But hey, I know that guy has ruined the friendships of people on this show. He's not messing with me and my friends. Not on my watch!"**

 **Gwen: "About time that schemer got up to his old tricks. I'm, ready!"**

 **Noah: "I'm honestly not surprised. If he does succeed, I need to make sure our team stays under the radar, and the Panthers send someone home. I hate to do it, but it has to happen."**

 **Camera cuts to the megaphone outside.**

"Good morning punching bags! Report to the meeting area for today's challenge!"

 **Camera shows the teams walking to the meeting area**

Gwen all of a sudden grabs Courtney by the arm.

"Hey, can I talk to you? It's about Duncan," Gwen said.

"I'm not interested in him! I promise!" Courtney stammered nervously.

"I can tell you are, and you like him as a delinquent. Anyway, just so you know, I'm not going to turn into you from World Tour. I was about to dump him, but Chris swapped the teams before I could do it. I don't like it when he acts like a jerk, so you can date him if you want to, and I won't get mad at you. All I can ask is that we stop being jerks to each other, and be semi-friends. Deal?"

"You mean I can date him again? Yes, deal!" she said eagerly as she stuck out her hand. Gwen just shook it, clearly weirded out.

"You have issues," Gwen said as she shook Courtney's hand, then walked away.

 **Courtney: "I do not have issues! I just really like Duncan, a lot," she sighed, "I have issues,"**

 **At the meeting area:**

"Alright campers, welcome to today's challenge! We call it, Ninja Showdown!"

"Yes! I can finally show my true skills!" Harold exclaimed.

"Me too! I've been practicing at home!" Cody added, then the two geeks high fived.

"Zip it nerds!" Chris said, "We have to our right, ninja swords for everyone. These babies dish out an electric shock every time they come into contact with a human body," He picked up a sword, and hit Harold when his back was turned. He went into shock, then turned around, "Gosh! That hurt man!"

"Good! Now, you each have three lives. Once you get hit 3 times, you're out. The swords will deactivate once you are out. The swords also have a 10 second cool down, so if you get hit, you might want to take off! The last team with someone standing wins the challenge. The first two teams to be fully eliminated will be sleeping in the woods tonight, and sending one member from one of the teams home. Also, one warning. If you hit someone in the head with these things, they can give them a concussion and they can be misconfigured in the head. You won't get treatment until after the challenge, so, if you do get hit in the head, you'll probably be dead weight for your team. As a reward for finishing first in the last challenge, the Beavers and Panthers get a head start. Ready? 3,2,1, GO!"

The Beavers and Panthers ran off into the woods, and when the other teams were out of sight, LeShawna stopped everyone.

"OK, we all aim for the Dingos, got it? We don't have to hit Dawn as hard, since we can trust her. But everyone else, give it your hardest wack, got it? If it comes down to just us two teams, we make it a fair match, and whoever wins deserves the hotel. Is that a good plan?" Everyone nodded, then LeShawna had an idea, "Hey, why don't our two teams form an alliance? We send everyone else packing, then we make it a free for all once the merge hits, make it a free for all. Any takers?" Both of the teams nodded again, then LeShawna smiled, "Great! Now, let's go get Alejandro out of this game!" The two teams ran off to hide.

 **LeShawna: I feel like this could be a good thing. We send the villains packing, and the heros get a good alliance. I'm back in this game baby!**

 **Back at the starting line:**

"Alright, you three teams have 5 minutes to hide, and, GO!" The teams ran off to hide. About 5 minutes later, Chris shouted through his megaphone. "Alright, let the competition, begin!"

No more than a minute later, Chris shouted through his megaphone. "Geoff and Bridgette are out!"

"What!, How is that possible?" MacArthur shouted.

The camera then cuts to Bridgette and Geoff making out, repeatedly shocking themselves with each other's sword, but neither seemed to notice.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" Chris shouted through the megaphone, "No one cares anyways, let the competition continue!"

Camera cuts to Cody walking through the woods, clutching his sword. The bush next to him starts to rustle.

"Come on out! I'll take you on!"

Heather jumps out of the bush, snarling. Cody closes his eyes and swings at Heather. He connects, but when he opens his eyes, he sees that he hit her in the head, and she is on the ground, knocked out.

 **Cody: "Oops,"**

"I am so sorry! But, I have to win this challenge!" Heather got up, and started babbling.

"Ob, le, yeah!" Heather said, clearly dazed, then fell on Cody's shoulder. Cody hit her twice, then she fell to the ground, twitching.

"Your a cutie!" she said, pointing at a squirrel. Then she collapsed onto Cody's shoulder.

"Heather is gone!" Chris exclaimed over the loudspeaker, "It seems that Cody hit her right in the ole' noggin'!" a cheer came from the woods. Cody glared at the loudspeaker.

"It was an accident!" he cried, then turned to Heather, "I really don't like you, but if you agree to vote off Alejandro tonight, I'll take you to the emergency care tent. And do not double cross me! I'll send LeShawna after you if you do! Got it?" Heather smiled, then held a thumbs up while cross eyed, "Good, now come on," as soon as he picked Heather up, Courtney and Duncan ran out of the bushes and both immediately struck Cody. He jolted, then away from them with Heather still on his shoulder.

"Aw yeah! I love it when you get like this!" Duncan said with excitement as Cody ran off in pain. Courtney blushed, then turned away.

"You still like me don't you?" Duncan said, then Courtney gasped.

"No I do not!" she said still blushing.

"Sure, and that 13 year old is going to win the million," then he and Courtney stared at each other with a distant look in their eyes. The two then jump into a bush, and started making out.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this feels rushed, but Duncney is one of my favorite couples, and I have zero patience, sooo, yeah.**

We then see the smartphone from earlier recording the whole thing, then ducks down when Junior walks into the area. He sees the bush moving, and immediately puts his sword up and swings it into the bush, smirking. Duncan pops up, his face covered in lipstick.

"Alright who did that?" he said looking around angrily. He sees Junior standing there, wide eyed.

"Uh, hi?" he says worried. He then takes off running with his sword, and Duncan follows him, clearly angry. When he is about to catch Junior, a coconut hits him in the side of the head. He turns to see the thrower, and it's revealed to Izzy, who runs up and hits Duncan, and finds Courtney still in the bush, and then hits her too.

"How did you find me?" Courtney said weakly as she got up.

"I can smell that lipstick from Duncan over here. Then she held up her sword again, as Duncan charged into it, still dazed from Izzy's last shock, eliminating Duncan. While Izzy taunted Duncan, Junior snuck up behind Courtney, and struck her in the back.

"Alright! Let's go Izzy!" Junior cheered as the two ran off, as Chris came over the loudspeaker, "And that's game for Courtney and Duncan!" Jasmine and Zoey groaned in the woods.

 **Jasmine: Well, this is looking great.**

The round continued, with Brick, Sammy, Owen, Cody, B, and Kitty all going out, mainly from Alejandro, Harold, and Izzy and Junior.

Camera shows LeShawna, Harold, and Gwen all walking together in the woods. Then, Gwen stuck her arm out.

"Wait, I think I see someone," Gwen stopped them. They look from behind a bush to see Junior sitting on a log, looking lost.

"Let's ambush him on 3! 1,2-" Gwen was cut off by Izzy swinging in from behind, hitting all of them in the back.

"Gosh! I'm out of here! Sorry LeShawna!" Harold screamed as he recovered fast enough, and ran off. Gwen and LeShawna tried to follow, but were stopped by Junior, who had came up behind them and gotten the two in the back.

"Hey! What about our alliance!" LeShawna said as she and Gwen groaned on the ground. They tried to get up again, but were hit by Izzy again.

"Sorry! I was just the bait, and Izzy was supposed to get anyone she saw coming to get me. You know her, she goes after anyone!" Junior responded innocently.

"We, understand," Gwen said as she and LeShawna got up and went to exit the woods, "Just make sure the Dingos don't win!"

"We will! Come on Izzy!" Junior said as he ran off. Izzy hopped into the trees, and followed Junior.

The game continued, with the rest of the Chipmunks going out, and Rock, Jo, Noah, Emma, and Dawn all went out.

"The Chipmunks are done! Who will be joining them at the elimination ceremony? Teams, it's your call!"

 **Camera cuts to Alejandro walking in the woods.**

He spots a bush, and he almost swings at it, when Lightning popped out.

"Whoa dude, chill! The Lightning has arrived!" he said, and then kissed his bicep.

"Ugh, save the bicep kissing for later, now, I need your help. I want to vote off Dawn. She's the only one nice here, and she can be powerful if she makes the merge. I also heard she hates your bicep kissing, and finds you annoying," Alejandro said, smirking.

"Sha-what! Crazy girl has gotta go! She steals the Lightning's sha-stuff, then calls him annoying! That is the last straw!" Lightning said in rage.

"Relax, only if we lose, we vote her off. If we win, we continue to win. Got it?"

"Sha-fine! But you better not double cross me!"

 **Alejandro: "I have a sneaking suspicion that Dawn is on to me, and I can't have that around. I need to get her off before someone calls me out, especially Heather. Luckily, Cody took care of that problem, so I have this all figured out." he smirked.**

Camera cuts to Jasmine and Zoey hopping through the the trees. They then spot Lightning and Alejandro walking through the forest, and they stop. They nod at each other, and they jump down on the two jocks. Jasmine hit Alejandro, and Zoey got Lightning.

"Ay! No mas, por favor!" Alejandro said as he hit the ground in pain. Lightning did the same, and Jasmine and Zoey alternated, hitting them again, and then one more time to eliminate him.

"And the Dingos are going back to elimination ceremony. Snakes, you're safe for the first time!" Jasmine and Zoey high fived and ran off, as Alejandro and Lightning got up and groaned,

 **Alejandro: Oh well, there is no way I'm going home. Bye bye Dawn.**

The camera cuts to the loudspeaker, "Alright, the remaining 5 ninjas! You have 10 minutes to get to the clearing, where we will have one final ninja showdown with one live each!"

Camera then cuts to the clearing, where the remaining five gathered, "Is everyone ready for this ninja showdown! Battle begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The camera shows the 5 run toward the center. Zoey was struck down by Harold, and Jasmine responded by knocking out Izzy. The battle continued, with the sound of the swords clashing together echoing throughout the forest, but eventually, Junior was hit in the hip by Jasmine. He dropped the ground on impact, crawling in pain.

 **Junior: "I should have expected that when I was asked to do the show, but that really hurt!"**

"Sorry mate!" Jasmine said as Junior walked off.

"It's fine! You were just playing the game!" Junior said as he walked off clutching his hip.

"It's down to the final two! Who will win? Queen of the Outback, or King of the Ninja?"

The battle was very long, neither competitor giving the other an inch. Finally, Harold struck at Jasmine so hard his sword got stuck in the ground. As he struggled to pull the sword from the ground, Jasmine stabbed at him, and Harold fell to the ground.

"NOOO! The samurai has lost this battle!" Harold screamed.

"And the Snakes finally win a challenge! Harold, your mad skills have failed you, but you're safe from elimination! The Dingos and Chipmunks are sending someone home!"

 **In the cave, Dawn, Rock, Jo, and Heather are talking.**

"Ok weird girl, what did you want us for?" Jo asked in annoyance.

"I want you all to vote off Alejandro. He is a threat to our game, and we should take him out early before he becomes a threat early on. His aura says he is planning to do something to our team."

"I'm fine with it, and I think Heather wants to too. Heather?" Jo turns to Heather.

"Okay Mommy!" Heather says cross eyed.

"Okay… Rockhead?"

"Sure! Ba na now!"

"Fine, it's settled." Jo said, then exited the cave with Rock and Dawn. Heather followed, then was stopped by Alejandro when the others were out of view.

"Senorita, will you join me and Lightning and voting off Dawn? She is a traitor to our team!"

"Yes ma'am!" Heather said, then walked away into a rock.

 **Alejandro: Even throughout Cody's handy work, she still remains so beautiful. How is that?**

 **The Chipmunks are meeting in the woods**

"Ok team! We need to vote off one of the Dingos, as I have analyzed them as the bigger threat!" Brick stated.

"Hey! Who said you were team leader?" MacArthur screamed. Brody, Geoff, and Bridgette backed away, as Brick saluted.

"I apologize ma'am! You can decide who we choose to evict!"

"That's more like it."

 **MacArthur: Looks like that cadet knows when to stand down! Reminds me of Sanders from time to time.**

"Now, we need to vote off-" MacArthur was interrupted by Dawn running up.

"Friends! I apologize for interrupting! I come bearing news that Alejandro is planning to sabotage your team! You need to vote for him!"

"No surprise there," Bridgette stated, rolling her eyes, "I'll gladly vote against him."

"I vote with Bridgette!" Geoff said.

"I vote with Geoff!" Brody added.

"I vote with the majority!" Brick finished.

"Fine, we'll vote for him," MacArthur deadpanned.

As everyone walked away, MacArthur still sat there. A minute later, Alejandro walked up.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but could you join me in voting for Dawn? She is a traitor to us all!"

"Relax man, I was going to vote for her anyway. She annoys me a lot. I'll go convince Brick to vote her too."

"Thank you chica!" Alejandro then walked away. Later, when Brick was doing push ups, MacArthur tackled him to the ground.

"Listen chicken legs. Me and you are voting for Dawn, and that is final." MacArthur said, two inches from his face."

"I thought we were voting for Alejandro!"

"If you value your limbs, you'll join me. Got it?" Brick gulped, and then nodded.

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony! Dingos, Chipmunks, you know the drill. Because of time constraints, we have to use the voting machines from Total Drama Action. We have a half hour show, so get voting!" Chef passed out the voting machines, and everyone pressed a button. MacArthur glared at Brick, and he gulped, then clicked the Dawn button. We then see a montage of everyone else voting.

"Wow! There is some real drama in this group! I knew the team switch was a good idea! Anyway, the following players are safe."

"Rock"

"MacArthur"

"Lightning"

"Brody"

"Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"Brick"

"Heather"

"Jo"

All the campers claimed their marshmallow, and Chris held up the last one for Dawn and Alejandro, "Campers, this is the final marshmallow. You each received a lot of votes, and only one of you can go home. We had 5 votes for Dawn, 5 for Alejandro, and the last vote was for,

"Jo!"

"Wait, what! How did I get a vote!" Jo protested with her marshmallow.

"Thanks to your friendly dazed Heather, we have a tie! This calls for a tie breaker! The challenge, a good old fashioned round of rock, paper, scissors!"

"That's the best you could come up with?" Jo deadpanned.

"We weren't expecting a tie, so we had to improvise. So, the first one to win 5 matches will stay in the game! The loser will be going home! Ready, start!"

"Prepare to be defeated! I was the South American rock paper scissors champion!"

The camera shows a montage of Dawn and Alejandro going head to head, sweating, and flashing the symbols. In the end, we see Dawn cheering.

"Dawn wins! Alejandro, what happened? Your our ratings machine!"

"It was easy! What he was going do was all over his aura! You need to hide that better," Dawn stated smiling. Alejandro slumped, then walked to Dock of Shame.

"Wow, how did he go out early? Dawn, you terrify us all with the things you can do. Anyway, you're all safe, for now," Chris dismissed them.

 **Dawn: "I'm glad to be safe. I know MacArthur forced Brick to vote for me, but how did I get five votes? There is a traitor among my friends!"**

 **Rock: "Well, I voted for Dawn. I don't like how she helps everyone! I want her to help us, and us only! If she finds out, I'm so dead!"**

 **Votes:**

 **Dawn: Alejandro**

 **Jo: Alejandro**

 **Brody: Alejandro**

 **Geoff: Alejandro**

 **Bridgette: Alejandro**

 **Alejandro: Dawn**

 **Lightning: Dawn**

 **Brick: Dawn**

 **MacArthur: Dawn**

 **Rock: Dawn**

 **Heather: Jo**

 **Dawn: 5**

 **Alejandro: 5**

 **Jo: 1**

 **Alejandro fans, keep your pitchforks down! I like Dawn, and I didn't want her to go home, and assume most of you don't want her to either. I feel Dawn has potential to be a strong competitor, and she proved that by taking down the biggest threat in this game. Also, Duncney is back! I am planning to portray Courtney as the lovesick one in this story, similar to Emma in the Ridonculous Race. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and give me feedback! I will answer your questions at the beginning of every chapter. Bye.**

 **P.S. Anyone pick up Izzy's Gravity Falls reference? I love that show, so I figured I mention it here.**


	6. Chapter 6: Update

**Hello everyone! It's Professer Fish here! I have come to give you a quick explanation of everything going on. For starters, Duncney. Yes, I agree with all of you when you say I rushed it. I feel that I did. I went into this story with little planning, I make up each chapter as I go. One of my plans from the beginning was to get Duncney back. I was going to turn Courtney into someone like Emma from the Ridonculous Race, completely love sick. Since we know more of Courtney's character, I thought it would maybe work to have her rush back into a relationship. I'm not a personal fan of Scourtney, and I started this story with them as friends. I do agree I could have done Duncney a lot better than what the result turned out to be, and I apologize that I could not produce what you, the viewers, wanted. Now to the main antagonist. I always thought Dawn could be a strong player, and I wanted to express that opinion early on, so I had to sacrifice Alejandro. The main antagonist started to form last chapter, but I'm not going to tell you the answer outright. I will have to ditch some well liked players eventually, and Alejandro just happened to be the first one. Finally, the immunity idols. Cody and Sammy both have one, and I felt I gave them those a bit early. It will be a while before someone else finds one. I will give the main antagonist one. Cody and Sammy won't have to use theirs for a bit because they're friends with everyone, so it will be a while before I give someone a reason to give them the boot. Also as a side note, I think That Turtle Chick will like the next challenge. They gave me the idea for it, and I just hope I can produce the writing that you all enjoy. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Update 2

**Hello everyone, this is Professer Fish again! I'm sorry about this next chapter taking so long. I have a bunch of school work, so I haven't been able to update the story. I am so sorry that I can't update it. I promise it will be out before the end of the week, I'm going camping this weekend. Also, I know that I messed up Duncney, but now that it's a thing again, I'm just going to roll with it. That's it for this update, I am not giving up on this story! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup everyone! Time for chapter 6! The update was to show my planning of sorts for the next few chapters. Once again, I apologize about the Duncney scenario. My plan was to make Courtney like Emma from the Race, lovesick, but without Kitty to control her. I know I rushed it, and you have every right to hate on me in the review section. Now that they are together, whether you liked it or not, I'm going to start making them act like it. Anyway, I would like to shout out That Turtle Chick for today's challenge. They gave me the idea for it. I wanted to modernize the show, and they gave me the full plan for it. On with the show!**

 **BetaZackFan: I completely agree.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt. The teams went on a ninja hunt, for each other! Cody gave Heather what she had coming for 4 seasons, and the Dingos stirred up some big drama. In the end, Dawn and Alejandro were sent to a tiebreaker, where Dawn's weird ability to read auras FINALLY came to use, and sent Alejandro to the boat of losers. I miss that guy. Will Rock's betrayal to Dawn be revealed? Can the Panthers and Beavers hold up their uneasy alliance? Will my pumpkin-spice latte ever get here? Find out what happens this time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

 **At the spa hotel**

Jasmine sits up in her bed, and yawns.

"You know, I usually find sleeping in a tree enjoyable. But these beds are heaven!" Jasmine said to the now awoken Zoey.

"Yep, they sure are. I spent a lot of time here during All-Stars," Zoey replied. The two then looked over at Courtney's bed.

"I don't even want to think about where she is," Zoey said. Camera shows Duncan and Courtney making out in their sleeping clothes in the boys room. The camera zooms out to reveal the smartphone recording the whole thing. Back at the girls room.

"Neither of us is going to be bossy right? I just don't want to be in that kind of alliance," Zoey said, starting conversation.

"No way mate! We have a 50-50 alliance, and if we make it to the finale, we have a fair competition for the prize. Deal?" Jasmine replied, sticking out her hand.

"Deal!" Zoey said, shaking her hand.

"Good, now let's go get breakfast before Courtney comes back," the two exit the room.

 **In the loser cave**

Dawn sits up next to the other still sleeping losers. She looks around, then sighs.

 **Dawn: It's a shame that one of my friends voted for me. I know Alejandro got Lightning to, because he bad mouthed me to him. I can get him back on my side. MacArthur just doesn't like nice people, and she forced Brick to vote for her. But who voted else voted for me? Heather voted for Jo on accident, Jo and Rock voted for Alejandro, and the surfers all voted with me. Who could it be?"**

 **Rock: I feel really bad about voting for Dawn. It looks like it's making her freak. But if I tell her, she would end our alliance, and then I would be all on my own! I got to keep this up, and when the time is right, then I'll tell her. Why did I get myself into this!"**

Everyone else starts to wake up, and Heather is now back to normal.

"Ugh, that was the worst night of sleep ever! I have a killer headache!" she turns to everyone else, who are all smiling, "What are you losers looking at?" Jo points at her head, laughing. Heather grabs a mirror, then she sees a giant lump in her head, which is sticking out of her hair. She covers it with her hand, then runs out of the cave.

 **Heather: She is seen using her hair to cover the bump, "That Cody is going to pay!"**

"Attention campers! Meet me at the campfire pit in 10!"

While the campers are walking to the campfire pit, Cody turns to look at Duncan. He laughs, then elbows Gwen, "Gee, overkill much?" he points a Duncan, who once again is covered in lipstick. Gwen laughs, then nudges LeShawna. She sees Duncan, snickers, then elbows Harold. He snickers, then gets Sammy and B. Pretty soon, everyone is giggling except Duncan and Courtney.

"Alright nerds, what's so funny!" Duncan balls a fist. Cody grabs a mirror from Heather, who is still looking at her head.

"Hey! I was using that!" Heather complained. Cody ignores her, then hands the mirror to Duncan, smirking. Duncan sees himself, growls, then runs off toward the communal bathrooms.

 **Cody: That, was so good!**

 **Duncan: That twerp is going to pay!**

 **At the campfire pit**

"Why are there a bunch more campfire seats? And why are there headphone thingies?" Owen asked, confused.

"You just answered your own question Owen!" Chris said smiling.

"Are those the new VR things? Sweet! I have a headset at my house!" Harold said as he walked up to one. Chef came up and slapped his hand away when he tried to touch it.

"Wait a minute Harold. First of all, to help demonstrate, we've brought back classic competitor slash gamer, Sam," Chris said. Chef walked on screen with Sam in his arms. He tossed him on the ground, and Sam got up and started playing a handheld.

"Sam! You can play later! We need you for the demonstration!" Sam looked up from his handheld.

"Oh, sorry Chris! I was just playing Bubble Blaster 4! Anyway, these are the Virtual Reality headsets. They can simulate a game of any kind, using the remotes attached to the headset. Then you can play to your hearts content!"

"Thank you, Sam." Chris said.

"Can I play them? I mean you do need me for demonstration," Sam begged.

"Maybe, if you can swim," Chris smirked, then nodded at Chef. Chef added a bomb with Chris' face on it to Sam's handheld, but Sam didn't seem to notice. Chris pulled out a remote.

"Wait, what do you mean swim?"

Chris then pressed the button. Sam and his handheld exploded, catapulting him off the island, screaming.

"What is wrong with you Chris? That could have killed him!" Zoey protested.

"Relax, we already tested it on Owen in season 4, and he's standing here in flesh and bone, so he should be fine. Anyway, on with the challenge. When you first put on the headset, it will give you the option to create a hero with any superpower. As a side note, if you make your superpower some supreme god, you will end up with something really crappy, so don't try it. Once you have created your power, your entire team will be put in a random part of a randomly generated city. You will then have to find everyone else, and kill them. Last team with someone standing wins the challenge, and goes to the spa hotel. The first teams to be eliminated are on the chopping block. Now, take your positions!" Everyone ran to a headset, and put in their superpower.

"Hey Lightning, you should be some ultimate sports god," Jo whispered to Lightning.

"For once you're actually giving me good ideas!" Lightning responded. Jo just snickered.

 **Jo: That was for season 4.**

Everyone had entered the world, and the camera enters the simulated world. It shows the Beavers entering the game.

" _Schemer, Selfie Queen, Explosivo, Fart Monster, Justice Woman, and Invisibility Boy now entering,_ " a simulated voice said. Noah(Schemer) was topless, and only had shorts on. He had runes all over his body. Kitty(Selfie Queen) was in a pink tight suit, with a belt with smartphones all over it. Izzy(Explosivo) had a black ninja suit on with explosives on a belt around her waist. Owen(Fart Monster) was twice his normal size, with a scepter tank on his back full of what looked like fart gases attached to a rod to release them. Emma(Justice Woman) was wearing an outfit similar to Wonder Woman's, but with canadian colours. Junior(Invisibility Boy) was in his normal clothes, but he had a sword on his back and he was see through.

"Gee, I wonder which one of us is Fart Monster," Noah said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Owen.

"What! I didn't have any other ideas!" Owen said in defence.

"Well, did anyone get anything involving flight?" Junior asked.

"I think I have something," Kitty said, then she summoned a flying smartphone, "Everyone hop on!" Everyone got on, except Junior.

"It's fine, I'll go alone! I have less chance of being caught that way."

"Well, see ya around!" Kitty directed the smartphone to fly off.

 **At the Panthers spawnpoint**

" _Ninja Nerd, Super Aqua Chick, Grim Reaper, Machine Man, Iron Cody, and Better Half have entered the game."_

Harold(Ninja Nerd) was in an outfit similar to the samurai outfit from the World Tour commercial challenge. LeShawna(Super Aqua Chick) was in her outfit from Total Drama Action. Gwen(Grim Reaper) was in a black robe with a giant scythe. B(Machine Man) was in his normal clothes, but with glowing robot arms and legs, and body armour. Cody(Iron Cody) was in his normal clothes, but they were metallic. Sammy(Better Half) was in her normal clothes, but she had a line through the middle of her.

"Awesome! I got my dream powers!" Cody exclaimed, as he flew into the air with rocket boots.

"Same here! I get possession, invisibility, and my trusty scythe!" Gwen said, then she tested her power by possessing a nearby NPC, making him start to punch himself. A minute later, Gwen emerged from the man, and the NPC ran off.

"This is so cool!" Sammy shouted as she tested her power, which was duplication. 20 copies of her appeared around the area.

"Girl, you crazy!" LeShawna said as she sprouted water from her arm.

"Guys, I don't know about y'all, but I don't think we should stay in one area for too long, let's move!" Cody told his team as he flew off.

"Codys right, lets move!" Gwen shouted as she ran off. The other panthers followed.

 **The Dingos**

" _Queen Bee, Rockstar, Aura Master, Lava Lady, and Sports Wimp now entering,_ " announced the computer voice.

Heather(Queen Bee) was in a bee outfit, with a crown on top. Rock(Rockstar) was in an outfit similar to the band _Kiss_. Dawn(Aura Master) was in her normal clothes, and had a faint purple light surrounding her. Jo(Lava Lady) had her hair on fire, and her clothes looked melted. Lightning(come on, you can tell who he is) was in his normal clothes, but his muscles were shriveled, and his physique was similar to Cameron's.

"Hah! Sports Wimp! Sounds like you Jo!" Lightning smirked at Jo.

"Check again jockstrap!" Jo responded. Lightning looked down at himself.

"Aw man, this stinks!" Lightning sulked.

"Moving on, man, I didn't know these nerd gadgets made us look so awesome!" Jo said, admiring herself, then shot a fireball at a nearby fire hydrant, "Although that can be an exception with some of us," she added as she glanced at Heather.

"So what! I got my powers! And your the test subject!" Heather smirked, then shot a parasite from her mouth at Jo. It hit her in the side of the head, and she sat up, in a dazed form.

"All obey master Heather," Jo said in a dead expression. Then Heather snapped her fingers, and Jo shot another fireball at a nearby NPC.

"Now that's more like it!" Heather said as she sprouted wings, "Come on minion! Who's next?" she said glancing at her team. Dawn and Rock backed up, but Lightning smirked.

"I ain't afraid of no bee!" Lightning said.

"Well, your loss," Heather said as she shot another parasite at Lightning, it attached to him, and he sat up.

"All obey master Heather," he murmured.

"That's more like it!" Heather said, smiling, "But, I could use one more minion," she shot a parasite at Dawn, but it merely bounced off her force field.

"Wait, what!" Heather said shocked.

"My power prevents others from directly hurting me, in the name of mother earth!" Dawn explained.

"Ugh, fine. But I can still take Rock head!" Heather shot a parasite at Rock, but Dawn stepped toward him, granting him access to her force field.

"I can allow others in at anytime!" Dawn said giggling.

"Fiiine, two minions will be good. Come on idiots!" Heather said as she flew off, and her parasited teammates sprouted wings as well, and followed her. "Yes master Heather," Jo and Lightning said in unison as they followed. Rock and Dawn glanced at each other, then walked off.

 **Jo: "Heather ruined that entire challenge for me! I could have gotten so many kills, but I was under her control the entire time! At least Alejandro wasn't there to be King Bee," Jo said in disgust.**

 **Lightning: "Stupid Jo, ruining my super power! All I had was stupid teleportation! She's going to sha-pay!"**

 **The Chipmunks**

" _Chill Zone, Surfer Chick, General Soldier, Iron Stomach, and Muscle Cop now entering,_ "

Geoff(Chill Zone) was in tights, with a waistband with the initials CZ on it, Bridgette(Surfer Girl) was in a mermaid outfit, similar to that of Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ , Brody(Iron Stomach), was in swim trunks and topless, while his stomach was made of pure iron and had the initials Fe on it, Brick(General Soldier) was in his normal clothes, with no armour, MacArthur(Muscle Cop) also had her normal outfit on, but her muscles were noticeably more beefy.

"Woah, this is awesome dudes!" Geoff said as he shot ice from his hands, "Bridge, you look hot!" he added, seeing his fiance.

"Thanks honey bear! Watch this!" Bridgette said as she pulled a surfboard from thin air, with noticeably sharp edges, and she rid the surfboard halfway down the street.

"Nice! Let's jet!" Geoff replied, then he started spraying ice below his feet, creating a way of transport, while Bridgette surfed behind him.

"I want to try my powers!" Brody said, then he chomped down on a nearby car, swallowing it whole. After a couple seconds, his stomach opened up, firing a iron cannonball, shattering a window. "I love this show!" screamed the surfer as he ran off after Geoff and Bridgette.

"That makes one of us," MacArthur deadpanned, then jumped 20 feet in the air, punched through a wall, then went off.

"Well, I honor that fellow soldier!" Brick shouted, then tested his power. He summoned a robot army of 50, then bellowed to the arena, "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

When he started to run off, with robot army in tow, a T-Rex came out of nowhere and mauled Brick, killing him and sending him out of the VR. The T-Rex then began to shrink, and take the shape of Jasmine.

"Might want to keep quiet next time!" she chuckled, then the rest of the Snakes came up behind her.

" _Outback Animal, Zoey Hood, Loudmouth, and Chainlord now entering_."

Jasmine(Outback Animal) was dressed in her normal clothes. Zoey(Zoey Hood) was in a robin hood outfit, with a bow and quiver on her back. Courtney(Loudmouth) was in brown tights, with a megaphone logo on her chest. Duncan(Chainlord) was in his normal clothes, except his arms and legs were chains, and his hands were boxing gloves.

"This is sick!" Duncan said in excitement, then glanced at his newly reformed lover, "You look hot too babe," Courtney blushed.

"Thanks Duncan! But you guys might want to cover your ears," the rest of the Snakes did as instructed, then Courtney let out an ear piercing scream, shattering every window within a mile radius.

"That is so hot!" Duncan exclaimed, then the two started making out in VR (somehow).

"Jasmine, let's go. Courtney's scream probably just alerted them to our location," Zoey suggested.

"Good idea mate. Let's roll!" she turned into an eagle and flew off, while Zoey flipped through the streets. The camera shows Heather, Lightning, and Jo flying through the sky. Heather spots Duncan and Courtney making out in the street, then she flies down and spits parasites at them.

"All obey master Heather," Duncan and Courtney said in unison, then they sprouted wings and followed Heather.

"Hey Chris! If these two losers," Heather gestured toward Duncan and Courtney, "are under my control, are they considered part of my team?" Heather shouted up at the ceiling.

"Sure why not?" responded the host, then he made a public announcement, "Attention all competitors! Heather's power is mind control, although it isn't permanent. If she is the last one alive, anyone under her control, even if they are on the other team, will be considered part of the Dingos!" shouts of protest came from the city, "Sorry! Them's the rules!"

 **Heather: "I have to say, for the nerdy challenge that that was, that was really fun!"**

 **Chipmunks: Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody**

The three surfers were going together, with Geoff and Bridgette on Geoff's ice path, and Brody running beside them.

"Dude stop! I think I hear someone!" Brody hissed at his friend. Geoff stopped, and the three hid behind a trash can. They then see the Beavers (minus Junior) riding on Kitty's smartphone.

"Blast em' Geoff!" Bridgette told him. He obeyed, and fired a bolt of ice at the smartphone. It froze over, and the 5 Beavers came to a crash.

"Is everyone alright?" Owen asked his team, looking around, "OK, we're good!" the oaf said cheerfully as he got up, revealing Noah under him, looking crushed.

"Even in VR, you still find ways to cut off my circulation," Noah said weakly as he got up,

"Well, someone's nearby," he put his middle and index finger to his temple, and then went up to Owen, pointing at a nearby trash can, "Fire some gases at that trash can."

The big oaf did as instructed, but the surfers jumped out before the fumes could reach them.

"Alright dudes! Time for a fight!" Geoff exclaimed. Before he could fire any ice, he was struck in the side by a telephone poll, courtesy of Noah.

"Hey! Not cool egghead!" Bridgette shouted at the smirking nerd, then she summoned a surfboard sword, and started slashing at Noah.

The fight continued on, will Owen and Izzy dueling with Brody, while Geoff fought Emma and Kitty and Bridgette continued her duel with Noah. After a while, Owen's gases began to get to Brody, and he passed out. Owen switched a knob on his fume dispenser, and the gas in the tank started bubbling. Owen sprayed it at Brody, killing him.

"Nice one Big O!" Izzy said victorious.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Geoff ran over to his best bud, and cradled his head in his arms. While Geoff screamed in Brody's ear, Emma took the time to slash him with her sword, killing him.

 **Noah: "Wow, she is so amazing!" he said dreamily staring into the camera.**

While Noah admired his girlfriend, Bridgette took the time to slash Noah into bits. The rest of his team shot their gaze over at the two, as Noah was officially killed. Before Bridgette had the chance to run, Gwen appeared from behind, and stabbed Bridgette in the back with her scythe.

 **Bridgette: "Well played Gwen. Well played…"**

While the remaining Beavers focused their attention on Gwen, Harold and LeShawna came from behind and tag teamed Kitty and Emma, leaving them dead on the ground.

"Uh oh! Time for Explosivo and Big O to bounce!" Izzy shrieked, then tossed down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Izzy and Owen were gone, and the trio could see Heather in the sky above.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Gwen asked LeShawna and Harold, smirking. The two nodded, and Harold tossed exploding ninja stars at the 5 heroes in the sky. They all fell down, and Heather was the first one up.

"Who did that!" the queen bee snapped, then she noticed the trio, and smirked, "This will be too fun. Minions, attack!"

Duncan shot his chains at Harold, Courtney shrieked everywhere, Jo was throwing lava, and Lightning was trying to beat Harold to a pulp, but utterly failing. Heather was up in the sky, grinning smugly, and covering her ears from Courtney. As the battle continued, Lightning was easily killed by Harold's sword, and Jo couldn't take LeShawna's water blast, as Jo was turned into stone. When the Panthers thought they had the edge, Duncan caught Harold in his chains, and held him up to Courtney, who shrieked in his ear. This caused his head to explode. LeShawna watched all this happen near by, madder than ever.

 **LeShawna: "I know they were all mind controlled by Heather, and did it against their will, but those three are going to get it! No one messes with Harold like that, not on my watch!" she scowled.**

LeShawna nodded at Gwen, who had the same idea. Gwen went incognito, and then possessed Courtney, then she made her scream how much a failure she was at everyone.

"I'M SUCH A FAILURE!" Gwen made Courtney scream, then went on a rant on how she had never passed a test. When Gwen was done with her fun, she exited the perfectionist, and looked over at Duncan. LeShawna had covered her ears, but Duncan hadn't been able to at LeShawna's will, and his head was gone. Gwen then stabbed Courtney with her scythe, killing her. The two friends smiled at their success, then looked at Heather, who was flying in the air, covering her ears. When she looked down, she saw all of her minions dead. She scowled, called upon miniature bees, her other superpower. When she was about to send them at the two Panthers, Cody flew up. He flew in front of the bees. While the bees slowly killed him, he shouted at Gwen and LeShawna.

"Run! Get out of here!" he shouted as the two other Panthers ran off. After another minute, Cody collapsed onto the ground, dead.

 **Outside VR, at the campfire pit:**

Cody exited VR, feeling proud of his sacrifice. Courtney and Duncan glanced at him for a second, then went back to what they were doing, which was making out. The camera then shows Chris and Chef talking.

"So, who do think is going to win this thing? My money's on those darn Beavers. That Izzy girl is a complete whack job, " Chef turned to the host.

"Fat chance, the Panthers got this. They have the most people left! Sierra told me that the team with most members left at this point in these kinds of competitions," Chris smirked at him.

"What about Sierra? Is she here!" Cody said as he walked by, then crouched into a fetal position and put his arms above his head. Chris glanced at this, lowered his eyes, and then pointed in the opposite direction.

"You wanna put money down on this pretty boy? I got 100 spare ones," Chef grinned at Chris.

"Make that 200, and you got yourself a deal," Chris retaliated. Chef grinned wickedly, then shook his hand. As if on cue, Sammy and B exited VR.

"MacArthur snuck up on us both," Sammy explained, and B nodded in agreement. Then the two walked off. Chris growled as Chef grinned.

"Good luck pretty boy! You're gonna need it!" then the cook cackled as he walked off.

 **Chris McLean: "That stupid cook thinks he's got a point on me. Well, as host, I have many special privileges." The host grins evilly.**

The camera cuts to Cody walking back to the cabins, whistling, when Chris runs up behind him.

"Listen here, Cody. You are going back in that VR, and you're going to win the game for the Panthers," Chris hissed in the geek's face.

"What! No way! I'm not cheating!" Cody responded.

"Oh yes you are, and if you don't, you're off the show!" Chris said, smirking.

"Fiiiiine, but I'm not doing this again! I'll hire lawyers if I have to do this again,"

"Good, now come with me. We have to use Chef's VR set if we want to do this in private."

 **Cody: "Why would Chris want me to cheat? Whatever happens, I'm not going to be the mole of this season!"**

 **Back at the campground**

"Where were you?" Chef asked Chris as he rejoined his assistant.

"Just taking a leak," Chris lied. Chef looked at him skeptically.

"What's happened since I was gone?

"That Zoey girl went out, Cody somehow lived that Heather chick attacking him, Heather is gone, and that tubby one went bye bye."

"Really? Well in that case," Chris leaned into a speaker, which was connected to the VR system, "All contestants meet in the center for one final battle! And hurry up! My cappuccino is getting cold!" Chris took a sip of his drink.

 **The Dingos (Rock and Dawn)**

"So, who do you think voted for you last night?" Rock asked Dawn, trying to start conversation.

"Well, I checked everyone's aura. I wouldn't trust MacArthur, as she forced Brick into voting for me. She doesn't like nice people. Alejandro was bad mouthing me to Lightning, but his aura shows he doesn't really hate me. I still have no idea about the last one. Heather voted for Jo, because she was dazed. The other options were Brody, Geoff, Bridgette, and Jo. Bridgette's aura shows she is too kind hearted to vote for a fellow animal lover. Geoff would do whatever she says, and Brody just goes along with it. It may have been Jo. Her aura is a bit more red than most."

"Well, good luck finding it out. At least you're still in the game," Rock offered.

"True. Thanks for helping me Rock! You're aura shows you have a bright future in the music profession," Dawn giggled. MacArthur, who had been listening in on the conversation, jumped from above, aiming at Dawn. Her force field caused her to bounce off, throwing her into a building. She got up, mad as ever. She picked up a nearby telephone pole, and used Dawn as a ball to her bat. Dawn was flung into a building, killing her on impact. Rock, mad that his new friend was killed in such a manner, played a song on his guitar. The soundwaves continued to fling MacArthur around the street, causing her to bring down many buildings. When Rock fired one last shock wave on a power slide, it was finally her death.

"Chipmunks are out! They will be one of the teams joining me at the elimination room tonight! All remaining competitors meet me at the middle of the map! And you might want to hurry up, the wall will close in until you reach the middle!" Chris shouted into the virtual reality.

 **At the middle. Remaining competitors, Beavers: Izzy, Junior. Panthers: Gwen, LeShawna, Cody. Dingos: Rock. Snakes: Jasmine, Zoey.**

"Everyone, begin! Next team out will be sending someone home tonight!"

The battle began, with superpower clashing against superpower. Junior was hiding in a corner, slashing if anyone came near him. He missed most of them, but the first one to connect was to Rock. Junior took the chance to slash at him more times, and Rock was killed.

"Dingos are out! The spa hotel is up for grabs!"

Izzy took this time to run to the center.

"Well, it's been a fun fight everyone! Thanks for coming out!" cackled the lunatic. She pulled out a remote with a skull and crossbones button.

"Izzy, no!" Junior said as he ran from the corner, trying to stop her. He had no success, and a giant explosion came from the arena. When the smoke cleared, you could see everyone's carcass, as well as a T-Rex's(Jasmine). Out of all the dead bodies, there was one movement. Cody stuck his arm up, signalling that he was still alive.

"Cody is still standing so the Panthers win!" Chris shouted. Outside the VR, the Panthers cheered, then looked around for Cody.

"Time to pony up Chef!" Chris said as he turned to the cook. Chef grumbled as he gave the host his money. Cody then walked up from the forest.

"Cody! Me and LeShawna saw you dead! How did you survive?" Gwen asked as the Panthers ran up to him.

"I had a special health pack in my suit," Cody lied. The Panthers continued cheering, as the camera cuts to Courtney, who is glaring at Cody.

 **Courtney: "I saw that twerp out of the VR, how did he win the game!"**

 **Back at the campground**

Courtney walks up to the Beavers cabin, and knocks on the door. Kitty answers.

"Hi Courtney!" Kitty greeted.

"Yeah, listen. Can I borrow your phone for a second?" Courtney asked.

"Uh, why?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Chris cheated on today's challenge, and I want to contact the producers."

"While I would love to find out why my team isn't in the spa hotel, I can't give you my phone. Emma's already working on what you just said. She said she saw Cody outside of VR."

"Oh, well good!" Courtney said as she started to leave.

"No problem! And good luck in the rest of the competition! And Duncan!" KItty added as she walked off. Courtney flushed with embarrassment when Duncan was brought up.

 **Courtney: "Why did she have to bring up Duncan! Anyway, looks like the other lawyer here has a similar mindset as me. Perhaps I can get her into an alliance! And where Emma goes, so does Noah, Owen, and Kitty."**

 **In the woods**

Brick was sitting on a rock, depressed, because he thought he was going home tonight. When MacArthur walked up, he barely greeted her before he sulked again.

"What's wrong soldier?"

Brick sighed, "I'm probably going home tonight, because I did absolutely nothing in today's challenge,"

"Well, I have a way to prevent that,"

"Really?"

"You join me in an alliance. But, you do what I say, when I say it, and vote with me. If you double cross me, I will break all your limbs, throw you off a cliff, and vote you off, got it?" MacArthur hissed in his face.

Brick gulped, "OK! Who do we vote for?" MacArthur whispered the contestant's name in Brick's ear.

"Do we have to?" MacArthur glared at him, "Ok, fine, I'll vote for them."

"Good, now let's talk to everyone else."

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Chipmunks, Dingos. Welcome back to elimination ceremony! You guys just cannot seem to get out of here! Once again, congrats to the Panthers for winning the spa hotel. You and the Beavers are power houses!" Chris said, but was then cut off by Emma.

"Yeah, about that. I was looking through the footage from today's episode, and it turns out you, Chris McLean, interfered with the challenge, by putting Cody back in the challenge!" Emma said. Everyone gasped.

"I did no such thing!" Chris lied.

"Oh really?" Emma retaliated. She pulled Kitty's phone out of her pocket, and everyone gathered around as Emma played the footage from today's episode. Everyone watched, then glared at Chris.

"You did this to win our bet! You filthy cheater!" Chef complained.

"Yeah, I interfered. What are you all going to do about it?" Chris sneered.

"I contacted the producers, and they said you and Chef's contract refrain you two from messing with the challenges like this. Chef's been punished for it, and now it's your turn." Emma responded. Everyone cheered as Duncan, Geoff, Lightning, and Owen grinned, then Duncan pounded his fist into his hand.

"Fine! The Panthers are no longer the winners. The new winner will be the team with the most kills, the Beavers, courtesy of Izzy. The Panthers will not be voting or being sent home, since Cody didn't get any kills."

"Hah hah! Explosivo does it again!" Izzy shouted as the Beavers cheered. The Panthers groaned.

"Why did you do it Cody?" Sammy asked him.

"Chris threatened to kick me off if I didn't," Cody sighed. Gwen patted him on the back.

"It's fine Cody, we understand what a jerk Chris is," Gwen assured him.

"Now that that fiasco is over, on with the voting.

"The following campers are safe,"

"MacArthur"

"Bridgette"

"Brody"

"Geoff"

"Jo"

"Heather"

"Rock"

"Dawn"

It was down to Lightning and Brick. Brick was looking worried, but Lightning was grinning with his armed crossed.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. You both performed poorly in the challenge, and one of you is about to go home. The final marshmallow goes to,"

"Brick."

Brick grinned as he claimed his marshmallow.

"Sha-what! You voted out the Lightning! This was Jo's doing, wasn't it?"

"Actually Jockstrap, this wasn't me. I voted for General Drippy,"

"You're lying! This is a conspiracy!" Lightning said as he was hauled off by Chef.

"The rest of you are all safe, for now."

"Wait!" came the familiar voice of Sam.

"What are you doing back?" Chris said.

"You said if I could swim back, I could play the VR system! I brought, like, 5 games for it!" Sam reminded him.

"Fiiiine, you can go play the dumb game," Chris said in annoyance. Sam cheered, then ran off. The camera cuts up into the sky as the last thing heard is Sam pressing the buttons on the VR remote, and shouting at enemies.

 **Votes:**

 **Brick: Lightning**

 **Jo: Brick**

 **MacArthur: Lightning**

 **Lightning: Brick**

 **Rock: Lightning**

 **Dawn: MacArthur**

 **Geoff: Lightning**

 **Bridgette: Lightning**

 **Brody: Lightning**

 **Heather: Lightning**

 **Lightning: 7**

 **Brick: 2**

 **MacArthur: 1**

 **I finally got this out! I was super busy with school, so the next chapter won't take so long. I had no other plot lines for Lightning, and I found him as expendable. It will start to come down to the people with plot lines, which means most of the Beavers won't be gone for a while. This will probably be same with Panthers, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you all liked Sam coming back in. I have some more cameo appearances in the future, and one will be a major plot line in the story. Just know, there will be no one that wasn't in the start of the season coming back into the competition. I don't know about people who have previously been eliminated. Well, see you all soon, and be sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Professor Fish is back with another chapter! I don't know if you noticed it, but 4 out of 5 of the people sent home so far have been villains! I have to make room for this season's new villain, and Heather is not going anywhere! I have more plot lines being developed in this chapter, so you might want to read on!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt! We sent the teams into a whole nother world, literally! The teens explored the world of VR, and had a swell ole' time! Heather finally got people to listen to her," shows flashback of Heather mind controlling her team, "Izzy went boom, and our contestants accused your's truly of cheating, which I strictly deny. In the end, Lightning was blindsided by MacArthur's new alliance, and he was sent home! We're running out of evil people on this show, and we need someone to step up to this role! Find out what happens this time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays.**

 **At the Panther's cabin.**

LeShawna sits up, yawns, then stretches out.

"Man, I was looking forward to first class beds, not this junk," she murmurs as the other girls sit up.

"Eh, it was right of Emma to call out Chris' cheating. He would have kept doing it if someone hadn't called him out," Gwen said, as she yawned, "I do feel bad that Cody had to be Chris' pawn. He and Owen didn't deserve to be Chris' pawns."

"Girl, you really have changed," LeShawna said, smirking.

"Eh, glad to have you guys as friends," Gwen said, gesturing at LeShawna and Sammy.

"I'm just glad to have any friends," Sammy said.

"Girl, you have got to remember. We all like you better than your sister. She was turning into Heather 3.0."

"Wow, thanks LeShawna!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Um, LeShawna, I know who 2.0 is," Gwen said, glaring.

"Oh, sorry girl," then the 3 shared a laugh.

 **At the loser cave**

"Ok, this is ridiculous people! We have lost the last 4 challenges, and it's likely that another one of us will be sent home next time we lose! We need to win a challenge!" Heather counseled her team.

"I dunno, we could be booting you next time. You haven't done much for our team," Jo retaliated.

"Hey! We need a leader, and you 3 aren't exactly the leader type," Heather sneered.

"Fine, knock yourself out," Jo deadpanned.

"Wait, what? I mean, good, you all realize who should be in charge," Heather said, shocked.

 **Heather: "Jo is up to something. She was fighting me in All Stars for the leadership role. She isn't one to back down from a fight. I have to find out what she's doing."**

 **Jo: "I'm trying to stay low key this season, and not going for the leadership role. I'm hoping that will give me a way better chance to win the million."**

"Anyway, you all will do what I say, when I say it. Got it? And that means you vote with the me too!" Heather instructed her team.

"Your aura states you want to be in charge so you can get people to finally listen to you," Dawn stated out of the blue.

"Wait, how do you know that? I mean, that isn't true," stammered Heather.

"When you lie, you start stammering. Just like with Alejandro in-"

"Shut up weirdo! Anymore of that, and I'll make your life a living nightmare!" Heather said, glaring at Dawn. She gulped, and then looked at the floor.

 **Dawn: "Heather is just trying to hide the fact that she feels lonely inside. It's sad when people try to do that."**

"Attention campers!" Chris blared across the island, "Meet at the docks pronto! Today's challenge is going to be extra icy!"

 **At the docks**

"Alright campers! We are going to be using a classic game for our challenge, Snow Forts! It's going to be called, I Snow You're There!"

"Gee, what a great name," Noah said sarcastically.

"I know!" Chris said, not picking up the sarcasm.

"How are we going to play with snow forts? It's about 70 degrees out here, and there isn't a cloud for a mile!" Zoey asked.

"What an excellent observation Zoey! I'll show you you're playing field!" Chris said, then pulled out a remote. He pressed a button, and the island started to shake.

"Oh, not this again!" Jasmine screamed.

"We added a few improvements to the island when we rebuilt it!" Chris shouted as the cabins and spa hotel disappeared behind them and was replaced with a winter wonderland.

"Yes! Snow day!" Junior exclaimed.

"What about our stuff? It was in the cabins!" Cody asked.

"Don't worry, all of your stuff is safe and sound," Chris assured him.

"Wait, with the island being able to do that stuff again, does that mean…" Sammy started.

"Yep! Camp Wawanakwa is now 100% artificial! And don't worry about another self destruct challenge. We made sure not to add another self destruct sequence this time," Chris finished.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jasmine said in relief.

"Aw man! Explosivo wanted to be back in action!" Izzy complained.

"Wait, does that mean the animals are robotic too!" Dawn said in horror.

"No, the budget was already running low rebuilding everything, so we had to use regular animals," Chris said.

"Thank the mother earth!" Dawn sighed.

"Moving on with today's challenge, we brought in someone special to help demonstrate! Ridonculous Race contestants, I think you know them well!" Chris said, excited, "It's the-"

 **MacArthur: "It better not be-"**

 **Kitty: "Those no good-"**

 **Emma: "Backstabbing-"**

 **Geoff: "Lying-"**

 **Brody: "Manipulative-"**

 **MacArthur: "No good for brains-"**

"Ice Dancers!" Chris exclaimed. The Ridonculous Race contestants groaned.

"Why them?" MacArthur complained.

"These guys are major ratings machines! I just watched the show recently, and I wish I had chosen these guys to be on this show! Also Noah and Emma, you guys looked really stupid in that show," Chris explained, grinning. This also earned glares from Noah and Emma.

 **Noah: "I, hate, Chris," he gritted through his teeth.**

Chef rode in on a jeep, now in winter clothes. In the back, Jacques and Josee were sitting in the back, smiling and waving.

"Their like Heather, but split in two," Emma whispered to Gwen, which caused Gwen to giggle.

"Hello, to all our fans!" Josee said, waving at the camera as she and Jacques stepped off the jeep.

"OK, just a head's up, you two aren't competing this time, got it?" Chris said to the duo.

"WHAT! That's the only reason we came!" Jacques complained.

"If you had watched the past shows, you would know one very important fact about me, I'm a liar!"

"He ain't lyin' there," LeShawna said.

"Anyway, we set up a snow challenge, and we need you to demonstrate. Figuring your ice dancers, you should be most experienced with snow," Chris said.

"We skate on ice in an arena you dimwit host!" Josee snapped, "We want the gold, so let us in the competition, or we're leaving!"

"Well, your loss!" Chris chuckled, "Chef!" Chef walked up to the ice dancers, attached a "Chris Bomb" (That's what I'm calling those bombs he attaches to leaving guests) to them, and Chris pressed a button on a remote. The ice dancers were sent screaming off the island. MacArthur grinned.

 **MacArthur: "Man, is that satisfying!"**

"Thank god those lunatics are gone!" Kitty sighed in relief. The other Race contestants nodded in agreement.

"Ey Chris! Ah can demonstrate!" came a familiar voice.

"Wait, is that-" Jasmine started. Sugar jumped out of the snow.

"Gah!" Chris screamed, "What are you doing here! We kicked you off!"

"Ah want to be part of this show! This pageant queen ain't quiten till I get back on this show!" Sugar protested.

"Normally, I would love the opportunity to add more interns, but I just can't stand you! Chef!" Chris shouted. Chef added another Chris Bomb to Sugar, and Chris pressed the button in a heartbeat.

"Fish nuggettttttts!" Sugar shouted as she was launched from the island.

"Finally! Without any further distractions, let's explain the challenge! This is an homage to the Snow Fort challenge from season 4! B, no magnifying glasses this time, got it?" B nodded, then sulked, "Good, now you will each have 1 hour to build yourself a snow fort, then you all will each be given a special item that must be kept in your fort at all times. If your item is put in another fort, they get a point. First team to get three items in your fort wins the spa hotel. Once a team gets all three items and are done with the challenge, the fort will be destroyed and all the items will be set free, ready for capture again. Once again, you will have snowballs to launch at your pursuing competitors, but they must be launched by hand. No shovels. However, I will judge the forts. The best fort in my opinion will be getting a shovel to launch their snowballs. I was going to have the ice dancers judge, but now that they're gone, it will be my lone vote. Last two teams will be sending someone home tonight! Now, there are a couple 'surprises' hidden in the snow, and they can benefit or harm your team. Now, let's begin!

 **Beavers**

"Any of you guys have any ideas?" Noah asked his team.

"Oh oh! Let Izzy do this! She has built tons of snow forts!" Izzy volunteered.

"As skeptical as I am of this, we might as well go with, unless anyone else has a plan?" Noah asked.

"I can only make a basic fort," Junior said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me and Kitty were never snow people," Emma added.

"All me and my brothers did was drink the lemonade people poured in the snow for us," Owen said. Everyone cringed at that.

"Uh, ok. Izzy, what's the plan?" Noah said, trying to change the subject.

"I need everyone to start digging! And it needs to be a big hole!" the lunatic shouted. Noah rolled his eyes, then start digging with the rest of the team.

 **Panthers**

"Alright, I think we have a clear design leader," LeShawna said, then everyone looked B, "You got this?" B responded with a thumbs up.

"Alright, we do what B says. Or, directs us to do. Any objections?" LeShawna asked, and no one said anything, "Great! B, take it away!"

B pointed at LeShawna, Gwen, and Sammy and made a picking up motion.

"I think he wants you guys to gather snow and put it in a pile," Cody said. B nodded, and LeShawna, Gwen, and Sammy went off. B looked at Harold and Cody, and made a motion for them to come with him, and start building, "Harold, I think B wants us to build the fort," Cody said. B nodded, and grabbed a stick nearby. He wrote "Castle" in the ground, and Harold and Cody nodded, indicating that they understood. They then started building their fort.

 **Dingos**

"Alright, as your leader, we do what I say!" Heather stated.

"Where do we begin Queen Bee?" Jo deadpanned.

"Go collect some snow!" Heather hissed. Jo rolled her eyes, and then walked off.

"You two build the fort!" Heather commanded, pointing at Rock and Dawn.

"Aw yeah! Me and Spud love playing in the snow!" Rock cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, just get building!" Heather said as she walked off. After about 10 paces, she stepped on a booby trap, and it sent her flying into the mound of snow the Panthers had collected. She jumped out, and was met with LeShawna.

"Yo queenie! Get outta our fort!" LeShawna shouted, then started chasing Heather.

 **Chipmunks**

"I can build the fort! I built a ton out of dirt in cadet school!" Brick said.

"Go nuts," MacArthur responded.

"Us surfers aren't that good with snow," Bridgette said.

"I play with sand a lot! I can help build!" Brody offered.

"Fine. other two surfers, help me gather snow," MacArthur said to Bridgette and Geoff. When she looked over, the two were making out, "Ugh."

 **MacArthur: "Those two are starting to get on my nerves," she scowled.**

 **Snakes**

"So, got any ideas?" Zoey asked Jasmine.

"Well, are you any good at building forts?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm alright," Zoey responded.

"Good, you can build the fort! I'll gather some snow! I'm not sure those two are going to be much help," Jasmine said, pointing at Courtney and Duncan, who were once again making out.

"Great! Let's do this!" Zoey said.

The camera then shows a montage of all the teams building their fort, with many booby traps being set off. Some of the villains (i.e. Heather) tried to sabotage other teams (i.e. the Panthers with LeShawna) at the end of the hour, all the teams had made their forts, some better than others.

"Time is up! Now, let's judge the forts! I'm going to judge them in backwards order, so first up is the Snakes!" Chris announced. He walks over to the Snakes fort. It's similar to the Rat's fort from season 4.

"Seriously? This is weak!" Chris said looking at the fort.

"We might have accomplished more if we didn't have to do this by ourselves! Look inside!" Jasmine said. Camera cuts inside the fort, where Duncan and Courtney are making out.

 **Chris McLean: "I didn't think the delinquent and crazy lawyer would ever get that serious in another relationship, but that was disgusting!"**

"OK, moving on, we have the Chipmunks!" Chris stated. We then see the Chipmunk's fort, which is similar to a military barracks. Brick pops out of it, and salutes.

"This is to honour my drill sergeant!" Brick states.

"Hmm. Boring, but it's something!" Chris says, "Now the Dingos!" The camera shows the Dingos fort, which is just a square box.

"Wow, this is pathetic," Chris said, staring at the fort.

"You try building an impressive snow fort in one hour with four people!" Heather complained.

"Try it with two!" shouted Zoey from off-screen.

"Anyway, let's hope the final two teams have created something better! Time for the Panther's fort!" Camera cuts to the B's creation, which is a giant castle with a moat.

"Woah! This, is awesome!" Chris shouted as the Panthers popped up at the railing, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say B built this." The Panthers nodded. Then B nudged Cody, who went to the bottom of the castle. A few seconds later, some of the walls of the castle were retracted, and some snowball cannons appeared.

"This, is so cool! Unless the Beavers can create something so cool, the Panthers might get a shovel, which will be useless to them!" Chris said, then walked to where the Beavers are standing. They are using a tarp to hide their fort from everyone else. When Chris goes to the other side of the tarp the Beavers are just standing there.

"Uh, did you guys even build a fort?" Chris asked.

"Yep!" Izzy said, then she pulled out a remote. She pressed a button, and a trapdoor appeared in the snow. It opened, and a snow staircase appeared.

"Follow me!" cackled Izzy as she ran down the stairs as her team followed. Chris looked at the camera, shrugged, and walked down. When he got there, he gasped. It was a giant living room, with a luxury couch, pool table, working TV, and more.

"Wha, how!?" Chris said in shock.

"Don't look at us, ask the nut job," Noah said.

"The military room is in the back!" cackled Izzy.

"OK, let's go announce the winner," Chris said.

 **Back at the campground**

"OK, we have a winner!" Chris announced to all the teams. The Panthers started to cheer, but were stopped Chris, "The Beavers!"

"What?" LeShawna said, shocked as the Beavers cheered.

"Yeah, I chose my winner! The Beavers win the shovel!" Chris said, ignoring her.

"Izzy wins again!" screamed Izzy as she ran behind the tarp again, and her team followed.

 **LeShawna: "Is it just me, or is that girl some kind of crazy!"**

"Alright, now that we have the forts, let's distribute the items you shall be defending. Snakes, you will be defending, this!" Chris said, and a cage was brought in with a tiny living plant inside.

"Isn't that one of Larry's kids?" Zoey asked.

"Yep! We got it from Boney Island! Took a lot of interns to get this guy!" Chef dropped the plant in the Snake's shack, "Now chipmunks, you'll be guarding, a mutant squirrel!"

"Wait, one of those eye laser squirrels?" Brick said. Chris nodded.

"Hah! That squirrel will have nothing on me!" MacArthur said.

"Well, I wish you luck with that, not! Dingos, you'll be guarding, a real live Dingo!" Chef walked in with the dog on a leash. Rock, Heather, and Jo backed away with a worried look on their faces, Dawn smiled.

"This dingo's aura shows he is very scared right now. He need's comfort!" Dawn cried. She walked up and petted the creature. At first it growled, but then it started to whimper in enjoyment.

 **Heather: "OK, that girl, is weird!"**

"Panthers, you shall keep, this!" Chef handed Cody a purple egg.

"Wait! This is one of those condor eggs!" Cody cried.

"Bingo! That mother condor followed us all the way here, so you might want to watch out!" Chris chuckled.

"Gah!" Cody tossed the egg into Harold's hand, and ran off.

"Moving on, Beavers! I need someone out here!" Chris shouted. Izzy and Noah walked out.

"You guys will be guarding, a beaver!" Chef walked up with gloves and handed the beaver to Izzy.

"Alright buddy!" Izzy said to the beaver, "Welcome to team E-Scope!" This caused the Beaver to look a tad worried.

"Come on Izzy," Noah said, then dragged Izzy behind the tarp again.

"We will have a 5 minute peace zone, then you can start going after the other teams! Now, go strategize!"

 **Beavers**

"Alright, now we need to divvy up who is where," Noah told his friends, "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I think we should have Junior as a runner. No offense kid, but I don't think you'll be too well in a defense situation," Emma offered.

"No offense taken!" Junior said.

"I'll go with Junior. I won't be much help on defense either," Noah added.

"Me and Kitty can stay outside the fort and fire snowballs with the shovel," Emma said, "Izzy and Owen, you two would be the best on defense. Me and Kitty should be fine, but if things get hairy, use the military room!"

"Sergeant E-Scope is on it!" Izzy shouted.

"Great! Let's go win another challenge!" Emma said.

 **Panthers**

"Alright y'all, we need to send our weakest team members to attack. We need our best players on defense. Cody, Harold, sorry, but that means you," LeShawna said. They nodded, accepting their fate as weakling nerds, "B, you know the base best. Your on main defense. Sammy, you can help him," the two nodded. "Finally, me and Gwen will stand outside base, keeping people out with snowballs and stealing an item if we see the chance. We can win this y'all!" LeShawna put her hand out, and everyone piled on. "PANTHERS!" they chanted, then ran to their positions.

 **Dingos**

"Alright aura girl, you're on defense, since you're the only one that can handle that Dingo," Heather said. The camera cuts to Dawn, who is in a lotus position with the Dingo in her lap.

"I'll stay back with her!" Rock volunteered.

"Hey, it's your funeral," Jo said.

"Come on Jo, we're on offense," Heather said as she exited the fort. Jo followed.

 **Chipmunks**

"I attack! No questions asked!" MacArthur glared at her team. Brick and Brody backed up while Geoff and Bridgette continued to make out.

 **Brody: "MacArthur seems to be really mean as of late. I liked her better when she was joking around with Sanders. She's, kind of like Heather," he shrugged.**

"You two!" MacArthur shouted at Geoff and Bridgette, who looked up, "You're on defense!" The two shrugged went back to making out.

"Brick, you're with me. Brody, you stay outside the fort and chuck snowballs at those losers. We are not losing again!" MacArthur shouted as she stormed out of the fort. Brody and Brick gulped, then went to their positions.

 **Brick: "I was glad to be on this team, because I wasn't going to be bossed around by Jo. Now I have MacArthur to deal with. I mean, she's a fellow cadet, and she'll keep me safe from elimination, so I might as well go with it," He scratched the back of his head.**

 **Snakes**

"I'll go on offense," Zoey told Jasmine, "Your physique will help us better on defense. No offense."

"None taken mate!" Jasmine replied cheerfully, then turned to Duncan and Courtney, "You two gonna help me or what?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Courtney paused, then went make out with Duncan.

 **Courtney: "Yeah, I may have not been help in the challenge, but let a girl go after her man!"**

 **Duncan: "I love that woman."**

 **Jasmine: "Courtney may blab about going after her man, but when I was with Shawn, we actually, oh, I don't know, TRIED!"**

 **Zoey: "This game is getting really hard when me and Jasmine are trying to do these team challenges by ourselves.**

"Alright teams! Let the snowball fight, begin!"

All of the runners for each team ran out of their forts, ready to win the game. Most of the runners ran immediately for the Beaver's fort, eager to see what made Chris choose his winner. Meanwhile, Junior and Noah ran for the Snake's fort.

"Alright, time to see what you losers built!" MacArthur said as she tore the tarp away. When it was flung away, Emma and Kitty had a pile of pre-made snowballs ready. They barraged the runners, and while people like Cody and Harold ran away, MacArthur growled, walked up to their shovel, and snapped it and half.

"So much for a reward," Kitty said, then backed away with Emma.

"How did you guys win the challenge! You don't even have a fort!" Cody said, as he had returned. As the runners looked around, a snowball machine popped out of the ground, and barraged the campers again. This caused everyone to run off screaming. Emma and Kitty went back to making snowballs.

At the Snakes fort, Junior and Noah looked inside. Jasmine was pacing around in front of the Larry kid, while Duncan and Courtney were still, (you guessed it) making out.

"Ok, I'll distract her, you run for the flag," Noah whispered.

"Got it," Junior responded. Noah ran in.

"Hey! You're so tall, they need a special engineer to fix your car roof!" Noah shouted at Jasmine. She growled, then ran at Noah.

"AHHH!" Noah screamed as he ran out of the fort.

"Come here you little brat!" Jasmine could be heard off screen.

Junior popped up from behind a wall, grabbed the Larry kid. It started whining, and Junior comforted it.

"It's ok little guy, I'm not going to hurt you," Junior patted it, and it started to calm down. He turned to leave, and was met with a glaring Duncan and Courtney.

"Time for payback twerp!" Duncan evilly smiled. Junior gulped then pointed in Courtney's direction.

"Hey! Is Courtney alright?" Junior asked with fake worry.

"Babe?" Duncan turned to his girlfriend.

"Don't focus on me! Get him!" Courtney shouted. Duncan turned around to see Junior running off.

"Argh! Come back here!" Duncan shouted. The camera cuts to the outside, where Junior runs through the fort, creating a hole shaped like him. Duncan and Courtney make similar ones to the side of him.

"Emma! Kitty! Tell Izzy to open the door!" Junior shouted across the playing field. The sisters turned to see Junior being chased by Duncan and Courtney. They run to Izzy's camera.

"Izzy! Junior's coming back with Larry's kid! Open the door!" Kitty shouted into the camera. The TV camera cuts inside the Beaver's base, where Izzy is behind a computer.

"Alright! One for Team E-Scope!" Izzy cheered as she pressed a button on a keyboard. Back outside, a trapdoor opens in the snow, and Junior runs into the base holding the baby Larry. Izzy shuts the door just before Duncan and Courtney are able to get in.

"What the heck! How did Izzy build an underground base?" Courtney asked herself. While she and Duncan were confused, Emma and Kitty took the time to barrage the couple with snowballs. They ran off screaming. When they arrived back at the Snakes fort, Jasmine arrived as well, Noah in arms.

"Hey! Where's our item?" She asked.

"That kid ran off with it!" Courtney answered.

"What? You mean Junior?" Jasmine said, shocked.

"Yes!" Noah fist pumped. Jasmine dropped him, and turned in the direction of the Beavers fort.

"I'm going to get it back!"

"Don't bother, Izzy set up an underground base with a high military system," Duncan told her.

 **Jasmine: "How is that even possible?"**

"How is that even possible?"

"How is what possible?" Zoey asked as she entered the fort with the mutant squirrel in hand.

"Nice! You got the Chipmunk's item!" Jasmine cheered.

"Not for long!" Noah said as he ran up and snatched the squirrel out of Zoey's hand, and ran off. Everyone had forgotten that he was still in the fort.

"No!" the Snakes cried. Jasmine ran off after Noah. Outside, Noah was halfway towards the Beaver's fort, but Jasmine was gaining quickly on the slacker.

"Emma! Kitty!" he shouted. The sisters turned their heads, and watched Noah throw them the squirrel as Jasmine tackled him. It was a wobbly throw, but Emma managed to grab it. Izzy opened up the door, and Emma ran in.

"The Beavers win! Again," Chris shouted, "Seriously! The rest of you guys suck!"

"It would be nice to get some help around here," Jasmine and Zoey glared at Duncan and Courtney, who tried to make themselves look small.

"Beavers, release all your items!" Chris announced.

"Hey! Beavers! Could you mind helping' us?" LeShawna asked as she ran up to Izzy, who was exiting the fort with animals in hand.

"Sure! You guys can have Mr. Nibbles and his compadres!" Izzy said cheerfully as she handed the animals over.

"Thank's y'all! We owe ya one!" LeShawna said as she ran back to the Panther's fort with animals in hand.

"The Panthers take second! Not like it matters or anything. You guys are safe from elimination!" Chris said. As the Panthers cheered, Jo and Heather started to complain.

"No fair! They didn't really capture the animals! The Beavers just gave them to them!" Heather complained.

"There aren't any rules saying you couldn't!" Chris informed her.

"Well in that case," Jo looked at Heather, and they both smirked, having the same idea. They ran into the Panther's fort, grabbing the condor egg and Larry kid. On the way out, they shoved Gwen and Harold to the ground, laughing. Gwen growled as Heather and Jo went to their fort.

 **Gwen: "She'll get hers," She growled.**

Heather and Jo ran back into the Dingo's fort, with items in hand.

"Alright!" Rock cheered, and started to play air guitar.

"You poor souls!" Dawn screamed as she grabbed the egg and plant out of Heather and Jo's grasps.

"And the Dingos take third! Congrats on not coming in last!" Chris said, "Chipmunks, Snakes, you'll be back at the elimination room, again! Man, must suck to be you guys," he added. This earned glares from most of the contestants.

"What, how do we keep losing!" MacArthur shouted at her team. They just sat there with their heads down.

 **In the forest, later.**

Brick and MacArthur are chatting in the forest.

"You know, I could convince the teams to vote you off soilder. You were a major disappointment," MacArthur told him. Brick just sat their with his head down.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I tried my best," Brick told her.

"Well, your best isn't good enough! Anyway, if you continue to help me, I'll keep you around."

 **MacArthur: "Sanders will probably scold me for the way I treat Brick. Bet that'll change when I come home with my pockets full of cheddar!"**

"Listen, I know who to vote for," MacArthur whispered the name in Brick's ear.

"But they're a team player! That goes against my code!" Brick protested. MacArthur glared at him, "10-4, standing down."

"That's more like it! Now, let's go talk to the other team," MacArthur walked off with Brick in tow.

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Well, I'm sure this is familiar," Chris said to the teams, "You guys haven't done well this time around at all. Anyway, let's get on with the voting!"

"You know who to vote for, right?" Geoff whispered to his friend and fiancee.

"Definetly!" responded Brody and Bridgette.

After the voting, Chris looked at the votes.

"Ok, hm, that's just, ok, wow!" Chris said as he looked over the votes, "Now, let's distribute these marshmallows of delicious goodness!"

"Zoey"

"Jasmine"

"MacArthur"

"Brody"

The first four campers cheered and grabbed their marshmallows as Chris continued to call out names.

"Bridgette"

"Brick"

"Duncan"

Bridgette kissed Geoff and grabbed her marshmallow, Brick saluted, and Duncan gave an uninterested shrug. Geoff and Courtney both looked at Chris with a worried look on their faces.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. You each were more busy with your relationships than with helping in the challenge. Now, the camper that will recieve this marshamllow is,"

"Courtney"

Courtney and Duncan looked relived as Courtney grabbed her marshmallow.

"No! Why?" Bridgette asked.

"You two making out all the time isn't comfortable for the rest of us sheila," Jasmine told her.

"Why split us up though? Courtney and Duncan are equally annoying as us, I'm sure."

"Because MacAr-" Jasmine, started, but was cut off by MacArthur.

"Because you two could be a powerful alliance if you get far in the game, with you Geoff, and Brody. You could have picked us off one by one. We had to take out the biggest threat early on," MacArthur lied.

 **MacArthur: "That's not true, they were just really annoying me. Next to go is weird aura reader."**

 **At the dock of shame**

"Hey, don't worry babe. You can do this, I believe in you!" Geoff assured his girlfriend.

"Aw, thanks sugar bear!" the two kissed one more time, then Geoff was moved forward by Chef.

"Bye babe! Bye Brody!" Geoff shouted as he left on the Boat of Losers.

"Farewell dude!" Brody replied.

"I miss you baby!" Bridgette shouted.

 **Camera cuts back to Chris at the campfire**

"Wow, that was a shocker! Never thought he was a goner. Well, that's all for now. This is Chris McLean, saying, see what happens next time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

 **And that's game for Geoff! Another gone from MacArthur's alliance I think we can all agree that Geoff has his shining star moment on the Ridonculous Race, and he doesn't have to compete in another season again. I wanted him in so I could show his marrige with Bridgette and have him interact with a few other newbies, but I saw him as expendable. He doesn't need anymore character development. Plus, I wanted to give Bridgette her chance to shine on her own after she was derailed in World Tour. Also if you haven't figured it out, MacArthur is shaping up to be this season's new antagonist. I almost had her going out in place of Amy, as the new Eva, but I kept her in to experiment with what I could do with her character. I needed a new antagonist, and I didn't want to have to reuse one. I decided the next most villainous person here was MacArthur. She showed her villainy in her in a couple episodes with Josee in RR. I thought she could be a good antagonist with the way she doesn't seem to like nice people, (i.e., Kitty in Dune Buggies) so I thought she would have a vendetta Dawn. This will be a big subplot in the story. I'm going on too long of a rant, so I might want to close this endcard. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope it's different from the whole setting up of the Duncney set up, and now that that's over, I can focus on developing everyone. This is Professer Fish, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Update 3

Heyyo! It's ya boi, Professer Fish. I am tremendously sorry that this next chapter is taking so long. I just recently got back from a week's vacation of Disney World, and my parents are one of the few lame enough to still ground me. Anyways, I came to announce that the update schedule from now on is going to be pretty awful, so you'll have to cope with my amazing ability to procrastinate. I am not going to give up on this story! Fish, out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Professor Fish is coming back with chapter 8! Or 11, if you count those updates. I hope you're liking the new chapters. I'm trying to fit in development into everyone, but with 30 people, you got to have fodder in some places. Fresh TV, you have my sympathies! At least I don't have over 10 million people worldwide complaining that I voted off their favorite character. This will be a chapter a bit more focused towards character development, so sorry if the challenge feels a bit bland. I hope you like the cameos I have planned. Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Alexander J McCarty: Glad you're enjoying everything!**

 **Guest: I will not be giving any information on the merge soon, but be on the lookout for it.**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt. The teams had a little fun in the snow, some a lot more than others," camera shows Izzy digging the hole for her fort, "Duncan and Courtney finally did something than make out, get duped by Junior! In the end, the Beavers won the challenge by a landslide. Their alliance with the Panthers earned them second, and the Dingos claimed third. When it came to voting, MacArthur was able to convince the teens to vote off Geoff, whose party all the time ways were starting to get on her nerves. As well as his relationship with Bridgette. Will the Dingos be able to keep stable? Is anyone going to beat the Panthers and Beavers? Will Chef learn how to make actually decent food? Find out what happens this time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

 **At the spa hotel dining hall**

"I'm never going to get tired of this place!" Owen cried as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Gee, I couldn't guess," Noah said sarcastically as he sat down next to Emma, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, come on Noah! You got to admit! This food is amazing!" Owen told him.

"To you, all food is the same," Noah responded.

"He's got you beat there big guy," Junior added.

"So, you guys think our winning streak is going to continue?" Owen said with his mouth full.

"Owen, if you talk about it, it's going to end. Keep quiet," Kitty told him.

"Sorry," he said, mouth still full.

"Let's just go out there win the next challenge, I don't want this to end," Noah said.

"I'm glad you're starting to open up," Emma told him.

"This is the first time I've had so many friends," Noah replied.

"Aw, give me a hug buddy!" Owen said, squeezing him into a hug.

"Can't, breathe," Noah said weakly.

"Oh, sorry," Owen said sheepishly as he put Noah down.

"It's fine big guy," Noah said as he collapsed on the floor.

 **In the loser cave**

"I'm tired of sleeping in this darn cave," Zoey said as she got up and rubbed her back.

"So am I sheila, but we got to win some challenges. And with Duncan and Courtney around, I don't know if that will happen anytime soon," Jasmine said as she stretched. The camera cuts over to Duncan and Courtney sleeping, with Courtney in Duncan's arms.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk, care to join me?" Zoey asked.

"Love to!" Jasmine said chuckling, then walked out of the cave with Zoey. The camera cuts to MacArthur, who opened her eyes and smirked.

 **MacArthur: "So, those two are working together. Good to know. I'm playing these losers, and I'm going to win this game, no matter what the cost.**

Bridgette got up, and then sighed, looking over to the empty spot next to her, which was usually filled by Geoff.

"Miss hubby?" Brody asked her as he got up from the rocky floor.

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! We can still do this! Geoff wants you to continue on, I know it! Hey, at least Alejandro is gone! No one here to seduce you!" Brody encouraged her.

"You know what, yeah! Surfers never quit!" Bridgette said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"That's more like it!" Brody added.

 **Bridgette: "Brody's right! I need to stop sulking about Geoff and win this game. If we win, we'll have extra money for a wedding! I miss you honey!"**

"Attention campers! Meet me at the dock for your next challenge!" Chris said over the loudspeaker, "Today's challenge is gonna be painful!"

 **LeShawna: "Remind me why I keep deciding to do this show?" she asked the camera. A robotic arm holding the suitcase lowers into the confessional. LeShawna immediately grabs it, expecting to see the money, but opens it to find it blank. "You'll get your's!" LeShawna shouts at the ceiling.**

At the dock, Chris started to explain what was going on.

"Alright, I need everyone to report to the canoes on the beach. There are 3 canoes for each team, and you all need to paddle to Boney Island. I will explain the challenge when we get there."

"I am not, going back to that old place," LeShawna declared.

"You don't want to win a million big ones? Fine by me," Chris said.

"Stupid Chris, dumb show," LeShawna murmured under her breath.

While everyone was paddling, Rock turned to Dawn.

"So, any leads on who voted for you?"

"No, the spirits have told me to forget it. Though, there is a very dark aura surrounding this island."

"Uh, ok," Rock said, clearly weirded out.

 **At Boney Island**

"Wait, this is the entrance to that "Fun" Zone!" Gwen cried.

"Bingo Dingo!" Chris replied

"What about us?" Jo said.

"Never mind, but since we're back at Boney Island, where we keep the mutants, we decided to bring in some very special mutants!" Chris announced.

"I recognize those auras!" Dawn cried, "It's-"

"Zip it!" Chris shouted. Dawn stared wide eyed, then sulked. "Chef! Bring em in!"

The campers gasped as they watched the fun zone door open, and Chef exited with two leashes in hand. When the source of the leashes was revealed, everyone gasped again.

"It's classic competitors slash mutants Ezekiel, and, Dakota!"

"Eeegah!" Zeke growled.

"I want Chris!" Dakota cried.

"Why did you bring those freak shows back?" Heather asked in disgust.

"We were running low on mutants, as a good chunk of them died out. We had to bring them in, as interacting with actual humans might bring them closer to humanity," Chris explained, shrugging.

"Yeah, like that's going to work," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Let me at Chris!" Dakota screamed.

"Now, let's explain the challenge. You all are going to be hunting for the remaining mutants within the fun zone. Legal has been breathing down my back about the toxic waste ever since I got out of prison, so we're trying to round up all of the mutant's in there to send to rehabilitation. You'll be doing your's truly a favor!" Chris said.

"Cause that's exactly what we want to do," Noah said, "This is coming from the thumb sucker."

Everyone started laughing, while Chris sneered at Noah.

"Why would you think that?" Chris asked.

"You're kidding me right? You're talking to the guy who had to slave the job of being your assistant," Noah responded.

Everyone continued laughing, while Chris sat there dumbfounded.

"Moving on, you will go searching through the fun zone for the next few hours for mutants. Any mutant you bring back to the entrance of the fun zone will give you a certain amount of points, judged by moi. If you get 30 points, you will instantly win. If you are the second team to get 30 points, you will get the next highest placing. At the end of the time period, whoever has the most points will get the spa hotel, second and third get the cabins, and last place teams will be sending someone home. As an added bonus, if anyone manages to capture these two freak shows," Chris gestured to Zeke and Dakota, "They will get an instant 10 points. Now, we're going to give these two a head start. Chef!" Chef unhooked Zeke and Dakota from their collars, and Chef ran away quickly. The two mutants growled one last time, then ran into the woods.

"We aren't going to be hurting these poor creatures, are we?" Dawn asked nervously.

"No, you have to bring the animal back unharmed, or you lose 5 points. Legal made us. When you bring the animal back, we will tranquilize them and send them to rehabilitation to rid them of their mutant, stuff," Chris assured her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Dawn cried.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! As a reward for winning the last challenge, the Beavers get a slingshot with 6 tranquilizer balls," the Beavers cheered.

"No fair! It's going to be so much easier for them!" MacArthur complained.

"Relax, Panthers and Dingos get 4 tranq balls, and Chipmunks and Snakes get 2," Chris told her.

"No fair! How come they get more tranq balls than us!" MacArthur asked.

"You're joking right? It's because they don't suck, like you guys," Chris told her. This prompted glares from the two teams.

"At least Alejandro isn't around to steal ammo this time," Heather rolled her eyes at the remembrance of the Africa challenge from World Tour.

"Well, I think it's about time that you get out there! Teams, you can go! Go get those mutants and help your favorite host!" Chris cried as the teams ran off.

 **Gwen: "Can I not do the challenge? I really don't feel like getting mauled by Zeke and helping Chris out at the same time."**

 **Beavers**

"Alright! Tranq balls!" Izzy cried.

"After what happened in season 1, there is no way you are handling anything with tranquilizers. I don't want to get mauled in my sleep," Noah told her.

"Aw, please?" Izzy cried.

"For the sake of our lives, I think I have to go with No-No on this one," Emma told Izzy, "Sorry Izzy."

"Aw, E-Scope want to go banzai!" Izzy complained.

"Owen, I think you've done enough hunting on this show. Your, uh, flatulence will give us away to the animals. They may be mutated, but they're not stupid. No offense buddy," Noah said.

Owen responded with a fart, "None taken!"

"That leaves me, Emma, Kitty, and Junior. I'm not exactly an outdoor person, so I haven't had much experience with a slingshot. Kitty?"

"I'm alright, but I'm not great," Kitty told her team.

"I have about as much experience as Kitty with a slingshot," Emma added.

"Well, I think we have a clear winner, pending your good?" Noah said as his team looked at Junior.

"Sure, I'll do it. I've played with them enough to be a decent shot," Junior told his team.

"Alright, I think we have a winner," Noah said as he tossed the slingshot and ammo to Junior.

"I can do this!" Junior assured his team.

"Well, I have a plan to get at least Zeke," Noah told his team, then whispered the plan to his team. They nodded like they understood, and ran deeper into the woods.

 **Panthers**

"So, who wants to man the slingshot?" LeShawna asked her team. They sat there for a minute. B raised his hand, then pointed at Harold.

"You want Harold to hold it? Find by me," LeShawna said as she gave the slingshot to Harold.

"Excellent choice B! I was the number one student at Master Steve's Hunting Hunter's Camp one summer!" Harold said.

"Good, but how are we going to catch anything?" Gwen said.

"If you find something small, bring it back, no matter how painfully it tries to escape. If you see something really big, or Zeke and Dakota, let Harold know so he can tranquilize them.

"Good idea!" Cody said.

"We should split up. I'll go with Gwen," LeShawna said.

"Me and B can hang," Harold said.

"I guess that leaves me and Sammy," Cody said as the duo smiled at each other.

"Ok, that's everything. Let's win us another challenge!" LeShawna said.

 **Dingos**

"Alright weird moonchild, you're the best with animals, you can handle the slingshot," Heather said as she held the slingshot and tranq balls out to Dawn.

"No! I couldn't hurt a creature of nature! Even if their lives have been interfered with by that evil man we call Chris!" Dawn said.

"I can go with her! I'll use the slingshot if we see anything!" Rock volunteered.

"Fine, you can go with her. Me and Ms. Leaderpants will go together," Jo said. Heather scolded at the nickname.

"Thank you Rock!" Dawn said in relief.

"No problem!" Rock said cheerfully.

 **Rock: "Maybe I should tell Dawn what I said. I've given her time to get over the near elimination. Alejandro was starting to get me, and she could understand. Right?" he asked the camera.**

 **Dawn: "Rock's been acting so sweet lately! His aura says he wants to wants to tell me something, but he's too scared. I feel it might be quite revealing."**

 **Chipmunks**

"Alright, you all know who's manning the slingshot," MacArthur told her team. The all nodded.

"Good losers. Now, Brick is with me. Stupid Surfer Squad, you two go together," MacArthur told Brody and Bridgette. This caused the two to glare at MacArthur.

 **Bridgette: "How did Brody have a crush on that for a whole season?"**

 **Brody: "Alright, I am officially over MacArthur!" Brody glares at the camera.**

"And why can't _we_ have the slingshot?" Bridgette asked coldly.

"Because I can't trust you losers with anything," MacArthur said, then walked off. Brody and Bridgette looked at each other, shrugged, then walked off.

 **Snakes**

"You want the slingshot, or should I take it?" Zoey asked Jasmine.

"I saw seasons 4 and 5 sheila, you're pretty good with that bow and arrow. I imagine that a slingshot would be no different. Plus, you were good with those leeches in that one challenge," Jasmine told her.

"Ok! You want to come with me? Or do you think you'll be fine on your own?" Zoey asked her.

"No thanks! I'll be fine!" Jasmine said. She stuck her hand into a nearby tree, and pulled out a mutant laser squirrel. She walked off back towards the Fun Zone door.

"Great! You two," Zoey turned to Duncan and Courtney, "You can go off on your own, but at least try to capture something. And no bullying Duncan!" Zoey told them as she walked off.

 **Duncan: "Ya, like that's going to happen."**

Jasmine walks up to Chris.

"Hey! How much is this bad boy worth?" Jasmine said as she held out the squirrel.

"Hmm, 2 points!" Chris exclaimed.

"What! How?" Jasmine asked.

"Your kidding right?" Chris told her sarcastically, then turned to Chef, "Chef! You know what to do!"

Chef pulled a tranquilizer gun out of his pocket and shot the squirrel. It collapsed in Jasmine's arms, and Chef grabbed it and put it in a cage.

"You're sick, you know that?" Jasmine told Chris, who just smiled. She turned to leave, and was met with Izzy, who had a small mutant alligator in her arms.

"Hey guys! Wanna meet Chompy?" Izzy said as the alligator bit her arm, "Ooh! Kisses!"

"Wow, you are psycho. 5 points!" Chris told her, "Chef!"

"I ain't paid enough for this," he murmured as he shot the alligator with the tranquilizer. Chef grabbed the alligator and put it in a cage, then hauled it off.

"Alright! Stop annoying me, and go hunting!" Chris said as he pointed into the forest. Jasmine rolled her eyes, then walked into the forest, with Izzy in tow.

 **Dingos: Rock and Dawn**

Dawn is walking through the forest with Rock behind her. Dawn has her eyes closed and is in a lotus position, while Rock is holding the slingshot, ready to fire it at any given moment. Dawn reaches out her hand.

"Stop, I feel a distressed aura in our presence," Dawn told Rock. They stop, and crouch behind a bush. They then watch a mutant frog being chased by a three eyed moose.

"Should I shoot it?" Rock whispered.

"No! I have a plan!" Dawn said, then exited the bush. She runs between the moose and the frog, and they both stop.

"Friends! Contain your rage!" Dawn lowers her hand, and the frog climbs on. She puts her hand on the moose, and she closes her eyes. The animals do they the same. Rock is just hiding in the bush, still confused. Dawn opens her eyes, and she walks toward the exit, and Rock exits the bush.

"What did you do?" Rock asks her.

"Simple! I calmed their inner rage!" Dawn responded.

"Uh, ok," Rock said. When they reached Chris, he gave the frog 3 points, and the moose 7. When Dawn started meditating with the animals, Chef tranquilized the two creatures, causing Dawn to gasp.

"They would have gone willingly!" Dawn cried as Chef put them in cages.

"It's fine Dawn, they going to uh, get medical treatment," Rock comforted her.

"You're right, we need to get going," Dawn said as she went back into the woods.

Over the next hour, 5 more mutants were captured and sent off for gamma radiation. Jo and Heather managed to catch a mutated dragonfly and a mutant cockroach, which were worth 4 and 6 points, the Beavers, who had decided to stay all together, (with the exception of Izzy) managed to find a giant crab, and were awarded 5 points. MacArthur had managed to tranquilize a blind mutant gopher, and carried it back to Chris for 6 points. Zoey somehow managed to lead the multi eyed giant chicken to Chris, and she was given 8 points for her efforts. The Panthers had still yet to find anything.

 **Panthers: Cody and Sammy**

"You see anything yet?" Cody turned to Sammy.

"All I've seen is a couple regular flies, nothing other than that," Sammy replied. The two continued walking in silence, then Sammy asked Cody a question.

"Why do you guys act so nice to me? Most everyone likes my sister better," Sammy questioned.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I think the way your sister treats you isn't right. I'm glad she got booted second. Plus, we got a better chance to know you," Cody replied, smiling. Sammy smiled back. The camera zooms out to reveal the smartphone recording everything, and a low growl is heard as the smartphone is pulled back into the bush.

 **Sammy: "Aw, Cody's really sweet!" she says to the camera.**

They walk a bit more, then hear a rustling in a bush. They nod to each other, do a silent count to three, then tackle the bush. When they get up, it is revealed to be Harold.

"Gosh! What was that for!" he said as he rubbed his scalp.

"Sorry dude, we thought you were a mutant," Cody said as he helped Harold up.

"No problem!" Harold responded, then turned to a nearby tree, "B! You can come down now! It's just Cody and Sammy!" B slid down from the tree, and pointed to the north.

"Guys! I think B said he saw something that way!" Cody pointed the way B had pointed. They turned to go that way, and were met with a flock of rattlesnake seagulls.

"Run!" Sammy screamed as they took off in the opposite direction, with seagulls in tow.

 **The Beavers in the forest, now including Izzy.**

The Beavers were walking through the forest, looking for mutants, when Noah stops them.

"It smells, like rats," Noah said, then sniffed the air one more time. He leads the team into a bush. They see a clearing, and Zeke is sitting there, taking a nap.

"I thought I smelled homeschool. Even in his feral state, he still never used some mouthwash," Noah added.

"How are we going to capture him?" Owen asked.

"Let Izzy use the tranq balls!" Izzy cried, then grabbed for the slingshot. When she almost had it from Junior, Noah stopped her.

"Calm down Explosivo, I have a plan. You guys stay here," Noah told his team, then ran into the clearing. Zeke, smelling fresh blood, got up, and growled at Noah.

"Chill homie! You recognize me right! And that tone of speech?" Zeke nodded, "Good. Now, Chris said if we could get you back to him, he would give you the million," Zeke perked up, "You interested? If you are, follow me. Also, you understand that there are other campers here right?" Zeke nodded, "If you attack my teammates, you don't get the money. Capishe?" Zeke nodded, then followed Noah back to the door, "Come on guys!" he shouted to his team. They exited the bush, and followed Noah. When they got to the door, LeShawna and Gwen were giving Chris a 3 eyed bear.

"Take your 7 points and leave!" Chris pointed back into the woods. As LeShawna and Gwen ran off. The Beavers entered the area.

"Hey! Thumb-sucker! We got homeschool!" Noah said as he lead Zeke to him. While Zeke looked at Chris intently, and before Zeke realized it was a trick, Chef shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Nice guys! How did you get him to come here?" Chris asked the Beavers.

"Noah told Zeke you were going to give him the million if he came, and he took the bait," Kitty explained.

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm finally free of that freak show!" Chris exclaimed, then grabbed a megaphone, "The Beavers have captured Zeke! Don't bother looking for him anymore, or we're going to leave you behind! You all have half an hour left!" Chris shouted into the megaphone.

In the woods, Jo scowled.

"No way am I losing to a bunch of scrubs!" Jo shouted. She ran through the woods, with Heather struggling to keep up

"Slow down loser! This is stupid!" Heather complained.

"No time!" Jo said as she kept running. She suddenly stopped, then turned into a clearing. Dakota was sitting there, filling her mutant nails.

"Hey! What do you want with Dakota!" she growled.

"Chris told me to come get you, the challenge is over. Also, just for you, he brought Sam here!" Jo said in a cheery voice.

"What! Sam here!" Dakota said as she got up.

"Yep! Just follow me!" Jo ran off with Heather and Dakota in tow. When Jo reached the door, everyone else was there, as the time had run out.

"Finally! I need to get back to my spa treatment!" Chris complained as Heather and Jo arrived with Dakota.

"Shut up and give us our 10 points!" Jo retaliated.

"Fine, the Dingos win the challenge with 30 points!" Chris announced. Rock and Dawn cheered as Heather and Jo smirked.

"Where Sam?" Dakota asked.

"Oh yeah! I lied, Sam isn't here. I'll take my win and leave," Jo said smirking.

"What!" Dakota cried.

"Uh, Chef?" Chris said. Chef shot Dakota, but it had no effect.

"Uh, oh," Chef said as Dakota walked up to Jo.

"No one lies to Dakota! Rah!" Dakota cried, then tackled Jo. She then proceeded to beat up Jo, and it was brutal. Jo tried to fight back, but it had no effect. Chef kept trying to shot tranq balls, but it had no effect.

"Someone… please… help!" Jo cried. No one was willing to mess with the unstoppable force that was Dakota. Eventually, Chef managed to get a tranq in Dakota's backside, and it was finally able to knock her out, but not before Dakota got in a good 5 minutes with her.

"Alright, while Chef helps Jo off to the infirmary, let's tally up the points! Dingos got first, with 30 points. The next team was the Beavers! With 20 points!" Chris announced. While the Beavers cheered, Chris continued, "Snakes, you claimed 3rd, with 10 points. Once again, you're in not winner, not total loser purgatory. Panthers, Chipmunks, you guys are today's big losers. Panthers, first time to the elimination room, must suck to be you. Now, let's go back to the island and send these mutants off to the lab.

 **MacArthur: "Whatever, I already know who is going home. Buh bye, Sammy! I liked your sister better, honestly. You're too nice to be around these parts," she smirked.**

 **At the elimination ceremony.**

The camera is zoomed in on Chris' face.

"Alright campers, before we get started, I have a special announcement to make. You will not be voting off the loser tonight!" the campers gasped, "Yep! We have another elimination tonight!" camera zooms out to reveal Jo in a full body cast and wheelchair, "Jo got beat up pretty bad by Dakota today, and by legal requirements, she's got to go. Not like anyone will miss her," Everyone nodded in agreement, "So, by legal purposes, you're all safe, for now," Chris said ominously as Chef hauled Jo off to the Boat of Losers, with Jo muffling through her body cast in protest. Everyone else cheered while MacArthur cursed that she wasn't able to vote off another nice person. Everyone was surprised when Chris shushed them, "That is not all. Now, I'm sure the winners are wondering why they were called here," camera shows the Snakes, Beavers, and Dingos watching,"When the lawyers heard that another contestant had to go due to injury, especially one of our most physically gifted, they went blah, blah, sueing, blah, blah, so they demanded we bring in a doctor," Chris said.

"Don't you guys have Chef?" Zoey questioned.

"Apparently, Chef wasn't 'good'," he made finger quotations when he said that, "enough for them. So, we had to bring in someone legally qualified. Sadly, no doctors we willing to come out here for the next 8 or so weeks. So, we forced someone else to come out here! Interns! Bring em' in!" Chris shouted, and two interns brought in someone covered with a sack in, and they reached to open it, "It's, bubble boy brainiac, Cameron!" Chris shouted as the sack was opened, revealing Cameron. The contestants gasped.

"Cam!" Zoey shouted.

"How is that toothpick qualified to be our doctor?" MacArthur asked.

"When I got over my injuries from All-Stars, I started studying medical terms! I took an online college class, passed, and now I'm a PHD doctor!" Cameron explained.

"In one year?" Noah asked.

"The teacher said I was the best student she ever had!" Cameron said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, sentimental moments aside, Cameron is now the camp doctor. Now, you know you're not competing right?" Chris told him.

"Yep! And I will be dining 5-star, with you!" Cameron told him.

"Wait, what?"

"I hired a lawyer with the money I got from season 4, and they looked over the contract, and they made a few changes. We sent it back to your lawyers, and they said they were fine with it!" Cameron said, holding up his contract.

"Nice one Cam!" Zoey said from off screen.

"Oh yeah?" Chris grabbed the contract, and teared it to shreds.

"The great thing about lawyers is," Gwen said as she ran up behind her friend, and pulled something out of Cameron's back pocket, "they make lots of copies," she said mockingly, quoting Chris from season 1, and pulling out another copy of the contract. Everyone barreled over in laughter.

"Fine, you can keep that dumb contract. Just do your job, or you will get fired," Chris said as he walked off.

"Great to have you back Cameron!" Zoey said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Zoey! Mike says hi, and good luck!" Cameron informed her.

"Good to see you!" Gwen added.

"Thanks Gwen!" Cameron responded.

"We get it! You all missed Cameron! Now go to bed!" Chris shouted from off screen. Cameron went off after Chris, and waved good bye to his friends, as everyone went to bed.

 **I finally finished this chapter! Man, that took long. I hope everyone liked Cameron coming in as the camp doctor. With the legal team beginning to crack down on Chris' behavior more, I figured it would make sense to have a doctor. Cameron seemed like the only camper smart enough (not counting Harold) to be a doctor, and I didn't want to have to make up a character. I know it seems like I brought in every geek ever on the show (Noah, Cody, Harold, Cameron, Junior), but since that's the type of person I am, I kind of didn't want to leave them out, because I find them all really funny and great to write. As for Jo's elimination, I needed someone to go, and Jo was the only one that didn't really have a plot line ready for this season. She tried to stay low, but her bossy and mean side eventually came out, and it happened to be on Dakota. I have a roughly sketched out elimination order, but I don't have much. I also wanted to incorporate Zeke and Dakota in some way, and I wanted to end their plot lines as mutants. They have both been captured, and have been sent off to gamma radiation. The mutant joke on the two was getting old, and I felt it was time to end it. Also, the merge will happen soon! I will not say when, but with 7 campers gone, it's going to happen soon. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I have a great ability to procrastinate. It might take a while. Fish, out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyo, it's the Fish, back with another chapter. I've kinda been busy with school (AKA: Splatoon 2 on my Nintendo Switch, but I have had school work), so I have had little time to write the story. I also have been going on a lot of family trips without internet, so, yeah. Anyways, I'm trying to turn to a quality over quantity business model, so the next chapters might be a bit late in exchange for length. Anyways, let's get on with the show!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island, Rebuilt!" Chris says, sitting on the Dock of Shame, with an intern fanning him, "Last time, we went on one last mutant hunt, to end most of the mutants lives, and maybe a few of our contestants. We had some great interactions," showing Cody and Sammy talking, "and my slaves, er, contestants managed to hunt down most of our remaining mutants. We also finally managed to capture the infamous total drama cockroach, Zeke! Oh, and Dakota, who went psycho on Jo! She got injured, she gets the boot. And because the lawyers are so picky, we had brought in Cameron to play doctor, since he was the only one willing to come out here for 8 weeks. Now, how will he hopefully stir up the drama? Hopefully better than those other dumb teens, now let's get right into the show! This is Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

 **At the mess hall**

"Can Chef burn anything other than eggs?" Gwen asked as she picked up her breakfast.

"I'll take that as a no," LeShawna responded as she poked at her food.

"So what do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Harold asked as he sat down.

"Hopefully, anything that doesn't involve mutants," Gwen said, then looked over at Cody and Sammy, who were joking with each other.

"So we get out of the ball, and Sierra has stuck her gum in my ear!" Cody said, finishing the story from World Tour. Sammy giggled, with a tad bit of blush on her cheeks.

 **Gwen: "I'm no match maker, but I think I know a crush when I see one," she said smirking, and started thinking.**

As the Snakes started to sit down, Cameron walked in, and sat next to Zoey.

"Hi Zoey! I smuggled you some breakfast!" said the new doctor, and pulled some bacon out of his pocket.

"Thanks Cam!" Zoey said, then turned to Jasmine, who was right next to her, "Want some bacon?"

"Sure! Thanks sheila!" she said as she took some of the bacon, "And, Cameron, is it? Good to meet you!" Jasmine said as she stuck her hand to Cameron.

"Uh, is it ok if you don't shake hands with me? You might crush my hand," he responded nervously. Jasmine, who suddenly remembered her giant sized, apologized.

"Oh, my bad!" she laughed, when Chris walked in with the Dingo trio.

"And you will listen to me!" Heather finished, who was met with an annoyed nod from Rock and Dawn.

"Alright! Zip it Heather! We have into today's challenge!" Chris, then turned to all the other teams in the mess hall.

"Now, I'm sure some of you remember our Phobia Factor challenge," Chris started.

"Not hungry!" Courtney shouted from off screen.

"I get it. Now, over these many seasons, some of you have conquered your fears, such as Izzy's flying, and Harold's ninjas. Now, I'm sure some of you have gained some new fears, Cody…" he smirked.

"No! Not Sierra!" he shouted, then ran into the kitchen, where he was thrown out by Chef, screaming.

"So, we are going to be redoing that challenge!" Chris announced, "Most points at the end wins!"

 **Noah: "Redoing a challenge? Our so called host is losing his touch!"**

"No fair! The Beavers and Panthers have 6, while we only have 3!" Heather complained.

"Relax, you guys will earn double points, since you have half the members," Chris told her. The other contestants started to complain, but Chris blew an airhorn.

"Chill people!" Chris shouted.

"How do you know our fears? We didn't tell you them this time," Bridgette asked.

"Oh, yeah. We asked your loved ones back home for information!" Chris announced as everyone groaned.

 **Junior: "There is no telling what my dad told them. Uh oh," he said nervously.**

"Now, we did redo some of your fears, as it makes me laugh, and it's good for ratings. So, let's get this party started!" Chris said demonically, "Gwen, Jasmine, to the beach! With a shovel of course," he smirked. The two gasped, as they knew what was coming.

 **Jasmine: "No!"**

 **Gwen: "Not again!"**

"Why? I've conquered my fear!" Gwen asked.

"Because it's hilarious, that's why," Chris told her.

"Fine," Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"Courtney, I'm sure you know where to go," Chris said. Courtney gulped, while Duncan patted her shoulder in comfort, then punched Cameron next to him.

"Now Cameron, we didn't want you to feel not included, so we got you a special helper for the day! Izzy!" Chris told Cameron as he got up. Izzy hopped over to him.

"Oh yeah! Izzy time!" she cheered as she got on Cameron shoulders.

"No!" Cameron shouted as he ran out of the mess hall in panic.

"Since Izzy is managing to torture the kid who outsmarted my lawyers, Beavers, get a point!" Chris announced.

"How is that fair?" Courtney complained.

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked her sarcastically, then turned to the Beavers table, "Now Owen, since you've flown many times and not complained, we came up with another challenge for you! You have to go the whole day, without eating!"

"What! Come on Chris, let me go flying! I hate flying!" Owen said with fake worry.

"My decision, is final!" Chris announced, then left the mess hall with the rest of the campers in tow.

"Aw," Owen said, then tried to shove the last of his breakfast in his mouth. Noah elbowed him, and gave him a nod not to, then pointed at Chef, who was watching from behind the counter.

"No stress eating," Noah told him.

"But I live for stress eating!" Owen responded, then started crying.

"Hey, I"ll make you deal. What's your favorite food?" Noah asked him.

Owen sniffled, "Nachos,"

"Ok, if you go the whole day without eating, I'll get you some nachos by the end of the day. Deal?" Noah offered.

"Deal!" Owen said, cheering up,

"Good, now come on," Noah said, then left for the beach.

 **At the beach**

Gwen and Jasmine are each in a glass box, similar to the one from season one. Chris is burying them in the sand, with a timer of ten minutes above them.

"Ok, you two just have to stay in there for 10 minutes. If you cry uncle, we may or may not dig you up," Chris told them.

"May or may not? What does that mean?" Jasmine asked with worry.

"It's ok, I can do this," Gwen told herself nervously.

"You got this girl! You've done this 3 times before! You can do it a fourth!" LeShawna supported her.

"Ok! Here are these walkie talkies! If you cry uncle, we want to know," Chris said, giving walkie talkies to Gwen and Jasmine, before closing their underground prison, then burying them, starting the timer.

"Ok, does anyone want to stay here to dig them up?" Chris asked the rest of the cast.

"I can do it!" Cody and Sammy said at the same time. The looked at each other, blushed a little, and stammered,

"No, you can go-"

"Please, I insist-"

"Don't worry yourself, I got this-"

"Alright! You both can do it! Sheesh, now come on, Courtney has to go dive into the pool of green jelly! Please, finally!" Chris pleaded.

"Awww, can I go last?" Courtney bribed.

"Nope! Come on!" Chris said.

 **At the green jelly pool**

Courtney is at the top of the diving board, looking worried.

"Come on Court! You can do it this time! I believe in you!" Duncan shouted from the bottom.

"That makes one of us!" Courtney shouted back.

"It's ok if you can't do it!" Zoey offered.

"No it's not!" Duncan responded.

After a moment pondering her options, Courtney sighed.

"I'm coming down!" she said as she climbed down the ladder. Duncan face palmed while Zoey sighed. When Courtney got to the bottom, MacArthur glanced at her.

"You're scared of that? Please, let me show you how real people do this!" MacArthur bragged. She climbed up to the top of the ladder, stood up on the diving board, and cannonballed into the pool of jelly. Courtney just watched, dumbfounded. Inside the pool of jelly, MacArthur is fist pumping that she managed to do what a CIT couldn't, when she spotted something in the pool. It was an immunity idol! She quickly grabbed it, and swan to the surface.

 **MacArthur: "Well well well, what do we have here," she smirked at the camera, holding the idol.**

"And that is how it is done!" MacArthur said as she exited the pool, immunity idol hidden.

"Yeah, we get it," now, next up isss, Noah!" Chris announced.

 **At the stage, which was used in Not Quite So Famous**

"Ok Noah, to get a point, you have to spend 20 minutes in this tank, of electric eels!" Chris said, revealing the tank of eels.

"Great, when I woke up this morning, I was just waiting to get shocked a hundred thousand times," Noah said sarcastically as he walked up to the tank.

"You don't have to do it!" Emma offered.

"Nah, it's fine," Noah said as he lowered himself into the tank.

"Ok, we'll come back for you later, moving on!" Chris said as he walked up.

 **Back at the beach, there are 4 minutes left on Gwen and Jasmine's timers.**

"So, how was life with Sierra throughout Total Drama World Tour?" Sammy asked Cody.

"Terrible! She would go through my stuff like a raccoon, wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't sleep at all!" Cody told her.

"Wow! How did you deal with it?"

"She did with an enthusiasm that I sort of, got used too. She did help me get to the final 3, and she's a nice person at heart. Not the type I would be in a relationship with, but she's a good friend to have around," Cody explained. The camera shows the smartphone from earlier recording everything from a bush, and a growl is heard as it is lowered into the bush.

"Wow, that's a lot," Sammy remarked.

"Ah! Get me out of here!" came the muffled voice of Jasmine.

"Jasmine! Calm down! Imagine Shawn!" Sammy encouraged her.

"No! I want out!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jasmine! Please!" Sammy pleaded. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. Sammy and Cody looked at each other with worry, when Jasmine burst out of the ground.

"Freedom!" Jasmine screamed.

"Well, well, what a shame," Chris said, driving up in an ATV, "Jasmine loses her point. If it makes you feel any better, you only had 5 seconds left on your timers," Chris told her. Jasmine looked over at her destroyed timer, and it displayed 5 seconds left. We then see the timer on Gwen's pit hit zero.

"Alright! Gwen gets a point!" Chris announced, "Someone can dig her up, if they want," Cody started to dig her up.

"Gwen! You did it! Nice!" he said high fiving his friend.

"It wasn't that bad, after Chris using it so many times, I've gotten used to it," she said, returning the high five and shrugged.

"Alright! Sentimental moment over! We have to go terrorize some more contestants! Speaking of which, Sammy, you're up next!" Chris exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke, Amy was standing right next to her.

"Hi, _Samey_ ," she said smirking.

"Gah!" Sammy cried, then took off down the beach, with Amy in tow.

"All you have to do is stand up to her!" Chris shouted across the beach, "Well, with that now going on, let's go see what Brick is up to," he said, driving away on the ATV, leaving Cody, Gwen, and Jasmine behind.

 **Jasmine: "Uh, how could I mess this up?" she groaned, "This is bad."**

At the mess hall, Kitty is taking selfies and posting them online, when she hears a laughing behind her. She turns to see what it is, and finds it to be a clown. She screams, drops her phone, and runs from the mess hall. Back at Noah's eel tank, Emma is keeping him calm, when she turns to find the source of the scream.

"What -bzzt- was that?" Noah asked in the tank.

"Oh, that was Kitty. She's been scared of clowns since she was little," Emma told him.

"Ah, what are you -bzzt- afraid of?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, I kind of hate squids and octopi. They're really slimy, and I just can't stand them," Emma said shuddering.

"I mean, sitting here in a tank full of electric eels, I guess I can' -bzzt- judge," Noah said.

"Yeah," Emma said, chuckling, when she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down, and found an octopus staring back at her. She screamed, and ran away, kicking her leg around.

"Heh, those two really are sisters," Noah chuckled to himself, before getting shocked again.

 **Back outside the mess hall**

"Alright Brick, to get a point, you have to spend 30 minutes in this dark crate," Chris told the contestants following him.

"The, dark?" Brick said meekly.

"Yeah solider, time to take one for the team," MacArthur said as she shoved Brick into the crate.

"Alright, MacArthur, now your turn," Chris said, pulling out a pink tutu, "You have to wear this for the rest of the day!"

"What! Who told you this? Was it John? Darn, I hate John! Whatever, I'm not wearing that!" MacArthur said.

"Are you sure? You don't get the point if you don't," Chris warned.

"Whatever, I am not wearing a skirt!" MacArthur glared.

"Alright! As Chef goes and frees Noah, let's go set up Cody's time bomb!" Chris announced.

"Wait, so no Sierra?" Cody exclaimed.

"No, she couldn't make it," Chris told him, "Now come on,"

 **On the beach**

Sammy is still on the beach, running from Amy, who is hurling insults at her.

" _Everyone hates you!"_

" _You have no friends!"_

" _We all say you're just a pig!"_

"You know what! No more! I'm sick and tired of you insulting me all the time! I've had enough!" Sammy screamed, then tackled Amy. She proceeded to punch, slap, kick, and brutally attack Amy. When she got up, Amy was just a pile of metal, wires, and oil. Sammy was also covered in oil.

"Wha, what?" she asked, confused.

"Congrats! You got your point!" said an intern who had walked up.

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, Mr. McLean made a robot version of her to terrify you," the intern responded.

"Oh, I'm going to go back to the group," Sammy said, then walked off.

 **Sammy: "So it was just a robot? Wow. Still, it felt so good to pummel Amy over and over again!"**

Back at the main lodge, Kitty and Emma are running around trying to lose the octopus and clown following them. Emma eventually managed to grab a stray piece of wood and knock the octopus away, while Kitty managed to kick the clown in the groin, scaring it off, gaining both of the sisters points. Cody had once again managed to fail to disable the time bomb, and was walking back to the lodge, covered in garbage, talking with Noah.

"You know, I think you like a certain someone here at camp, and it isn't Gwen," Noah told him.

"What! No I don't!" Cody responded, with the hint of a lie in his voice.

"Really? Did anyone listen to me when I said Alejandro and Heather liked each other? No. Did those two end up swapping spit on the top of a Hawaiian volcano? Yes," Noah reminded him.

"Hmph," Cody said, then walked off.

 **Noah: "He digs her," he smirked.**

They were now at Junior's fear. They had arrived at the infirmary, where Chef was in his nurse's outfit.

"Where's Cameron?" Zoey asked.

"Izzy chased him into the spa hotel, where he locked himself in. So, Chef will be taking over doctor duties until further notice," Chris said, and everyone groaned, "Hey, I don't have an issue with it. Next up is Junior, who must let Chef drain a little blood to get a point."

"Huh, doesn't sound too bad," Junior remarked.

"Yeah, not with some small needle like those real doctors use, Chef brought in a very special needle!" Chris told him. Chef pulled out a giant needle, which was the size of Jasmine.

"Wha, what," Junior stammered.

"Hey, you don't have to do it! We already have 4 points, while the Chipmunks and Snakes already lost enough points to where Owen and you don't have to do it," Noah pointed out.

"Wait, really? In that case, I'm not doing it!" Junior said in relief.

"So I can eat again!" Owen cried, "Yes!"

"Remember, no nachos," Noah reminded him.

"Nah! It's fine! Come to papa!" Owen shouted as he ran toward the mess hall.

"I don't get payed enough for this job," Chef grumbled as he walked off after Owen.

"Well, that was fun! Dawn, you're up next! You have to wear this fur coat, raccoon hat, and slippers," Chris held up furry pieces of clothing, "For the rest of the day!"

Dawn gasped, "No! I couldn't! I could never disgrace mother nature like this!"

"So it's a no?" Chris asked.

"For mother nature's sake, it is a no!" Dawn protested.

Chris shrugged, "Ok. Man, you guys are really bad at this," he said, "Let's see if Heather can face her favorite sumo wrestler again!"

"What! I beat that dumb fear last time!" Heather complained.

"Yes, but all you did was duck down and it tripped over you." Chris pointed out, "This time, you have to hug the guy!"

"What! No way!" Heather complained.

"Way! Now come on!" Chris announced, and he started to walk off, "And Chef? Would you kindly go check on Brick please?" Chef walked off, while Gwen and LeShawna smirked at Heather.

"Oh shut it you two," Heather said, noticing their smirking.

At the amphitheater, Heather is on stage, staring at the giant sumo, when Chef arrived with Brick, who sat down next to MacArthur.

"Did you get the point?" MacArthur asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Brick responded, saluting.

"Good, now go away," MacArthur said as she turned back toward Heather, who was staring wide eyed at the sumo.

"Wow, Alejandro is going to be soooo disappointed when he finds out his girlfriend can't hug a fat, ugly, mean-" Gwen taunted.

"Shut it Gwen!" Heather snapped. She turned back to the sumo, stood there for a moment, then wrapped her arms around to fat wrestler.

"Alright! Heather gets her team's first point!" Chris announced, "Now, let's go take care of Brody and Bridgette's fear! To the water!"

 **Brody: Aww man, I was hoping Chris would forget me.**

 **Bridgette: "This is going to stink," she sighs longingly, "I wish Geoff was here!"**

 **At the water**

Chris starts, "Now, to get a point, you two have to swim in the water, with Great White Sharks, for 10 minutes! Or, until you are brutally mauled," Chris laughed.

"How is this legal?" Bridgette asked.

"It isn't! That's the fun part! Now in you go!" Chris said, and then shoved the two surfers into the water.

"You are evil dude!" Brody scowled as he and Bridgette surfaced.

"I know! And I'm good!" Chris said, "Now, let's get another person's fear out of the way. Bring em' in!" A giant spider comes crawling in, hissing.

"Uh, that's not the spider we were supposed to bring in," Chris said, "LeShawna, it's your fear! You deal with it!"

"Nuh-uh! I ain't dealing with that thing!" LeShawna said, backing up.

"Come on LeShawna! It's just trying to freak you out! Just calm down, and kill it!" Gwen told her.

"You know what? You're right homegirl! Time for spider to pay!" LeShawna stomped up to the spider, and started to beat it to shreds. When she was done, all that remained was piles of cloth, and Izzy.

"What? Izzy!" LeShawna cried.

"Hah-hah-hah! You guys are so gullible! I can't believe you fell for it again!" Izzy laughed. LeShawna growled, and Izzy stopped, "Ok, ok. I'm going to go back and hang with that doctor boy! Time for him to experience the wonder that is a turbo wedgie!" Izzy cried, then hopped off.

"Now I want to be around to see that!" Duncan chuckled.

"Well, for saving my fabulous hair, LeShawna has earned her team a point! And has secured immunity for her team!" The Panthers cheered, "But, I still need a laugh, and laughs equal ratings. I want a speech from B, now!" Chris demanded. Everyone turned to B, who jumped in surprise at hearing his name. Everyone gave him an expecting look, and B nodded a no.

"Guys! B refuses to talk, it has been in his aura since he was a small child!" Dawn cried.

"Fine, B doesn't have to speak. So the Panthers are done," Chris said.

"Hey! What about my fear?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, no one cares enough about you where you live to know your fear, so we just decided not to give you a point. Panthers, be gone!" Chris said, and the Panthers walked off, "Now, let's see how Bridgette and Brody are doing!" he turns to watch the ocean, and Brody and Bridgette are swimming away from Fang.

"None of the shark back home have arms and legs!" Bridgette cried as they swam.

"Hey! You guys are done!" Chris shouted across the water. They both sighed a cry of relief, and swam to shore.

"Great! And with that! The Snakes have officially lost another challenge!" Chris announced.

"What! How?" Courtney objected.

"Since there are at least 3 teams with scores better than two, and since the maximum amount of points you guys can get is 2, you losers lost! Now, who will be joining you?" Chris told her.

"Wait. If Rock does his challenge, won't the Chipmunks and Panthers be tied for 4th?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah," Chris pondered, (A/N: Yeah, I realized the slip up. I'm just too lazy to go and fix it. Also, I will have an explanation for each fear at the end of the chapter) "Since I already let the Panthers go, and they have more members, they will win the tiebreaker, and the Chipmunks will go to elimination!" Rouses of protests came from the campers, "You know what? Your right, and I forgive you all," Chris announced proudly. This gave him many glares, "Let's just get on with the final scare! Rock! Your fear is heights, and to get your point, you have to go to the top of Cliff Wawanakwa," camera jesters to the giant cliff, "By rock climbing up the wall!" Rock gulped.

 **Rock: "Well, it's all up to me. I wish Spud were here, he was so good at this stuff! I guess it's my time to shine!"**

 **At the base**

"Since this is the last challenge of the day, we decided to spice it up it a little! Now say it with me!" Chris said.

"To make things more interesting," the campers murmured in annoyance.

"That's right! Now Rock, you may encounter a few," Chris chuckles, "Booby traps along the way! Now, let's see us a painful challenge! Go!" Rock started climbing.

"Rock! A painful aura is too your left!" Dawn cried.

"Huh?" He looked to his left, and found a raccoon next to him. It growled.

"Easy guy," he tried to assure it, but it growled again, and attached itself to his face, muffling his screaming.

 **Rock: "Ok, I was not expecting that. He was all like 'pssh' and I was like 'yaa!' and it was like, 'rrrr!'"**

After a couple seconds of being clawed by the raccoon, it jumped off his head, and pulled out a parachute as it jumped towards the water, laughing. While Rock watched it float off, he lost his balance, and held on with one hand.

"Come on loser! Regain your balance!" Heather shouted. He gulped, and grabbed back on. He continued climbing, with many obstacles trying to stop him, including oil slicks, explosions, and many more animals. He was almost to the top, with most of the campers cheering him on.

"Rock is almost to the top! Only a couple more meters to go!" Chris announced.

"Almost, there!" Rock gasped, as he was almost out of breath. He put his hand on the rock below the top, and noticed little red dots crawling around.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Then, he realized what they were, "Fire ants!" he cried. He tried moving his hands around to shake them off, but in the process, he let go of the mountain, causing him to fall.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he fell down, hitting rocks on the way down, and eventually splashed into the water. The Dingos groaned, accepting defeat.

"And Rock has failed, so the Dingos lose! Snakes, Dingos, I'll see your sorry butts at the campfire ceremony tonight! Can someone go help Rock?" Chris asked. Brody jumped in, and came out with Rock. Heather walked up.

"You, are dead meat loser," she scowled as she walked off.

"Uh-oh," Rock said.

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Welcome losers! You both absolutely sucked at today's challenge!" Chris said to the losing teams, "Now, since Heather was the only one here to actually conquer her fear, again, she is obviously safe!" Chris tossed a marshmallow to Heather, who caught it smirking, "Also safe are Duncan and Zoey, who didn't compete today because her teammates blew the challenge, so take your marshmallows!" he tossed the two campfire treats to the two previously mentioned contestants, then looked at the remaining four campers.

"You four all lost your challenges today, and you darn right deserve to be on the chopping block. The next camper safe, is Courtney, who had no votes against her," she smiled as she received her marshmallow, "Also safe is Dawn, who also had no votes against her," Chris tossed the marshmallow to the aura-whisperer, then glanced at the two worried contestants.

"Rock, Jasmine, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. You both lost your challenges at the last minute, costing your teams immunity. One of you will be leaving tonight. The last marshmallow of the night goes to,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rock" The guitarist sighed a breath of relief as he caught the marshmallow.

"Jasmine, you're done!" Chris announced. The australian held her head in shame.

"Let's just get this over with," she said reluctantly.

"Sorry the alliance didn't work out," Zoey said.

"It's fine, I'll be rooting for you. You're a good person sheila," Jasmine tipped her hat to Zoey, "Now mach sure to watch out for that delinquent and so called CIT," she warned her. The camera then shows Duncan and Courtney, who are making out.

"Thanks! Bye Jasmine," Zoey said.

"Later gator!" Jasmine replied, then walked to the Dock of Shame.

"The rest of you are safe, for now," Chris said. The campers walked off.

"We _better_ not be here next week," Heather hissed to Rock and Dawn, who just rolled their eyes.

 **Voting Confessionals**

 **Jasmine: "Zoey said we should vote for Rock, as it would probably be the only way I'm safe. Well, gotta do it mate. No hard feelings.**

 **Zoey: "I want to keep Jasmine in the game, so I vote Rock. Sorry."**

 **Duncan and Courtney: The two are making out in the confessional, "Jasmine," Courtney said, coming up for air.**

" **You didn't do your challenge either princess," Duncan reminded her, and was met with a glare from Courtney, "Jasmine," he said quickly.**

 **Rock: "The only way I'm not going home is if I vote for that Jasmine girl. So I guess I vote her.**

 **Dawn: "I want to keep Rock in the game, and the tea leaves are telling me to vote Jasmine if I want to have that happen. It's a shame, because her aura is so determined.**

 **Heather: "I vote that smart-as-his-name Rock," she said coldly.**

 **Votes:**

Jasmine - Rock

Zoey - Rock

Duncan - **Jasmine**

Courtney - **Jasmine**

Rock - **Jasmine**

Dawn - **Jasmine**

Heather - Rock

Jasmine - 4

Rock - 3

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! Man, that took forever. I know this might feel like one of my worse chapters, and I can see that. I was just trying to get everyone's fear down, and there wasn't much room for character development. My bad. As for Jasmine's elimination, she was another character that I saw as expendable. I figured she would get along well with Zoey, but that was the only plot I had ready for her. I felt Rock would vote for her in that situation to save his own skin, and Dawn would help him. Duncan and Courtney would vote her because she was commanding them to do something in the challenges. Also as a scrawny 13 year old with the personality of Noah (YEAH I'M 13! YOU GOTTA A PROBLEM WITH THAT! Btw, that's why I like Junior) I'm not the perfect writer, no one is. Here is an explanation of everyone's fears:**

 **Izzy: This one was difficult, as she shows practically no fears. She has definitely gotten over her flying thing, (She showed no scared emotion in World Tour) and I couldn't think of anything else for her. Since Cameron is terrified of her, and Chris was already mad at Cameron for outsmarting his lawyers, he wanted to give Izzy the point for helping him.**

 **Owen: He kind of got over flying in Ridonculous Race, so I decided a whole day without eating would be his next greatest fear.**

 **Noah: Maybe he became scared of them when he landed in the pond in his World Tour elimination? I kind of had to make something up.**

 **Emma: Had to make something up.**

 **Kitty: I figured someone would have to have a fear of clowns, so I gave it to her.**

 **Junior: Had to make something up.**

 **Gwen: Kind of obvious**

 **LeShawna: Never got over spiders, and wanted to do it with Izzy's new spider costume**

 **Harold: Kind of was out of ideas, so I decided to not give him something, and made up a story of why to not giving him a fear**

 **Sammy: Kind of obvious**

 **Cody: Thought about doing Sierra, decided against it because of plot reasons (not going to say what reasons)**

 **B: dude doesn't speak, probably scared of it. Was kind of clear.**

 **Heather: Almost did Alejandro, just went with the sumo**

 **Rock: Had to give heights to someone**

 **Dawn: Doesn't like to harm animals, so I just assumed she wouldn't wear animal furs. None of her current clothes are made of them (looks like it)**

 **Brick: Kind of clear, based on ROTI mine episode**

 **MacArthur: I see people give this to Jo and Eva, and went off Hawaii episode of Ridonculous Race**

 **Bridgette and Brody: Surfers don't like sharks, kind of went with a more obvious choice here.**

 **Courtney: Duh**

 **Duncan: Kind of had trouble thinking of one, so I made up an excuse not to give him one**

 **Jasmine: Duh, she's claustrophobic**

 **Zoey: See Duncan**

 **Fish, out!**

 **P.S. Kind of wish I kept Scott to this point, so I could bring in Fang for a reason.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's the scariest Halloween treat of all, an update! I have had a blast writing this story, and I hope to eventually finish this story one day, but that might take a while. I know there are not many of you reading this, as the Fanfiction community of Total Drama isn't as big these days, but I enjoy the positive feedback. On with the show!**

 **WeirdAlfan101- Thank you! I am glad that you are enjoying everything!**

 **Alexander J McCarty- For the robotic animals, I just felt I didn't want to make Camp Wawanakwa too robotic. Glad you like MacArthur as a villain. Emma was looking like a potential villain at the beginning of RR, but she's turned into a protagonist since she and Noah got together. As for Courtney and Duncan getting it on, I want to portray their relationship as rough (the sexy kind. This is kind of weird, writing this as a 13 year old, but you do not want to sit at my lunch table. I have lost all innocence thanks to kids at school) and dirty, almost like Bridgette and Geoff, but they can go from no self control to managing themselves fine. Thanks for the shoutout!**

"Last time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt! We gave the teams a blast of the past, and gave them another taste of our Phobia Factor challenge. If anything, they did worse," Chris said, and the camera shows flashbacks of Cody, Jasmine, MacArthur, and Courtney failing their challenges, "In the end, the Dingos and Snakes were the big losers, again. Man those guys suck. Jasmine was blamed for the loss, as she was seen as the bigger threat than Rock. Now, let's see how these dumb teens react to today's challenge! This is Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

 **In the mess hall**

Zoey walked into the mess hall, and sat down. She looked over at Duncan and Courtney, who were smirking back at her. She gulped.

 **Zoey: "After losing Jasmine last night, I'm down one strong and powerful friend. Me and her were going to try and make the finale together, and now that that's out the window, I'm probably next to go, with Duncan and Courtney around. It's times like this I wish Mike and Cameron were back in this game," she sighs.**

Cameron came in and sat down next to Zoey.

"You sad about Jasmine getting voted out?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. I'm probably next," Zoey told him, picking at her food.

"Hey, don't get down! If you can win challenges until the merge, maybe you can make some allies!" Cameron suggested.

"You're right," Zoey responded, and sighed again.

"Hey, I got something to really cheer you up," Cameron pulled something out of his pocket. When he held it up, it was revealed to be another necklace with Mike on it from ROTI.

"Mike told me to give it to you if you were feeling down," Cameron explained.

"Aww, thanks Cameron!" Zoey said as she took it.

"Any time!" he said. Then Chris walked in with the Beavers.

"Welcome contestants! To another day you are going to be brutally injured!" Chris said.

"Great, I was just waiting for that," Heather said.

"Now, before we get on with the challenge, I have a special announcement to make! You guys are going to like this one!" Chris added.

"Is this sick game finally over?" Gwen asked.

"No, I said you guys would like it! We have reached our first merge of the season!" Chris said.

"What do you mean first merge?" Noah asked.

"Since there were so many of you, we had to make two parts of the season with teams. We had to five team part, and then the next part, and then we will have the full merge. So, we are going to the campfire to divide you into your new teams!" Chris announced.

 **Zoey: "Thank goodness! I don't have to face the wrath of Duncan and Courtney!"**

 **At the campfire**

"So, let's get you guys into your new teams! For starters, all former Screaming Gophers go to my right," Chris started. Noah, Owen, Cody, LeShawna, Gwen, Heather, and Izzy went to Chris' right.

"Great, I always end up with Heather," Gwen said.

"Hey! I hate you too, but I'm not throwing challenges just to get you eliminated. That's what Courtney does," Heather sneered.

"Hey! That was only to get the boyfriend stealer out of the game! You're lucky Duncan messed up Cody, which was the deciding vote!" Courtney replied.

"Zip it people! Now all former Killer Bass, to my left!" Chris continued. Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Harold followed.

"OK, moving on! All Revenge of the Island contestants, join the 4 Killer Bass members!" Chris explained. Dawn, B, Brick, and Zoey did as followed.

 **Zoey: "Never mind," she said.**

"Hmm," Chris thought about his next choice, "The 3 Beavers remaining, join the Screaming Gopher members!" Emma smiled at hearing she was with Noah, and Kitty was happy to be with all the people she knew. Junior was just glad not to be Duncan, who was still mad at him for hitting him with an electric sword.

"Hmm, who should the final member be…" Chris pondered, "Sammy! You're with them!" Sammy smiled, as she was with most of her newfound friends. Cody was also glad, and LeShawna and Gwen didn't mind, although the latter knew something LeShawna didn't.

"That means MacArthur, Rock, and Brody, you guys are on the left!" MacArthur smirked, as she already had a free vote with Brick, who just gulped. Rock was happy to be with Dawn, and Brody was glad to be with Bridgette, as she was the only one he knew well enough to get along with.

"Now that we have your new teams, I want a mandatory confessional from all of you!" Chris said.

"All of 22 of us?" Owen asked.

"Yep!" Chris said through the groans of everyone, "That's the spirit! Now get going!"

 **Noah: "So, back with most of the people who voted me out. I guess that's lame. At least I have Owen, Emma, and Kitty, so I'll have some allies here. That's fine," he said in a bored expression.**

 **Owen: "Alright! All my teammates are awesome! I'm even with my little buddy and his girlfriend! This is awesome! I even got Gwen, LeShawna, that kid, this is just, awesome!"**

 **Emma: "Sweet! I get to be with NoNo! And Kitty and Owen too, I guess. Junior's been ok, Izzy won't be much of a problem, Gwen and LeShawna are cool too. The only issue will be Heather. When Noah and Owen were prepping us for the season, she was the contestant that stood out the most. She always makes it far, but I can't say I approve of her tactics."**

 **Kitty: "Yay! New friends!" she snaps a selfie.**

 **Izzy: "Oh yeah! I get most of Team E-Scope back! Even that little kid! Plus we got Big O! There is no way I can lose!" she laughs.**

 **Junior: "Well, at least I'm with some of the people here I can call friends. Everyone is pretty cool here. I hope I just don't look like dead weight to the team, and get voted off. The only one I have to watch out for is Heather, she's known to go for 'unsuspecting' contestants. She probably thinks thats me."**

 **Gwen: "Well great. Stuck with too-big-for-her-fake-hair Heather again. At least I'm with LeShawna. Cody's cool, and I'm glad he got stuck with his new girlfriend. I don't really know anyone from the Beavers. Owen's fine, Noah's a bit snarky, but he's gotten better. But with Izzy, you never know what to expect."**

 **LeShawna: "Stuck with that no good backstabbing queen bee. Always gettin' up in my case. At least I didn't get stuck with someone like Courtney or that no good delinquent too. Heather, I can handle."**

 **Cody: "So, Sammy, nice girl huh? At least I got stuck with most of my friends. I'm just glad Sierra isn't here. She would practically kill Sammy!"**

 **Sammy: "I'm just glad to be stuck with people who like me, and not Amy again. Apparently, that Heather girl is supposed to be really mean, but I haven't seen anything bad about her. I dunno though."**

 **Heather: "Once again, Chris sticks me on a team of losers! I'm stuck with weird goth girl, Ms. Ghetto, Noah-it-all and his lame girlfriend, Selfie sucker, fatty ginormous, psycho-hose-beast, and that little kid. First chance I get, that kid is mine!" she scowls.**

 **Bridgette: "This team's pretty cool. Courtney's fine, Duncan's not as tough as he seems, Harold's, uh, different? I don't really know anyone else, besides Brody, but they seem cool."**

 **Duncan: "Well, at least I get Princess. Could be worse," he shrugs.**

 **Courtney: "Good thing I'm with Duncan, or I would be going home. It's nice to have allies from the start. If that delinquent tries to betray me, he better protect his kiwis," she scowls.**

 **Harold: "GOSH! Chris stuck me with Duncan again! He is such a moron! At least no one else tries to bully people," he said. As he said this, the camera cuts outside, where he exits the confessional. As he walks away, MacArthur comes up and trips him.**

" **GOSH!" he yelled.**

" **Move aside String Bean," she said, then entered the confessional.**

 **MacArthur: "Well, this is dumb. I'm with a bunch of losers. Especially that aura chick. She is super freaky. At least I have General Dripwad to help me with the votes. I'm winning this game, and no one is stopping me."**

 **Zoey: "So, I'm with Duncan and Courtney again. That stinks. At least I'm with some nice people. Brick, B, and Dawn all seem nice, and Bridgette too. I just hope I don't get kicked off early, I want to win for Mike."**

 **B: He just shrugs at the camera, and gives a thumbs up.**

 **Dawn: "I feel many kind aura's from this team. I also feel a couple frightened ones, and one so black, that it is almost beyond saving. This isn't good," she said.**

 **Brick: "Glad to meet my new teammates! Except for MacArthur, she scares me. At least she'll keep me safe. Right?" he asks the camera.**

 **Rock: "Cool! I'm with Dawn again! Everyone else is cool too, I guess. Wish me luck from back home Spud!" he starts playing the air guitar.**

 **Brody: "Dudes, this is wicked! I don't know why people hate this game! Meeting everyone is so cool! Glad to be with Geoff's fiance, but I kind of wish I was with that Owen guy. He knows how to party!" he says.**

 **Back at the campfire pit**

Chris continued. "Now that you guys are in your teams, let's give you guys your names! Team A," he gestured to the team made up of Screaming Gophers, "You guys will be known as, the Screaming Hawks!" Chris tossed the poster to Owen. The poster was green, with a hawk just showing his beak and one eye, the rest turned into a silhouette.

"Woo! I'm a Hawk!" Owen said with joy.

"The rest of you!" Chris jestered to the remaining campers, "will henceforth be known as, the Killer Owls!" Chris announced. The poster was red, with a silhouette of an owl with white eyes as the logo.

"Sweet! Owls are so cool! They are the only animal on earth that can turn their head up to 270 degrees, without breaking a blood vessel or-" Harold started, but was shut up by a fist knocking him to the ground.

"Shut it Dweebasaurus," Duncan said.

"Gosh Duncan! Your such a-" Harold started to say when he got up, but was met with an airhorn from Chris.

"Zip it Harold! We all know you're a ginormous nerd, and we don't want to hear it! Now we must get on with today's challenge because you guys took waaay too long in the confessionals. As you all know, Halloween is coming up," Chris said. As scripted, Chef popped up from behind the campfire pit in a hockey mask, yelling a big "Boo!" in Harold's ear. He screamed, and fell to the floor, "And in honour of my favorite holiday, we will be having a special challenge!" Chris said.

"Trick-or-Treating!" Cody said with wide eyes.

"Costume contest?" Zoey asked.

"Scaring the pants of all the dweebs here?" Duncan asked.

"Everyone is wrong! Duncan, you're half right. We're having a throwback to the Hook Line and Screamer, and The Sand Witch Project from this one. Both of which eliminated scaredy cat DJ," Chris started, "Which is why we're bringing back DJ to help us with the challenge!" Chef walked in with DJ tied to rope.

"Chris please! I just want to end this curse! Then I'll do anything! Anything!" he cried.

"Friend, I cannot see an aura this distressed any longer!" Dawn cried, "I can end this curse!" she walked up to him, and placed one hand on her temple, and one on his temple. She closed the two's eyes, and the others just watched in confusion. About a minute later, they both opened their eyes.

"Do you feel different?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, actually," DJ said, "Here! Find me an animal!" Dawn picked up a cockroach, and put it in his hand. He held it for a minute, and then started crying.

"You did it! My curse is over! Thank you!" he sniffled, then turned to Chris, "I'm ready to help!"

"Well, now that that weird fest is over, let's explain the challenge!" Chris said, "Each team will pick one person to be a serial killer, alas Total Drama Action. Everyone else will be sent into the woods. After a couple minutes, the serial killer will be sent in with an electric knife, similar to the one from the ninja challenge. The serial killer for each team will be sent into the woods, and must 'tag', or zap everyone on the opposing team. When I say time is up, whichever team manages to 'kill' the most people will win the challenge! The losing team will be sending someone home," Chris explained, "As an added bonus, if the serial killer manages to tag DJ over here, their team will gain an extra 3 points! Any questions?"

"Yeah, will Chef be around to cheat again?" Duncan said glaring at the cook.

"Oh don't worry, we made very sure Chef will not interfere with the challenge. Right?" Chris looked at Chef, who just grunted in response.

"What about our sleeping arrangements?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, since you guys took sooooo long in the confessional, we will have to rearrange sleeping after the challenge! Now, get your serial killers! You have 5 minutes!" Chris responded.

 **Screaming Hawks**

"So, who here would be the scariest person in the forest, and could catch the most people?" Emma asked.

"Gwen's face is pretty terrifying," Heather scowled.

"We're trying to win a challenge, so witch-switch needs to be off," Gwen responded.

"Yeah guys, let's just narrow down our options," Noah offered.

"Smart idea String Bean. Who's out?" LeShawna asked.

"Well, Owen's a no, Cody, Junior, and Sammy all wouldn't be very terrifying. No offense guys. Probably not you, LeShawna, or me, Emma, Kitty, and Heather. That leaves Gwen and Izzy. Should we take a vote?" Noah asked.

"Nah, no vote required. I think Izzy can handle it," Gwen said. Everyone looked over at Izzy, who was chasing a bear around the campfire pit.

"Well, let's go tell psycho to get her knife. And make sure she does **not** attack anyone on our team," Heather said.

 **Killer Owls**

"Alright, since Duncan missed out on the chance to be the serial killer last time, can we all agree that he is the serial killer?" Courtney asked.

"Normally I would say you're choosing him because he's your boyfriend," Harold started, and was met with a glare from Courtney, "But I think it's fair Duncan is the serial killer. He's the best one here qualified for it. Besides, I'm terrified of him. If he can scare me, he'll destroy the other team," he finished.

"Good! Are we all in agreement?" Courtney asked.

"No way! I'll be a better serial killer than that delinquent," MacArthur scoffed.

"Ma'am, I must inform you that the team has decided otherwise," Brick said.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to arrest serial killers?" Zoey asked.

"Please, I've tased loads of people. This challenge wouldn't be hard at all," MacArthur said.

"Uh, yeah. I think delinquent beats out psycho cop every day," Courtney said, with nods from everyone else.

"What? Listen here you little lawyer, I'm serial killer!" MacArthur said with rage, then tackled Courtney with rage. It took Bridgette, Brick, and Brody to pull her off.

"Just go with the crowd, you less likely to be voted off if you do that," Brick whispered in MacArthur's ear.

"Uh, fine," she whispered back, then turned to the rest of the Killer Owls, "Duncan can be serial killer. Is that fine?" she grumbled.

"Yes, yes it is," Courtney said, "Now let's go win the challenge!"

 **Bridgette: "I'm glad to see Courtney back to her old leadership self. She was a good friend of mine back before she went crazy over Gwen. Now that she and Duncan are back together, she's starting to become normal again," she said happily.**

Back at the campfire pit, everyone had gathered together. Izzy bounced over to her team.

"What am I doing?" she asked Noah.

"You're the serial killer. Try to hit everyone with the electric knife," Noah told her.

"Awesome! Izzy loves to hunt!" she said, then hopped away.

"Alright campers, it's time to begin today's challenge. We're going to give DJ a head start. Chef! Release the beast! Or in this case, chicken!" Chris announced. Chef reached over to untie DJ's ropes.

"Chris, do I have to do this?" DJ asked.

"Yep! Now get in those woods!" Chris said. While DJ was talking with Chris, Chef snuck up behind him with a hockey mask and yelled out "Boo!" in his ear. DJ screamed, and ran into the woods.

"That's the spirit! Now everyone else, minus Duncan and Izzy, go into the woods and find a good hiding spot! The serial killers will come to find you in a bit!" Chris said as everyone ran into the forest.

 **Screaming Hawks**

"So what's the plan?" LeShawna asked as they were running into the woods.

"We need to split up so Duncan will have a harder time finding us," Emma said, coming to a stop.

"Good idea. For starters, no couples go together. As we all know, in horror movies, the couple dies first. Noah and Emma, Cody and Sammy, you guys split up," Gwen said.

"What? Me and Sammy aren't an item!" Cody protested.

"Yeah! We're just a friends!" Sammy added.

"Yeah, sure," Gwen said sarcastically, "We should go in pairs, so if one person gets stabbed, the other can run off and warn the others of Duncan the Moron's location. Any volunteers?"

"Me and my little buddy can go together!" Owen said, holding Noah's head in his arm.

"Meh, I'm fine with it," Noah said.

"I guess me and my little sis' can go together," Emma offered.

"Yay! Bonding!" Kitty said, grabbing Emma in her arms and snapping a selfie. Emma groaned.

"Alright, I can go with Junior," Cody offered. Everyone looked at Junior to see if he was fine with it.

"That's cool," was all he said.

"Good, I can go with Sammy," Gwen said, and winked at Sammy. She smiled.

"Great Gwen! We can talk!" Sammy said.

"So that leaves…" Gwen started.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I going with up-in-mah-business queen bee," LeShawna started.

"For once, I agree with her. I am **not** going to walk with her for the next hour," Heather said.

"LeShawna, please," Gwen tried to intervene.

"No! I'm sorry girl, you're my friend, but I can't stay with her. I'd rather go alone than go with Alejandro's girlfriend," LeShawna said.

"Says the girl who has a crush on the biggest dweeb at camp!" Heather responded.

"Oh, you did **not** , just insult my boy Harold! I have had it with you!" LeShawna said, then tackled Heather. The rest of the team looked at each other, and ran off. After a minute more of fighting, Duncan showed up behind the two, and neither noticed him. He sighed.

"This is almost too easy," he said, then touched the two with his knife. He shocked the two, and caused LeShawna's hair to poof up into an afro.

"Alright, who did that!" LeShawna said, getting up. She saw Duncan, and swore under her breath.

"Are we out?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, Chris said you have to go back to the campground," Duncan said.

"Well thanks Heather, you just lost us the challenge!" LeShawna cried.

"Whatever, this thing was stupid anyways," Heather said, then walked off.

 **LeShawna: "Oh, she is going to get it. That queen bee is getting on my last nerve."**

 **Killer Owls**

"Alright, can we all agree to go on our own?" Courtney asked. This was met with no response.

"Maybe we should go in pairs," Bridgette said, "That way, if someone sees Izzy get someone, the other can warn everyone."

"You know what? You're probably right Bridgette. What groups should we form?" Courtney asked.

"I'll go with G.I. Joke over here," MacArthur said, gesturing to Brick.

 **Brick: "Where did MacArthur get that nickname! Did she watch season 4?"**

 **MacArthur: "I have to hand it to Jo. Those nicknames she has for Brick are awesome!"**

"Me and Brody can go together," Bridgette offered.

"I can go with B. He can sense when Izzy is around," Dawn said. She looked at Rock, and gave an apologetic look. Rock gave her a thumbs up, signaling that he was fine with it.

"I can go with Courtney! If, everyone's fine with that," Zoey offered.

"Ugh, fine. That leaves Rock and Harold. Is that good with everyone?" Courtney asked, and was met with a sea nods. At this, they heard a distant cackle from the woods.

"That sounds like Izzy!" Harold said.

"Everyone scatter!" Bridgette said, and everyone ran off in their groups. Izzy then showed up.

"Hey! Where did everyone go? I MUST FIND THOSE ELVES!" she screamed, then hopped off into the woods.

 **Screaming Hawks**

"So, how is everything with Emma?" Owen asked Noah, trying to break the silence.

"Good so far," Noah responded nonchalantly.

"That's great! Because me and Izzy are still a couple too!" Owen said.

"You two are still together?" Noah asked, "She is a total nut job! How do you put up with her?"

"Aww, but she's adorable! Izzy is awesome!" Owen said. At saying this, they heard someone screaming. Noah and Owen turned, and it was revealed to be Izzy, swinging on a vine.

"You called?" Izzy said, landing on the ground.

"Izzy! You're supposed to be attacking the other team!" Noah scolded.

"What? I'm supposed to stab you guys? OK!" Izzy responded cheerfully, then hit Noah and Owen with her knife.

"Gah! Why -bzzt- did you do that Iz?" Owen asked.

"It's what Noah told me to do!" Izzy said in defense.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said," Noah said sarcastically, when Chris drove up.

"That, was awesome! That might have earned you extra points at tonight's bonfire!" Chris said, and Izzy beamed.

"All in the name of E-Scope!" she cried, then ran off.

Chris turned to Noah and Owen, who were still on the ground, "Reality TV Shmos, go join Heather and LeShawna back at the campfire pit. The two pros groaned.

 **With Gwen and Sammy**

"So, how's life at mechanical Camp Wawanakwa? Still the exact same as the real thing," Gwen asked.

"It's been good, compared to Pahkitew. This place at least serves food, and we have somewhere to sleep," Sammy responded.

"Good, good," Gwen said, then thought for a moment before resuming "So, any guys here catch your eye?"

"Wha, what? No!" Sammy stammered.

"I knew it. Who is it?" Gwen asked, even though she already knew.

"Can we change the subject?" Sammy asked quickly.

"Please don't, this is getting very interesting," a voice said from behind them. The two girls looked behind them, and found the source of the voice to be Duncan.

"You," Gwen scoffed.

"Yes, me," Duncan said, then ran forward. He got in a swipe at Gwen, but she dodged it. Being the experienced criminal that he is, he was able to quickly turn and attack Sammy, and the hit stuck home. She fell to the ground.

"Run Gwen!" Sammy cried. The aforementioned goth took off away from Duncan, and the criminal just smirked. He took aim from the knife, and threw it at Gwen. The knife soared through the air, and hit home`into Gwen's side. (A/N: Side note, it's a plastic knife that can somehow shock people. No one is dying. Edge, cartoon logic).

"Gah!" cried the goth as she fell to the ground. Duncan walked over, and posed a victory pose on top of her.

"Har, har," Gwen said, "Now get off me you jerk!" she got up, and forced Duncan off of her.

"Oh relax pasty, I was just having fun," Duncan smirked, and was met with a punch to the face.

"Never, call me that," she said coldly, "Come on Sammy," Sammy got up off the ground, and the two walked off towards the campfire.

"Don't trip and fall on your butt on the way out!" Duncan shouted at them, laughing, then turned the other way, "Well, six down, four to go," he said.

 **MacArthur and Brick**

"So Dripwad, we need to discuss who goes next on our team," MacArthur told him.

"Who do you have in mind ma'am? Maybe one of the evil people this time?" Brick asked willingly.

"Why would we do that?" MacArthur asked.

"Maybe because you're one of the evil people," Brick murmured under his breath.

"What was that soldier?" MacArthur scowled in Brick's face.

"I didn't say anything!" Brick said quickly.

"That's what I thought," MacArthur said as she turned away scowling.

 **Brick: "MacArthur is really starting to scare me. I was looking forward to this season, because I wouldn't have to deal with Jo and Scott bossing me around. When I picked MacArthur for our team at the beginning, I was expecting her to be a fellow officer that respected the law, but she's like Jo, but scarier."**

"So, I've narrowed our options down to three people. Dawn, Harold, and Zoey," MacArthur explained.

"Is there a reason why? They've all done well over the seasons. Harold won about 6 challenges in Island and Action, Zoey has placed 3rd and 2nd, and Dawn is super nice to everyone. Why would we vote them off?" Brick asked.

"Cause they're all super nice losers who haven't accomplished anything. Take Zoey, what good is second in this game? You get all the way to the finale and don't win any money! What is that worth?" MacArthur said.

"Mike used those winnings to propose to Zoey. I think he told me he split the money with her anyways," Brick informed her, "Besides, didn't you place second in your season?"

"Pssh, that was only because Sanders was dragging me down. Now stop questioning me or I'll break your limbs!" MacArthur shouted, and Brick gave a nervous nod.

 **MacArthur: "I know it seems bad that I'm throwing Sanders under the bus, but at least I made it to the chill zone in that finale! She barely made it up the stairs!"**

MacArthur continued to yell at Brick about the reasons, when they heard a loud scream behind them. Izzy swung in on a vine, and hit both of them with the knife.

"Yah hah! Two victims caught by E-Scope!" Izzy cried, "Now to find those elves that have been causing a ruckus! Toodles!" She swung away.

"Thanks loser! You cost us the challenge!" MacArthur yelled at Brick.

"But, I didn't say anything!" Brick cried in defense.

"I am an officer of the law! You do not disrespect me! Come on, let's go the campfire pit!" MacArthur yelled. Brick gulped, nodded, then followed MacArthur to the campfire pit.

 **Cody and Junior**

"So, how's Camp Wawanakwa been on you?" Cody asked Junior.

"Pretty good so far. I got on a team where no one was really mean, and I've won a few challenges," Junior shrugged.

"Well, welcome to Heather's team, where all that is thrown out the window," Cody chuckled.

"Yeah, I saw season 1 and 3. I'll be sure to watch out for her," Junior assured him.

"At least you don't have to deal with Sierra," Cody said shuddering.

"Wasn't she that girl that was completely obsessed with you and Chris, and got 4th in World Tour?" Junior asked.

"The one and only! She is hard to deal with, with her creepy stalker stuff, but I can handle her," Cody said. The camera cuts behind them, where the smartphone is lowered into the bush, while sniffling is heard. Cody stops.

"Did you hear something?" Cody asked.

"No, why?" Junior questioned.

"Nothing, just thought I heard someone," Cody said. When he said this, a dark figure ran up to them, and a swipe was heard. The next second, Cody was on the ground in pain.

"Turns out you did hear someone nerdling," Duncan chuckled.

"Aww, why did it have to be you?" Cody pleaded.

"What's wrong with me? A lot of people find me to be quite the charmer," Duncan smirked, "Now, where's your dumb friend? I still need to get him back for ruining my make out session back in the ninja challenge."

"Hah! Junior's long gone! You'll never find him!" Cody bragged. The camera zoomed out, to show that Junior was hiding in a tree branch above them.

 **Junior: "So maybe that wasn't the best hiding spot I could have come up with, but what was I supposed to do? Duncan want's to kill me!"**

"Cody? What's wrong?" the camera turns to show Emma and Kitty arriving in the clearing.

"Guys! No! Wait!" Cody tried to warn them, but it was too late. Duncan came in and slashed both of them with his knife. The both feel to the ground in pain, and Cody facepalmed.

"All campers report to the campfire immediately to see the results of today's challenge. This was a fun one!" a sudden voice came. It was Chris, with his megaphone. Duncan smirked, and ran off to see his kills. Emma and Kitty followed. When everyone had left, Cody turned toward the tree, and gave a thumbs up.

"All clear!" he said, and Junior fell from the tree with an 'oof'.

"Thanks, I actually thought he had me there," Junior said.

"No problem! Let's go back to the campfire pit and hope Izzy caught some people.

 **At the campfire pit**

"Alright campers, let's tally up the results! Duncan seemed to be able to capture everyone on the Hawks, except for Junior. Izzy helped him, by taking down Noah and Owen," Chris started.

"You attacked our own team members?" LeShawna shouted at Izzy.

"They told me to!" Izzy said in defense.

"No, I said to go find the other team!" Noah said.

"It seems Izzy was only able to get Brick and MacArthur on the Owls. So, I think we have our clear winner hear! The Killer Owls!" Chris said as the Owls cheered.

"So let me get this straight, Izzy only took out four people, including two on our own team?" Gwen asked.

"Yep!" Chris said.

"You, are dead," LeShawna said, pointing at Izzy.

"That leaves me to bring another twist tonight! Since Izzy was absolutely HILARIOUS during that challenge, taking out her own team and all, I have decided to give her immunity from tonight's vote!" Chris announced.

"Wait, so we can't vote out Izzy?" Noah asked.

"Nope!" Chris said.

"Aw come on guys, it isn't that bad!" Owen offered.

"Yes it is loser! Your girlfriend is a complete psycho that deserves to go! I think you should all go after tonight's vote!" Heather scoffed.

"Oh, you think you're safe tonight? Since Izzy is safe, you'll have to do!" LeShawna said, with her team nodding.

 **Heather: "So maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Whatever, all I needed was a stupid immunity idol, then I could send the person that annoys me the most home," she smirked.**

DJ then arrived at the campfire pit, covered in leaves and dirt.

"Dude, where were you? I looked all over those woods, and I didn't even see a trace of you!" Duncan asked.

"I covered myself in dirt and leaves and twigs, and hid in one of the bushes," DJ said with pride.

"Wow, gotta say I'm impressed man," Duncan smiled, and gave DJ a fist bump.

"Yes yes yes, we all love DJ, now it's time for him to leave, again," Chris said.

"Aw man, for real? I can stay and join the game again, since my curse is gone," DJ offered.

"Sorry bro, all eliminations are final!" Chris said. Chef then attached a Chris Bomb to DJ, and Chris pressed a button on a remote. DJ was sent flying from the island, screaming.

"Well, now that that is done with, it's time to get our sleeping arrangements done! There's not much to it. It's basically just like All-Stars. Losers will sleep in the stanky old cabin, while winners will sleep in the spa hotel. Now, go to your new beds!"

When the teams were walking to their cabins, Sammy pulled Cody aside.

"Can I talk to you? About, the game?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, sure," Cody answered, and Sammy pulled Cody into the woods. When they were secluded, Sammy started talking.

"I know we're friends, so I wanted to think we could maybe start an alliance?" Sammy asked. She closed her eyes, expecting Cody to say no.

"Sure!" Cody said.

"Huh?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, we can form an alliance. We can try to get to the final 2, and then it can be fair game in the finale," Cody said.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you!" Sammy cried, then hugged Cody. She realized what she was doing, then stopped.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Sammy asked.

"Sure," Cody said. Sammy pulled out her idol.

"You found one!" Cody cried, hiding the fact that he had an idol.

"Yeah! I've been trying to keep it a secret! Can you promise not to tell anyone? Even Gwen?" Sammy asked.

"Sure thing! I won't tell a soul!" Cody said. The camera zooms out, to show Heather behind a bush.

"Oh Cody, but you just did," Heather said devilishly.

 **Heather: "There are some times I love this game," she smirks.**

 **Cody: "This is cool! My first alliance that I wasn't forced into! I'm glad to have a friend like Sammy! I feel bad about not telling her about my idol, but I'll tell her eventually."**

 **Sammy: "Wow, he actually wanted to be my friend! This is so fun! I've never had this many friends before!**

Sammy and Cody parted ways, and Heather followed them back. They said their good bye's at the cabin, and they went in their respective sides of the cabin. A few minutes later, Sammy exited with her toiletries in hand, and went to the communal bathhouse. Heather entered the cabin, and went over to Sammy's bed. She searched through her stuff, and eventually found the idol under Sammy's shirt in her bag. Heather smiled devilishly, then exited the cabin as Sammy came back.

 **Heather** : " **That was almost too easy. This vote is going to be payback for All Stars, when I had my idol stolen from me."**

 **At the campfire**

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony as a team Screaming Hawks. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must go to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the competition. Meaning, you can't come back, ever," Chris said, "The first marshmallow goes to Izzy, who had immunity for being an awesome serial killer today!" Izzy smiled and ran to grab her marshmallow.

"Also safe is Junior, who would have had immunity if any votes were against him for being the only person not to be stabbed today. Come and claim your marshmallow," Chris said. Junior smiled, and got up to claim his prize.

"The rest of you were on the chopping block, but only one can go home. The next marshmallows go to Noah, Emma, Owen, and Gwen," Chris said. Noah and Emma kissed and ran to grab their's, while Owen and Gwen smiled, "Also safe are Cody, Sammy, and Kitty," Cody and Sammy smiled at each other, and Kitty just snapped a selfie. Chris then looked at the final two campers, LeShawna and Heather. Both looked confident.

"You two were the first to be eliminated in today's challenge, and neither of you really deserve this marshmallow in my eyes. But, one must stay, and one must go. The last marshmallow goes to,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LeShawna. Heather, you've been voted out!"

"Oh really Chris?" Heather smirked.

"Yeah queenie, time for you to go!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah, what she said," Chris added.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I'm going anywhere," Heather said, then pulled out the stolen immunity idol from her back pocket, "Thanks for the immunity idol _Samey_ ," Heather said smiling. The campers gasped.

"You stole my immunity idol!" Sammy cried in shock.

"Yep! That hiding spot under your pillow wasn't really that good," Heather said with fake pity.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" LeShawna said, rolling up her sleeves, "You're about to get it!"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this amazing drama, and another beat down of Heather, the only vote that wasn't for Heather was for you, LeShawna. That means you've been voted out!" Chris announced. The campers gasped again.

"You can't kick LeShawna off with a stolen immunity idol! That's against the rules, and it's not in our contract!" Emma cried.

"Wow, someone actually read that thing? That's lame. You also must have missed the part that allows me to edit your contracts and the rules at any time I wish!" Chris said with laughter.

 **Emma: "Stupid Chris," she scowled.**

"So I'm being voted out because of stupid Heather? Arrgh!" LeShawna cried, then turned to face Heather, "When I get my hands on you, I'll-" LeShawna was cut off by Chef coming and swinging her over his massive soldiers.

"Don't worry LeShawna, I'll win this for you!" Gwen called out after her.

"You bet you are home girl! And make sure you kick Heather's butt while you're at it!" LeShawna answered. Chef went to the Boat of Losers, and threw LeShawna in the boat. He drove off with LeShawna waving at Gwen, and the goth waving back. She walked back to the campfire, where Heather was smiling like crazy.

"So guys, what a dramatic campfire ceremony! It's so sad that LeShawna's gone," Heather said with false sadness. The team glared at her.

"Good night everyone!" Heather said happily.

 **Gwen: "She is going to get it, mark my words," she scowled.**

The camera cut to static, and it zoomed out to show Chris in the camera room.

"Will Gwen get back at Heather for eliminating LeShawna? Will MacArthur use her alliance to eliminate more of our pure heros? Are Sammy and Cody really an item? Find out all this and more, next time, on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!

 **Ok, here me out before I explain why LeShawna's eliminated. (Dodges pitchfork). Hey! Hey! Coming into this chapter, I wanted have Heather's evil side show. I figured she would somehow try to get LeShawna eliminated for the fight. I felt she would need an immunity idol to do it, and she used Sammy and Cody's attraction to her advantage. LeShawna was another character that, similar to Jasmine, had no ready plot line for this season. I could have done something with her and Harold, but I decided against it. I can do that in a Playa Des Losers episode. Yeah, I'm not doing aftermath. I like them, it's just writing a Playa episode is more fun. I hope you all liked the challenge, even though is was a bit short. I didn't want to send Izzy home early, as I have some plans for her. I was trying to finish this on Halloween, and I managed to make my deadline. Make sure to review your thoughts, and tell me stuff I need to be doing better! I'm not a perfect writer! Fish, out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to the show folks! Time for another chapter of drama! Is what I would say if I actually cared. *Shoves Chris away*. Hey! It's my time to shine dude! You can speech your dislike about the campers when we get into the chapter! We all have a job to do! Now, I think it's time we get into this chapter. Also, I'm going to have a slight alteration in the immunity idols. I decided 5 was a bit much, (1 for every 6 campers) so I will lower it to 3. As you have noticed, 3 have been found, and one used. Everything will be explained in the chapter. Also, with this chapter, we have hit 50K words! Yay! I honestly didn't think I would be able to make it here, but thanks for giving me motivation to go on. Chris, now it's your turn!**

 **Random TDI Fact of the Day: Noah and Gwen are the only original campers from the Screaming Gophers to have not shown any nudity. However, both have been caught in their underwear. Noah in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, and Gwen in Who Can You Trust?**

 **Alexander J McCarty - Wow, thanks for reviewing on** _ **every chapter**_ **. (Jk, much love) This response might take a while. Glad to see you like how I'm writing everyone. Noah is kind of my favorite character (yeah, what a shocker. But how can I not! My personality is kind of similar to his.), and I like most characters, but, don't kill me please, I do think Dawn is a bit overrated. I like her, and she's fun to write, but I think she get's more credit than she deserves. (She was a contestant for 5 episodes). I know Cameron split his winnings, but I figured he would leave some for himself. Once again, thanks for the shout out. I am enjoying your story as well. Glad we met. As for MacArthur being so antagonistic, I kind of see her as a true evil force, but Sanders was the wall that kept her from going completely psycho. Now that Sanders is out of the picture, MacArthur's 'true' self came come out. That's how I see it. Nice to see I'm writing everyone in a way that people can enjoy. As for Junior's name, he was called that his entire time on RR, so I kind of just stuck with it. And finally, for Duncan and Zoey, I was just having trouble thinking of someone. I could have done something like the 3 eyed bird from All Stars for Duncan, but I think Courtney could have counselled him through it easily. Zoey really hasn't shown a true fear of something. Mutants as a whole don't count. I was so close, so close, to having Mike come in on a cameo, and Chris would have forced him to act out Mal. I scrapped that idea, as I thought I needed a small break from the cameos. To be fair, there are 87 characters I can use to cameo, so I want to include everyone. Wow, that was a lot of response.**

 **yeezynight14 - I'm glad that's the case! I want to keep the unpredictability factor high, so I'm glad you didn't see it coming.**

 **That British Guy - Honestly, I'm not the greatest MacArthur fan either. I like her, but she's not that funny to me. I do like the conflict with the ice dancers though. Glad to see I'm keeping you guessing! To be honest, you didn't think I would have 5 teams all the way to the final 14?**

Chris sat in his beach chair, on (you guessed it) the beach.

"Last time, on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt. We split the 22 remaining campers into 2 new teams, and had a bit of a throwback to our classic serial killer challenge from season 2. Duncan and Izzy were sent to find their friends inside the forest. Izzy went crazy, and only managed to capture 4 people, which included 2 on her own team!" the camera shows a flashback of Izzy taking down Noah and Owen, "While Duncan dominated the challenge, and managed to take down the entire Hawks team, except the one person he actually wanted to get." Flashback to Junior hiding in a tree from Duncan, "In the end, the Owls won immunity. It looked like Izzy was going to go home, but your host with the most gave the psycho immunity, since I can't get enough of her beating the crap out of Chef!" Chef walked up to refill his drink, but hearing this, he threw the pitcher on the ground, and walked off grumbling, "Sheesh, picky much?" Chris continued, "It looked like Heather was next on the chopping block, but with her quick thinking, she was able to steal Sammy's immunity idol, and turn the votes against LeShawna, forcing our favorite Heather hater to walk the Dock of Shame. Will Heather's team get back at her for eliminating LeShawna? How will Sammy cope with her lost immunity idol? Can I get any more handsome than I already am? Find out this time on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

 **Girls Loser Cabin**

"I forgot how bad these cabins were," Gwen said as she got up and scratched her back.

"Tell me about it," Kitty said as she got up and jumped out of bed.

"I should have read over that contract a bit more," Emma said, stifling a yawn.

"Since when did Courtney get in here?" Gwen said sarcastically. Emma looked at her with a bit of hurt, and Gwen quickly responded, "Kidding, sorry. Do you actually like Courtney?"

"She looked cool in season 1, but when she started going Izzy crazy, I quickly lost interest in her," Emma assured her, "I'm a lawyer that believes in sanity, and I'm not going to go suing the show for being voted off, if that is the outcome."

"Thank goodness," Gwen sighed.

"Hey! My inmates at juvie said I'm pretty normal!" Izzy said in defense of herself.

"Sure crazy girl. I'm going to take a shower," Heather said in annoyance.

"Normally, I would go put sewage in her shower, but I'm too tired right now," Gwen said.

"What do you guys think the boys are doing?" Sammy asked.

"Why, so you can go see if it's time to make out with Cody?" Gwen said sarcastically. The other girls chuckled.

"For the last time, he and I are just friends!" Sammy said in defense, with a bit of red in her face.

"That's what LeShawna said when she and Harold were at Playa Des Losers," Gwen responded, "Also, your blushing." The others laughed again.

"Can you stop!" Sammy shouted with a sudden burst of anger. The other girls looked at her with shock, "Sorry, I'm just really stressed out over the whole immunity idol thing."

"Don't worry, that was really mean!" Kitty said, "Karma comes around eventually. I mean, look at what has happened to every villain on the show! They always lose!" Gwen started fake coughing, and the word 'Heather' was heard in between.

"May I remind you it was her or Alejandro? Besides, Ezekiel burned the money in the volcano," Kitty pointed out.

"Hmm, fair point," Gwen said.

"Actually though, what do you think is going on at the guys side?" Sammy asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter that much. Cody and Noah are both pretty quiet, and Junior doesn't seem to be like the type of kid to make a ruckus. Owens' the only one you really have to worry about. If he let's one loose, make sure to evacuate," Gwen warned.

"Fair assumption," Emma said, "I'm going to go wake up Noah and we can go for a walk." She exited the cabin, and Kitty started acting like she was making out with herself. The others laughed.

"That is so true," Gwen said, "Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure!" Kitty and Sammy said.

"Izzy?" Gwen asked.

"No thanks! I want to stay behind and look for a bunch of those elves that were causing mayhem last challenge! Toodles!" Izzy said cheerfully, then broke a hole in the wall. She jumped out of it, leaving the remaining 3 campers looking at each other, confused.

 **The Spa Hotel**

"I had forgotten what stuff that didn't taste like military rations tasted like!" Brick cried as he shoved pancakes into his mouth.

"Tell me about it! This tastes so much better than prison food!" Duncan replied.

"I don't know, these eggs taste like they have too much vitamin D," Harold said, poking at his food. He was met with an egg to the face. He swiped it off, and glared at Duncan, who was laughing.

"Now that's a waste of good food!" Duncan said laughing. He elbowed Brody, who started chuckling a bit.

"Gosh Duncan! When will you ever stop bullying me?" Harold cried in protest.

"As soon as it stops being funny!" Duncan replied threateningly, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop complaining! Or you'll walk the Dock of Shame just like your loudmouthed girlfriend did last night!"

"How dare you insult LeShaw- wait, what did you say happened?" Harold asked worried.

"You heard me. The Hawks gave LeShawna the axe," Duncan responded, suddenly uninterested. Harold took a second to take this in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harold screamed. The camera cut all around the island, showing animals reactions, and even the Hawks in the mess hall, turning their heads to find the sound of the noise.

"Chill dude, we're all going to get booted eventually," Rock said through Harold's sobs.

"I can't go on without my luscious LeShawna!" Harold cried.

"Besides, the other team voted her off, not us! Stop telling us your issues nerdling!" Courtney griped, sitting down next to Duncan.

"Your right Courtney! Time to give the other team a piece of my mind!" Harold said, running out of the spa's dining hall. The others just sat there and silence.

"Wanna make out?" Duncan said to Courtney.

"Meh," was Courtney's response, then went back to her room. Duncan eagerly followed.

 **Harold, walking through the woods**

"Stupid Hawks, voting off LeShawna," Harold grumbled, kicking the dirt. He continued walking, and bumped into Cameron.

"Ow!" Cameron said, rubbing his head, and looked up to see Harold, "Oh, hey Harold. Sorry about that."

"Your fine! Hey, do you know where the Hawks are?" Harold asked.

"Last I saw, they were heading to the mess hall," Cameron responded.

"Thanks!" Harold said, running off.

 **At the mess hall**

The Hawks, minus Emma and Noah, were eating today's breakfast, when Harold burst in.

"How could you guys vote off LeShawna? What did she do to deserve that!" Harold yelled.

"Relax dweeb, and let us finish our breakfast," Heather said in annoyance.

"Not until I get answers!" Harold replied.

"None of us voted her Harold, we all voted Heather," Gwen explained, "But, Heather stole Sammy's immunity idol and used it to boot LeShawna."

"And why should I believe that!" Harold cried, still not convinced.

"Dude, why would any of us vote for her? There would be no reason to vote her over Heather, and Izzy was immune," Cody told him. Harold looked around, to see the others backing it up.

"Fine, I believe you," Harold sighed, accepting LeShawna's fate.

"Attention campers! Report to the amphitheater pronto for today's challenge!" Chris' voice came over the intercom.

 **At the amphitheater**

"Ok, 14, 16, 18," Chris said counting, "Hey! Where are Noah and Emma!"

"We're here McLean, cool your jets," came a certain sarcastic tone. Heads turned to see Noah and Emma come through the clearing, holding hands. They sat down next to Kitty and Owen. Emma's makeup was noticeably a bit smeared, and her hair was a bit frazzled.

"Hey Em? Why is your makeup smeared?" Kitty whispered to her sister.

"It is? Oh shoot!" Emma cried, "Chris! I need to change!" she said running off.

"Hey Noah? What's that dark spot on your neck?" Owen asked his friend.

"What dark spot? Oh," Noah said, noticing the dark spot Owen was talking about. The others burst out laughing, including Chris and Chef. Noah's face went a rare shade of red with embarrassment.

"So the bookworm has a dark side," Duncan said, wiping away a tear.

"Shut up prison boy," Noah snarked. (A/N: For those of you who might be confused, the two were making out, and the dark spot Owen is referring to is a hickey. Don't look into this kids)

 **Noah: "Owen, why did you have to call me out like that!" he says annoyed.**

 **Emma: She is tapping her fingers together nervously, "Oops."**

 **Bridgette: "Even Geoff and I haven't given each other hickey's!" she says laughing.**

 **Chris: "Can you believe that lazy bookworm got a girlfriend that'll make out with him? That is just weird."**

"Now that we're done laughing at Noah's misfortune, let's get into today's challenge! Since our producers had trouble thinking of new challenges, (A/N: I'm running out of ideas people! I need some challenge suggestions. PM me or write a review!) we decided to bring back an old favorite, the talent show!" Chris announced. The campers cheered, as this was most likely the least painful challenge in Total Drama, "I also have another special announcement. Since Chef accidentally used two of the immunity idols for our bonfire last night," Chris glared at Chef, who looked away whistling innocently, "We have lowered the amount of immunity idols from 5, to 3!" Chris paused to let this sink in, "Side note, Heather already used one, and the other two have already been found! So don't bother looking!" The other campers groaned, while Cody and MacArthur tried to look natural.

 **Cody: "Thank goodness Sierra isn't here, or I would have been found out already!"**

 **MacArthur: "Great, Chris had to call me out."**

"Now, let's get on with the challenge! We were going to have Chef judge again, but he's serving his punishment for burning the idols," Chris said. He glanced at Chef, and he walked off grumbling, "So, we had to bring in a classic competitor to help judge! Please welcome, Trent!" Chris said, gesturing to the stage.

 **Gwen: "Oh no," she sighed, putting her head in her hands.**

The camera cuts to the stage, where Trent walks out onto the stage, waving at everyone.

"What's up guys? Long time no see," Trent said. He smiled at Gwen, who smiled back, then turned away.

"Alright dude, remember your contract? No game throwing for gothy over there," Chris jestered to Gwen, "If you do, we're bringing out the lie detector. AKA, the electric chair." Trent cringed at that.

"Dude! I got over that whole thing! Chill!" Trent said, holding his hands up.

"Fine, just don't go giving everyone nine's either," Chris glared.

"Gosh man, I won't! Calm down!" Trent said.

"Alright, now that we have all of that cleared up, let's explain today's challenge! Just like season 1, you will choose 3 acts from your team of campers. Your three acts will perform on stage, and be judged by Trent. But, if you performed last time, you can still perform, but you can't do the same act. Harold, as much as we would love to hear more of your beatboxing, you can't do it this time," Harold sulked, "And Heather, no revealing any secrets, or you're automatically disqualified. And don't bother stealing another idol, I'll give your the boot anyways," Chris explained, to which Heather crossed her arms, "Ok, campers, you can go!" The campers headed off. Emma came back, and ran up to Noah.

"What's the challenge?" she asked.

"Talent contest from season 1, hosty's running out of ideas," Noah told her.

"Ok, thanks! Did the others find out about, why we were gone?" Emma whispered.

"Yeah, thanks to this," Noah said, pointing to the fading dark spot on his neck.

"Oh sorry," Emma said sheepishly.

"Meh, if anyone wants to know it can be called a vacuum accident," Noah said rolling his eyes. Emma chuckled. When the Hawks arrived at the cabins, they decided what to do.

"So, should we just let everyone demonstrate and most popular acts get in?" Gwen asked.

"No way! Me and _Junior_ can decide," Heather said, smiling at the youngster.

"Uhh," was Junior's response.

 **Junior: "Well, Heather's gunning for me now. I guess that's something to worry about."**

"Heather, as much as we would loooove to watch you try to sucker another person into being your slave again, we're going with the sane option," Noah said.

"No! Me and Junior are judging!" Heather protested.

"Um, Heather, can't we just go with Gwen's option?" Owen asked.

"Heather, I'm going with them," Junior said.

"Ugh, fine," Heather said, crossing her arm, "But me and Junior judge." The other Hawks face palmed. Heather noticed this.

"Alright, sheesh," Heather said.

 **Heather: "Ugh, stupid team. I am going to get that kid with my side, if it's the last thing I do on this island!"**

"So, who wants to volunteer first?" Emma asked.

"Ooh! Me, me!" Owen cried, "I want to burp the ABC's again!"

"As disgusting as that is, Trent liked it in season 1, so maybe it'll work?" Kitty asked.

"You're probably right," Sammy said, "Owen, I guess you're our first act!"

"YAHOO!" Owen cried. He gave everyone a group hug, then ran off to get ready.

"Well, that was easy," Gwen said, "Anyone else?"

"Does making out count as a talent?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, no," Gwen said, confused.

"Aww, I was going to suggest Noah and Cody for that. We want to the fangirls pleased!" Izzy complained. This prompted glares from the two boys.

"May I remind you Izzy that the two of us are both in a relationship?" Noah said, annoyed.

"Yeah! You guys are together!" Izzy cried.

"Dude, just give up, it's pointless. She's not budging. Also, me and Sammy are friends!" Cody whispered to Noah.

"Aw, Cody's scheduling their next make out session," Izzy said. Noah and Cody face palmed.

"Just forget it, does anyone else have any actually talents?" Noah asked.

"I think I can juggle," Kitty offered.

"Uh, ok. Can you demonstrate?" Noah asked.

"Sure! Just go let me get my balls!" Kitty said, then ran to the cabins. Cody snickered at this. Noah noticed this, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Cody said, rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"You want to impress Sammy? Stop being a pervert," Noah whispered to him. Cody glanced over at Sammy, who was talking with Gwen.

 **Cody: "Noah's right. I mean, he got a hot girlfriend by just acting goofy and awkward. If I want to impress Sammy, I have to stop being a perverted weirdo and act normal!" he says triumphantly.**

"I'm back!" Kitty's voice came from the cabin. Heads turned to see her come back with

4 foam balls in her arms, "Alright! I'm ready!"

"Ok, Kit. I know you've been practicing, but are you sure you can do this?" Emma asked.

"Yep! I'm positive!" Kitty said proudly.

 **Emma: "Last time Kitty juggled in front of an audience, she dropped 3 balls, broke down into tears, and knocked herself with the 4th ball. Not pretty," she said.**

 **Kitty: "I know Emma is concerned about last time, but I can do this! She needs to believe me when I say I'm practicing!"**

Kitty grabbed the balls, and tossed them in the air. She kept a good rhythm going. She eventually tossed all of the balls up in the air, and flipped into a handstand. She caught the balls with her heals, and continued to juggle it. Her teammates continued to watch in awe, even in Heather. After about another minute of this, she tossed all the balls in the air again, and stood back upright. She caught all the balls as they came down.

"Taa Da!" she cried. Everyone sat there in shock. After a couple seconds of this, everyone cheered. Emma ran over to hug Kitty, and Noah gave a nod of approval.

"WOOHOO!" Owen cried, pulling Emma, Kitty, Noah, and Izzy into a group hug, "That, was awesome!"

"That was amazing Kit!" Emma told her sister once Owen ended the group hug.

"I told you I was practicing!" Kitty told her.

"Well, I think it's safe to say Kitty's our next act," Noah said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Heather.

"Yeah, there is no way we are letting that in! That's just weird!" Heather scoffed.

"And why should you have a say in this?" Gwen asked.

"Because _I'm_ team leader!" Heather said, putting her hand on her head.

"Yeah, even I have a better chance of being leader, and people call me crazy!" Izzy said, "I going to search for squirrels. Bye!" she hopped into the woods, crying 'I'll find you Cheffy!'.

"All in favor of no leader for the team, and we just do what we need to do," Emma said. She raised her hand, and everyone but Heather followed suit, "Now all in favor of Heather as leader." Only Heather raised her hand. "No leader wins." Emma said.

"Uh, I get 10 votes. I'm leader!" Heather complained. Heather, Gwen, and Emma all started yelling at each other, arguing how the team should be managed. Noah, Owen, Samey, Cody, and Junior looked at each other worried.

 **Noah: "I like Emma and all, but once she gets that kind of fire in her eyes, it's kind of hard to stop her. Cause I want to get caught in a tornado," he rolls his eyes at that last part.**

 **Junior: "Remind me why I agreed to this show again?" he stares blankly at the camera.**

 **Cody: "After 3 seasons of this show, I've learned one very important detail. Once a chick fight breaks out, do NOT get involved!" he tells the camera.**

 **Sammy: "That kind of reminds me of me and Amy," she scratches the back of her head.**

 **The Killer Owls**

"Alright team! We need talents!" Courtney said, standing on top of a box next to the cabins, "Everyone audition, and we'll decide on who gets in! Harold, no beatboxing remember," Courtney glared at Harold at that last part.

"Gosh! I get it! Why do you all have to bully me!" Harold cried, "And besides, I can show off my totally awesome num-yo skills!" he pulled out his num-yo, and jumped into a ninja pose. Everyone jumped back in surprise, and Harold started to twirl it around, with decent skill. He managed to avoid serious injury, until Duncan snuck up behind him, and stopped the twirling by sticking a stick in the twirling. This caused the num-yo to wrap around Harold, imprisoning him.

"Duncan! What the heck was that!" Harold cried, struggling to get free from his new prison.

"Sorry Dorris, my stick slipped," Duncan said snickering.

"Duncan stop!" Courtney scolded, "Just leave him alone now. Harold, if you can actually do that in the talent show, you're in. But, if you don't," Courtney smiled evilly at Duncan, who cracked his knuckles. Harold gulped and nodded.

 **Courtney: "It's basic leadership skills. Intimidate the others to where they won't be able to take your title. How do you intimidate them? Behind your own, personal, bodyguard," she smirks at the camera.**

 **Harold: "Gosh! It's like no one takes me seriously on this show! Courtney and Duncan think their so smart. Let's wait until I'm in the final 10, and they're relaxing in their private suite at that fancy loser hotel!"**

"Alright, let's take other volunteers," Courtney said. Bridgette raised her hand, "That don't involve standing on their hands for 20 minutes," Bridgette put her hand down, "Anyone else?"

"Dude! I have a totally wicked idea! I can play an awesome guitar solo!" Rock suggested. He looked around to see the reactions.

"That sounds awesome!" Brody said.

"Trent's aura said he was hoping for something related to the guitar," Dawn stated. Everyone gave her an odd glance.

"Fine, you can play your guitar solo," Courtney said. Rock started to shuffle in place, "What now!"

"It's an electric guitar, so I need something to power it," he rubbed his arm.

"Are you serious!" Courtney shouted.

"It's the only kind of guitar that makes awesome rock and roll solos!" Rock defended himself. Courtney continued to yell at him, while Rock tried to hide himself. The camera cuts to B, who is silently thinking up and idea. His head shot up in realization, and Dawn noticed this.

"Friends! Calm your rage!" Dawn yelled. Courtney stopped yelling at Rock to look at Dawn.

"What!" Courtney yelled again, this time at Dawn, still hyped up on adrenaline.

"I sense B has a plan to supply Rock's guitar with it's needed electricity!" Dawn said glancing at B. B nodded. He started acting like he was putting something together, and plugging something in, "B says he brought a generator with him. He thinks it will be strong enough to power Rock's guitar." Dawn said.

"Really dude? That's awesome!" Rock said, "Can you grab it?" B nodded, "Suh-weet! I'll go grab my guitar!" He ran off to grab it. B followed suit.

"So, anyone else got anything?" Courtney asked.

"I can show off my fashion skills ma'am!" Brick said, "I must report that I went to fashion school with Cameron's Total Drama Revenge of the Island winnings!"

"Seriously dude? That's lame," Duncan chuckled.

"I'll have you know I was the best male student at the school!" Brick said, getting up in Duncan's face, "And, the only one," he added sheepishly. Duncan, MacArthur, and Brody chuckled at this.

"Dude, that's seriously lame. Even more than Dorris over here," Duncan said, pointing at the tied up Harold.

"Duncan, stop!" Courtney scolded, "We need to give everyone a chance to volunteer. Second of all," Courtney took a deep breath, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DISPLAY FASHION AS A TALENT!" she screamed. The camera cut outward, revealing everyone's hair had blown back.

"Theres my girl!" Duncan said happily.

"Ma'am, I can model?" Brick speaked, not wanting to cause another outburst.

"If Lindsiot were here, maybe that would be a good idea. Sadly she's not, and no one else here is fit to model! All people want to see is dumb blondes in bikinis!" Courtney pointed out. The camera stayed on her angry face, and then cut to everyone else. After another second of thinking, all eyes turned to Bridgette, who went wide eyed when she realized what was happened.

"Oh no, I'm not becoming the next Justin!" Bridgette complained.

"Aww come on Bridgette, you would be perfect!" Courtney said.

"No! You're my friend, but no!" Bridgette said, folding her arms, "Besides, I don't even have a bikini. I have a wet suit anyways."

"Oh really?" Courtney smirked, "There was a certain aqua blue bikini hanging on the railing of our cabin, and I'm pretty sure Dawn doesn't wear bikinis, MacArthur's has polka dots, and blue isn't really Zoey's color," the aforementioned girls nodded, confirming this.

"Hey, I think I've saw you wearing something like that before Geoff was eliminated," Brody pondered.

"Wha, how did you, fine. It's mine. Happy?" Bridgette complied.

"Very," Courtney smiled sadistically.

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do? Walk out there and act all hot? Trent's not that type of guy. If Cody or Geoff was the judge, I would do it. But Trent? I don't know," Bridgette asked.

"Trust me. All guys are the same in the long run. This will be perfect," Courtney said.

"Ugh, fine. But I want immunity at tonight's vote!" Bridgette proposed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now where are Rock and B!" Courtney asked.

"We're here!" came a voice. Heads turned to see Rock and B running with guitar and generator in hand, "Let's rock dudes!"

"Sweet! I've heard you and Spud were pretty good!" Brody said.

"Yeah we are! B, can you start up that generator?" Rock asked. B nodded, and flipped a switch. The hum of the generator started up, signaling that it had turned on. Rock fiddled with the plug on his electric guitar, He did a test note, and smiled when sound came out.

"Awesome! 1! 2! 3!" he yelled, then started his long guitar solo. There were many times where he did power slides, played it behind his back, and other tricks. By the time he was done, the generator was sparking from all of the power it had used. Others sat there speechless. All of a sudden, they started cheering.

"Dude, that was wicked!" Brody exclaimed, giving Rock a fist bump.

"Not bad dude," Duncan added, giving a nod of approval.

"Fine he can be in the talent show," Courtney said, "So it's Rock, Bridgette, and me."

"Uh, what exactly can you do again princess?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, violin solo, hello! And as long as there aren't any lights around," she shot a glare at Bridgette, who smiled sheepishly, "We should be good. Now let's get out there and win another challenge people!" Courtney rallied. A series of cheers came, and everyone went their separate ways.

 **At the amphitheater**

"Welcome to the second annual TDI Extravaganza!" Chris said, now on stage. The Hawks and Owls sat in separate benches on the side, cheering their fellow teammates on. However, Heather, Emma, Gwen, Owen, Kitty, Bridgette, Courtney, B, and Rock were all backstage. "We have 6 wonderful acts prepared for you tonight, judged by Grand Master of the Night, Trent!" Trent walked on stage, waving to the crowd.

"Our first act of the night, will be the fabulous, Bridgette!" Chris announced. The Owls cheered, while the Hawks raised their eyebrows at what Bridgette could do. Bridgette walked out onto the stage, in her bikini, and Cody and Junior widened their eyes, a bit of drool coming from their mouths. Noah noticed this, and rolled his eyes.

 **Noah: "It seems like every juvenile male gets turned on by hot girls in bikinis. I'm growing up with a generation of morons."**

Bridgette walked into the middle of the stage, and started doing her best at modeling. She flashed a few poses, and made a few teasing motions. By the time she was done, Duncan, Cody, Junior, Brody, Brick, Harold, and even Trent were all covering their bloody noses. Noah was the only male there not in that state, and he just sat there with a blank expression while everyone with a bloody nose went to go get cleaned up. Bridgette smiled at her success, not even the least bit disappointed that she wasn't able to get Noah as well.

"Wow, that was something Bridgette, didn't know you had that in you," Chris said walking onto stage, wiping his own bloody nose with a handkerchief, which he tossed offstage, "What does Trent say?" The camera cuts backstage, where Trent is sitting in a truth or electrocution chair, holding a tissue to his bloody nose. Chef is standing next to him, with a walkie talkie in one hand, and a tissue to his nose in the other hand. He heard something in his walkie talkie, grunted in response, and turned to Trent.

"Listen here music boy. You gotta tell the audience what you grading surfer girl's performance," Chef told Trent, "And if you lie," Chef smiled sadistically at the chair Trent was sitting in. Trent just gulped.

"Uh, I guess I'll give it an 8? Out of 10?" Trent winced, waiting for a shock, but none came.

"OK. You're alive," Chef said, kind of surprised. He pulled out his walkie talkie, a murmured something into it. Back on stage, Chris put his walkie talkie up to his ear, and listened to what Chef said.

"Alright! Chef says Trent gave Bridgette's performance an 8 out of 10!" Chris announced. The Owls cheered, at the high score, and Bridgette smiled.

 **Bridgette: "Honestly, that wasn't that bad. Usually need Geoff to console me through stuff like that, but it wasn't that hard. If surfing doesn't pay out, maybe modelling wouldn't be a bad second option," she pondered.**

"Alright! Our first act for the Hawks, please welcome, Owen!" Chris said. The Hawks cheered, and Owen walked out on stage, waving to everyone, as the guys came back.

"Hi everyone!" Owen laughed.

"Owen my man, time to see what you got!" Chris said. Owen nodded, and pulled out his soda bottle. The Owls widened their eyes.

 **Duncan: "I was wondering what that loup burp was in season 1. I heard a lot of guy cheers, and Trent's judging. We are screwed," he said.**

Owen chugged the entire bottle of pop, pulled back, and let the entire alphabet rip. All the guys and MacArthur cheered, while the Hawk girls looked indifferent, and the Owl girls looked grossed out.

"Nice job Owen my man! And it seems Trent agrees," Chris said, while Trent gave a thumbs up from behind the curtain, "He has given it a 9 out of 10! Not because of a lucky number I presume?" Trent gave another thumbs up, "Oh well! 9 points for the Hawks!" The Hawks cheered. "Now for the Owls, please welcome, Courtney!" Courtney walked out with a smug look on her face and her violin. She started to play, and it was a good solo. She finished on a long note, and everyone clapped politely.

"Not bad Courtney," Chris said, and Courtney smirked, "But Trent didn't think as much. 4 points for the Owls!"

"What! Where is Trent, I'll strangle his little neck!" Courtney started to complain, but Duncan came up and stage and walked Courtney off.

"Don't worry everyone, she'll rage herself to sleep," Duncan said, still leading a still screaming Courtney to the cabins. He continued pushing, and Chris continued.

"Moving on, now up for the Hawks, please welcome, Kitty!" Kitty walked on stage in a jester outfit, and most of the males giggled. Kitty ignored them, and started her juggling routine. She was doing well, until she missed a catch. It made her lose her concentration, and she dropped the rest of the balls. She stood staring at the audience for a couple of seconds, then ran off the stage in tears. Emma looked out on the stage to see Kitty crying, sighed, and followed her.

"Alright, that was, something. Trent gives it a 2 out of 10!" Chris announced, "The Owls still lead 12 points to 11. Can Rock extend the lead? I have high hopes!" Chris said, while Rock walked out on stage, the cord to his guitar leading off stage.

"Are you dudes ready to rock?" Rock yelled like a rockstar, "1! 2! 3!" And he started playing. He was doing well, and the camera cut backstage, where B is nodding his head to the beat. Then MacArthur poked her head out from behind the curtain.

 **MacArthur: "Mr. Silent genius over there thinks he's so smart. Sanders and I always have the same strategy. Go for the threat."**

MacArthur pulls out a pair of wire cutters, and advanced toward the generator. While B's head is turned, she cuts the wire connecting Rock's guitar to the generator. She quickly runs off backstage. On stage, while Rock is in the middle of his solo, his guitar cuts out.

"Uhhh, pssh!" Rock says, trying to make a sound to continue, but then ran offstage.

"Well, it looks like Rock's solo has been cut off. Trent has given it a 3!" Chris announced on stage. The Owls groaned.

 **Duncan: "I thought Elvis loved guitar. Don't know why he's giving it such a low score," he shrugs.**

 **Trent: "I don't like rock and roll, I do casual. Also that Courtney's score was payback for how she's treated Gwen over the seasons," he explained.**

"B! What was that!" Rock groaned as he made it backstage. B tried to point to the cut wire, but Rock just stormed past, a little miffed that his solo got cut off. He went to go tell the team what happened.

"The Hawks need at least a 4 to tie, and 5 to win the whole thing! I did not receive an act for the Hawks, so they better send someone out quick, or else they forfeit!" Chris exclaimed. Backstage, Gwen and Emma are talking, Emma still holding a sobbing Kitty.

"What do we do? We didn't have time to send out another act!" Gwen said.

"I don't know, what are our options?" Emma asked.

"Well, Trent's not going to score Heather well, all Cody does is spit out pick up lines, Noah's lazy," Gwen looked to see if Emma was offended by this, but she brushed it off for the moment, "What can Sammy do?"

"Insult her sister?" Emma offered. The two girls looked out at the bleachers to see Junior sitting by himself, yawning, waiting for the whole challenge to be over. Gwen and Emma looked at each other, same idea in mind. A minute later, Junior was standing out on stage, with Gwen and Emma looking at him from backstage.

"Just do something!" Emma whispered from backstage. Junior thought about it for another moment, then came up with an idea. He ran backstage for a second, and came back with a beatbox. He pressed play, and a song started up. All of a sudden, Junior started to breakdance, doing flips and spins, and surprisingly, he was good.

 **Junior: "I've done a lot of things so far on this show that I just kept as hidden talents, because my classmates find them stupid. Wait until they're calling me stupid with a million dollars!"**

Junior continued to breakdance, and when the song was almost done, he did one last backflip. He held his arms up, signalling that he was done. There was silence for a second, and then the others erupted in cheers, except for Duncan.

 **Duncan: "Pssh, I've seen better," he says blankly.**

"Kid, that is some of the most impressive breakdancing I've seen!" Trent exclaimed, walking on stage, "I'm giving that a ten!" he gave Junior a fist bump.

"Thanks!" Junior said, walking backstage, where Emma, Gwen, and now a calmed down Kitty high fived Junior.

"You heard Trent! The Screaming Hawks win with a final score of 21 to 15!" Chris said, walking out on stage, "Killer Owls, I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony! Trent, you are dismissed!" Chris said, then walked offstage, and Trent followed.

Later, Trent is walking through the woods, whistling to himself as he walks back to the Dock of Shame.

"Wait! Trent!" he hears a voice behind him. He turns to see Gwen running up to him.

"Hey Gwen," he says, greeting her.

"Listen Trent, we need to talk. About relationships," Gwen said, looking into Trent's eyes, which raised in suspicion.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"Here's the thing, I am done with boy relationships on this show," Gwen started.

"So girls are still an option?" Trent teased, to which Gwen punched him in the arm, and chuckled.

"Really funny. Listen, I know you still have feelings for me," Gwen continued, to which Trent nodded sheepishly, "And I'll admit, I still have a bit of feelings for you too," Trent nodded again, "I know the reason we originally broke up was because this game was getting to you. If you want to work something out after this sick game is over, can we agree to that?" Gwen asked. Trent thought about it for a moment, then stuck out his hand.

"Deal," he said as Gwen shook his hand, "See ya around, friend," he said. Gwen smiled one last time, and turned around to go, and gave one last wave to Trent. She smiled, as she had finally resolved her 4 season long conflict with Trent.

 **At the campfire**

"Campers, you all are losers in your own right. But today, one of you is about to be the biggest loser of all. I mean, you guys got beat by a 13 year old kid, again!" Chris laughed.

"Just get on with it!" Courtney complained.

"Alright, sheesh. I have only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to, Harold," Chris said.

"Yes!" Harold fist pumped, and claimed his marshmallow.

"The next marshmallow goes to, Zoey," Chris continued.

"Bridgette"

"Duncan"

"Brick"

"Dawn"

"MacArthur"

"Brody"

All of the aforementioned campers claimed their marshmallows, leaving Courtney, B, and Rock.

"Each of you recieved some votes tonight. You all screwed up for your team today, so none of you need to stay here in my eyes. The next marshmallow goes to, Rock," Chris said. Rock smiled, and claimed his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. The camper who will recieve this marshmallow and remain in the game is,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney," Chris finally said. Courtney sighed in relief, and claimed her marshmallow, leaving a depressed B sitting on his stump.

"What can I say, you kind of blew it for your team. What even happened to that generator? Care to explain?" Chris asked. B sat there, and tried to say something. Everyone gasped. He opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Th-" he started, but Chris cut him off.

"Well, look at the time! B said his part of his first word! Chef!" Chris yelled. Chef came in and dragged B to the Boat of Losers.

"The rest of you are safe, for now," Chris said smirking. The campers walked off, glad to be safe.

 **Voting Confessionals**

 **B: He holds a paper that has 'Courtney' scribbled on it.**

 **Courtney: "I vote for Rock," she says coldly.**

 **Duncan: "No way am I voting for my girl. Rock said B cut off his generator, so he's gone," he said.**

 **Rock: "I don't know why B would just cut off his generator in the middle of my solo like that! I told the team what he did, so I hope he learns his lesson," he says, kind of disappointed.**

 **Zoey: "Rock said B cut of his generator in his performance, so I guess I vote B."**

 **MacArthur: "See ya Bev," she smiles.**

 **Brick: "General Escobar said we vote B, so he must go," he states.**

 **Harold: "I could have kept that generator running. I vote B, because I'm the only smart guy on this team!"**

 **Dawn: "B's aura states that he did not cut the wire during Rock's guitar performance. I vote for Courtney, because her aura is red with a small bit of black."**

 **Bridgette: "Rock said B ruined his performance, so he gets my vote."**

 **Brody: "I don't want to vote for B, he seems like a cool guy, but I guess I have to."**

 **Votes:**

 **B - 8**

 **Courtney - 2**

 **Rock - 1**

 **So, hi everyone. Sorry about that month long hiatus. I had a month long novel assignment in ELA, so I was trying to manage my time between my school work and this story, but I will try to get updates out faster. As for B's elimination, he was another character that was expendable. I'm not putting Dawn in a relationship, but I feel like I wanted to do a crack friendship of Rock and Dawn. I also hate Nawn and Bawn btw. I need challenge ideas people! I have three more challenge ideas, then I'm going to need some suggestions. Also, I'm going to be starting this little thing called 'Random TDI Fact of the Day' where I tell you guys a random Total Drama fact every chapter. Fish, out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello! Welcome back to what is FINALLY chapter 15! Uh, about the hiatus, yeah, I just have to blame myself for that one. I got lazy, wanted to enjoy my Christmas break, started getting into Xenoblade Chronicles 2, school started back up, started Total Drama What Ifs, and things just escalated from there. Yeah, sorry about everything. I'm just really, really lazy. So, let's get right into things and waste no more time!**

 **Random TDI Fact of the Day: DJ and Eva are the only contestants from the first generation to not be romantically involved with another contestant from any generation at all, whether it be one sided or mutually. If you are confused on if one contestant's love interest, ask in a review question. Eva could almost be considered for Justin, and if you see it that way, then DJ is the only contestant from gen 1 not to have a love interest.**

 **That British Guy: I'll try to test your knowledge then.**

 **Guest: That's not a bad idea!**

 **Yeezynight14: I was only graded on my word count, so I did well on that paper! Thank you for considering! Thank you for all of your positive feedback!**

 **Alexander J McCarty: I'm pretty sure I reviewed, but this is very late, soooo yeah. While it's true Courtney doesn't like Harold, Courtney just wants Duncan to stay in the game. Why is that? It's a secret, mwahaha. Thank you for your compliments! Greatly appreciate your feedback. Chris wasting their time with idols? Well, he revealed it was found in ROTI, so I just went off of that. As for the imitation challenge, that was actually the plan for one of my future challenges! Great minds think alike! Sorry about grammar mistakes, no one's perfect. Glad you like Dawn. I'm just taking a wild guess and saying she's your favorite character, soooo yeah. She is pretty cute, but I don't fall in love with cartoon characters. Bridgette is kinda hot though. Trent not being shocked, I simply forgot. Happens all the time in canon. Oops. I think Heather is kind of a better character overall, and I felt I gave Jo enough time to shine in this story. Good thing someone understood my reasoning for sending B off. Most people have some mech challenge, and B is sabotaged into being voted off. I like the B sabotaged part, because it's ironic how easy he is to sabotage due to his non speaking thing, but I wanted him to leave in a casual way. B is a casual guy, and the talent show is a casual challenge. Also don't worry, Dawn will be around a while ;). Finally, Nawn is Noah and Dawn. It's a common ship. I can't stand shipping Noah with so many people honestly. He's very apathetic towards pretty much everyone except Owen from the first generation, and I highly doubt he would get in a relationships with the likes of Katie, Izzy, and Dawn. Emma is a much better match for him in my opinion.**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Rebuilt!" Chris said standing on the Dock of Shame, "We had a bit of a throwback classic, the Talent Show contest! We got one last chance to see what these guys were made of! Owen finally got the chance to compete, Kitty failed, Courtney complained, and Junior surprised! Sadly, B bit the biggest, when MacArthur sabotaged his generator, and Rock's performance as well. Because of B's inability to speak, he got the boot, but not after he got part of his first word out! What will happen this time, when a certain change in night patterns will change around with our cast!" Chris said, winking at the camera, "Now on Total, Drama, Island, Rebuilt!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" plays**

At the mess hall, everyone is eating, minus Junior, until he walks in.

"Hey everyone!" he announces. Most give a little wave, some ignored him, and Courtney and Duncan glared. He gulped at that last part.

 **Junior: "Now I know how it feels to be Harold! Rule number one, never make enemies with someone who can punch your teeth out! And Duncan! I bet my dad is worried sick!" he tells the camera.**

Junior sat down at the table, in between Noah and Cody, the latter of which was writing on a notepad, "What are you writing about?" Junior asked curious.

"According to my calculations, tonight's the night of the red harvest moon!" Cody exclaimed, excited.

"Didn't they already have that in season 5?" Noah asked, bored.

"That's the thing, blue harvest moons only affect wild animals, and people with multiple personality disorder, for some reason. The red harvest moon affects us humans, and a few domesticated animals! Like the blue harvest moon, it turns us into our opposites! Everytime a blue harvest moon appears, one year later, the red one will show!" Cody nerdly said. (No offense to all of you nerdy peeps out there, I'm one too)

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Junior said.

"As Izzy is normal," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys talking about the red harvest moon tonight!" Cameron and Harold said in unison, walking up, excited.

"Yep!" exclaimed Cody.

"Awesome!" Harold said.

"Hey look everyone! It's the 10th Official Dorkathon!" Duncan yelled, pointing at the group. They ignored it.

"I can't wait for tonight! I'm going to be taking so many notes!" Cameron said.

"How will you take notes? Won't we all be affected by the moon?" Junior asked, confused.

"You just put tinfoil on your head, and it intercepts the moon's waves," Noah commented.

"Noah's right. When Chris found out I knew this, he made me make tinfoil hats for him in the crew. I got 4 leftover," Cameron said, holding up a tinfoil hat similar to Harold's hat from episode 1 of Total Drama World Tour, "You guys want one? You guys seem as interested in the harvest moon as much as me, so I think you guys deserve to see its effects." Cameron smiled, holding up the hats as he put his own hat on his head.

"Sure!" Cody said as he grabbed a hat.

"That's totally awesome!" Harold added.

"This is so cool!" Junior commented, grabbing a hat. He lifted up his own baseball cap, put the tinfoil hat on his head, and put the baseball cap to cover it.

"Noah?" Cameron asked.

"Meh, sure," he complied, then took a hat, "Thanks," he said dryly.

"Sure! See you guys later!" Cameron said, then walked off. Harold left too, to go sit at his table.

"Gee, I wonder what the challenge will be," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Chris will definitely try to turn this into a challenge," Cody agreed.

"Hey Noah, what are you guys talking about?" Emma asked Noah.

"Nothing," Noah said. Junior and Cody realized what he was doing, and snickered. Noah just rolled his eyes.

 **Noah: "Sure, it would have been nice to tell Emma about the moon. I don't want to sound like Heather or the slippery eel formally known as Alejandro, but it would be kind of funny to see all of these peoples opposites, especially Emma's," he chuckles.**

Later, the camera cuts to a loudspeaker with a seagull in. It is now night, when the loudspeaker started to squeak.

"Attention campers! It's time for your favorite night time challenge! This, is going to be a good one!" Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker. There were groans all around the campground. Later, the campers are standing outside, and Chef, Chris, Cameron, Harold, Cody, and Noah are all wearing tinfoil hats. Junior is still wearing his, but it's still under his baseball hat.

"Why are all you dorks wearing lame hats?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Duncan!" Chris said, laughing, "Tonight, in a homage to season 5's Moon Madness challenge, we will be having another race through the woods!" Chris said.

"Ooh! Original!" Courtney mocked.

"You know, I was going to tell you the twist, but since some of your teammates already know, I'll refrain from doing it then!" Chris said.

"Is that why you wearing your dumb hats?" MacArthur asked.

"Ask Harold or Cameron! They may be willing to explain!" Chris said. He winked at Harold and Cameron, which gave an impression not to tell them. They smirked and nodded.

"Listen dweeb, you are going to tell us what the twist is, or you'll be feeling a whole lot of pain!" Duncan said, holding up Harold by his collar.

"No way! I don't care how much you threaten me, you won't get it out of me!" Harold protested, standing his ground.

"Duncan please, it's probably not important anyways," Courtney scoffed. Duncan compiled, and dropped Harold.

"Alright! Your challenge starts in 3! 2! 1! Go!" Chris blew an airhorn, signalling for the contestants to go. They all ran off into the woods.

 **Screaming Hawks**

"Noah and Cody, do you mind telling us what the whole hat thing is about?" Gwen asked, after they had ran for a bit. She didn't ask Junior, because no one could see his hat under his baseball cap.

"And why would I do that?" Noah asked. The rest of the team, minus Emma, who just rolled her eyes, and Owen, who just looked at Noah blankly, glared at Noah.

"Uhhh," Noah struggled for an answer, then turned around to see the moon, which was now glowing red, "Hey! Look at the moon! Weird huh?" Everyone turned to see what Noah was talking about.

"What is that? I've seen blue moon light, but never red," Gwen commented. All of a sudden, a red aura came over Camp Wawanakwa. Cody smiled and Noah smirked, as they could tell what this meant. Junior just looked at them, and smiled as well, as he assumed he knew what was happening. Everyone else just looked at it confused.

"What the-" Emma started, but was cut off when the light fully consumed the campground. All of the Screaming Hawks, minus Noah, Junior, and Cody, gasped, then looked blankly.

"Oh my gosh! Cute bunnies!" came a squealing voice. The voice turned out to be from Gwen, who was pointing at a herd of bunnies that came passing by.

"They look so cute!" another voice added, this time from Heather.

"I know! We should be friends!" Gwen said.

"Totally!" Heather added, and they hugged.

"We should do make up!" they said at the same time, then squealed.

"Earth to losers! We have a challenge to complete! We're here to win! Not for a tea party!" came a gruff voice. This was surprisingly from Owen, who went from a lovable and unfocused competitor to a serious, zero tolerance, and fierce competitor.

"That's mean!" Heather and Gwen said in unison, so they broke into tears.

"Fellow teammates, we must think logically about this situation. We need to analyze the island, and move a constant 5.3 miles and hour to achieve our goal," came a matter of a fact voice, which came from Izzy.

"That sounds dumb!" said a peeved voice from Sammy, "Now where is my stupid twin? I need her to clip my toenails.

Noah, Cody, and Junior looked at each other with wide eyes, then broke into laughter.

 **Noah: He's still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.**

 **Cody: He's giggling, and pounding his hand into his knees.**

 **Junior: He finishes laughing, and wipes one last tear from his eye.**

The opposites of their friends looked at them with weirded expressions.

"Are you bozos done now?" an annoyed Kitty asked. The boys nodded, "Good! Now hurry up!" she yelled at them, then walked off, her team following.

"Kitty, that was kind of mean," opposite Emma told her sister timidly.

"It doesn't matter! We need to focus on winning the competition! No distractions!" Kitty told her sister. Emma nodded timidly, and continued walking. All of a sudden, a bear popped up, terrifying everyone, even those whose new personalities were more fierce and even Noah, Cody, and Junior. The group ended up getting split, with Heather, Gwen, and Izzy going one way, Sammy, Kitty, Emma, and Owen going another, and Noah, Cody, and Junior took the last path.

The bear grumbled, then walked back into the woods.

 **Killer Owls**

"Alright guys, let's get a move on," Courtney said, trying to lead her team.

"Whatever you say Ms. PIT," MacArthur grumbled.

"Shut up!" Courtney retaliated.

"Wow, great comeback," MacArthur said. This caused a fight to break out between MacArthur, Courtney, and Duncan. The camera cuts to Rock and Dawn, who are just watching the fight.

"So, Dawn, can I talk to you after the challenge?" Rock asked.

"Sure!" Dawn said, "Although, I feel a great disaster is coming tonight," Rock just nodded like he understood.

 **Rock: "I feel like it's time for me to tell Dawn I voted for her a couple challenges back. She's nice, and she won't have any hard feelings. Right?" he worriedly asks the camera.**

"And your a complete psycho cop!" Courtney screamed, the camera cutting back to her.

"At least I play by the law!" MacArthur screamed back, "You and your boyfriend are complete delinquents!" The camera cuts to Duncan, who just shrugs at the comment, while Courtney gasped like it was the worst thing in the world.

"How dare you suggest that I'm a criminal!" she screeched, then went back to screaming at the cadet. However, they both stopped when they noticed something odd. The moon had begun to turn red. Harold smiled when he was this, while the others just murmured in confusion. It let off a red aura, and Dawn gasped as the aura consumed the campground.

 **Dawn: "That aura had so much negative energy!" she tells the camera worriedly.**

After the aura had fully consumed the campground, everyone except Harold gave off a little gasp. After some looks of confusion from everyone else, the first one to speak was Duncan.

"Wha, where are we?" Duncan asked, very timidly.

"It looks like a spooky forest. I'm scared," MacArthur answered, just a timidly.

"Shut up maggots! We have to get through this cake walk! Now move it!" came a loud shout. Everyone turned to see the voice come from Brick, standing there with arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Just shut up idiots," Bridgette scowled.

"Uh guys," Harold said, trying to stop an argument.

"Why are we here anyways? I just wanna take my clothes off and have fun!" came a cry from Courtney, who had already begun to take her shirt off.

"No! Gosh, you have to keep you clothes on," Harold said, swiping away her hands.

"Aww," Courtney groaned.

"Moron," Brody muttered, but all could still hear him.

"Would you peons care for some fun? I can easily arrange for a personal session with this puny Earth's creatures!" came a menacing voice, and Duncan, MacArthur, and Harold all jumped when they saw it to be Dawn, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"We don't have to do this you know," muttered a voice from Rock.

"No time! We all need to channel our inner anger towards winning the competition!" came an intimidating voice, and the camera panned to reveal Zoey in Commando form, with the war paint and headband already.

"Gosh, you guys are idiots!" Harold said, but was met with a kick from Brick, who just laughed at his misfortune.

"Come on maggots!" he gruffed, then ran off into the woods. The others just followed, with Duncan, MacArthur, and Rock at the back, and Brick and Zoey at the front. On the way past Harold, Bridgette gave him a little kick, and ran off chuckling. Harold gave off a little cry of pain, then got up and ran after everyone.

 **Screaming Hawks: Gwen, Heather, and Izzy**

"What was that big scary bear?" Gwen asked as they continued to run.

"That, Gwendolyn, was a _Ursus arctos_ , more commonly known as the grizzly bear. They are mammals that," Izzy started, but was cut off by Heather squealing.

"Look! A cute squirrel!" she cried, and pointed at a squirrel that was hopping along the pathway. It looked back, and went wide eyed when it saw Heather running after it, and started to run away. Heather then appeared in frame, shown wide eyed and smiling running after the squirrel, while Gwen followed with a similar smile and Izzy chasing after the two.

 **Screaming Hawks: Owen, Kitty, Emma, Sammy**

"Do you think we lost the bear?" Emma squeaked.

"Relax loser, it's fine," Owen grumbled.

"Good, now let's move on with the challenge," Kitty said, "No way do I finish second place!"

"Well if she," Sammy gestured at Emma, "Hadn't been slowing us down, maybe we would have gotten away from the bear faster," she grumbled.

"Wha, what did I do?" Emma asked, frightened.

"You were being useless that's what! Now come on!" Sammy said, and started to walk forward. Owen and Kitty shrugged, then followed, then Emma with her head held down. They all of a sudden were pulled up by a rope trap.

"What! What is this!?" Kitty screamed.

"You ticket to last, is what it is!" came a voice, and the camera panned to see Zoey and Brick come into the clearing, along with MacArthur, Duncan, and Rock, "You just fell right into our rope trap! Snack on that losers!" Zoey smirked.

"You get us down right now!" Owen roared. Zoey just gave a confident nod no. And Brick followed up with a smirk of his own.

"Uh, that's not very nice," commented Duncan. MacArthur nodded her head in agreement.

"Doesn't really matter much," Rock mumbled.

"Are you crazy? It doesn't matter how nice you are, it's about you winning the competition!" Zoey scolded them, "And these guys are in our way! Come on!" Zoey walked off, and the other four followed. The camera cuts back to the four stuck in the trap.

"Ugh! You better get us down right now or I will see to it that you are eliminated!" Sammy pointed at Emma, who's head just fell in shame.

"No! We do not lose this game!" Owen cried, then started shaking around the trap in anger. All of a sudden, the rope supporting it snapped, Owen quickly got up, and gave a war cry running off. Emma, Kitty, and Sammy all followed. The camera cuts back to the 5 Owls, who were still walking, and start running in panic at seeing Owen charging at them.

 **Screaming Hawks: Noah, Cody, and Junior**

"Do you guys think it was a good idea to let the others run off like that?" Cody said to the others, who were casually jogging.

"I dunno, Owen, Kitty, and Sammy were kind of scary, and having them in the same group probably wasn't the best idea," Junior commented.

"They'll argue themselves to death, and kill Emma's opposite while they're at it," Noah snarked.

"She's your girlfriend dude, aren't you worried?" Cody asked.

"About Emma? No, she'll just forget everything. Now are you worried about your girlfriend?" Noah replied.

"Dude, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" Cody protested.

"And Heather didn't recruit Lindsiot and Beth as voting pawns season 1," Noah rolled his eyes.

"What about Lindsay and Beth?" came a voice. The three boys stopped to find Harold walk into the clearing with Bridgette, Brody, Courtney, and Dawn in tow. An important fact was Dawn was tied up with a rope, and Brody was behind her.

"What's with Sister Nature?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's tried to kill us like, 5 times already," Harold told him, and turned to Dawn, "Gosh, you have a problem."

"You peons will pay!" Dawn said, struggling in her binds.

"Oh," was all Cody said.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Junior asked.

"Zoey went all commando and Brick basically became Chef, and they demanded we split up. What about your team?" Harold asked.

"Group split up after a bear attack," Cody told him, then turned to the other four, "Besides Dawn, what are they like?" He pointed at the two surfers and Courtney, who was trying to slip out of her top again. Harold had to throw a rock at her to make her stop.

"Bridgette and Brody are huge jerks who hate each other," Harold started, but was cut off by Bridgette and Brody both shoving him to the ground, and he fell with a 'Gosh!'. They then turned to each other and growled. Harold got up and dusted himself off, "Courtney also is pretty much a prostitute now, and she only wants to take her clothes off and run free. It's really disturbing, although it is tempting…" He trailed off with a smile on his face, and Cody also put on a smile. Noah rolled his eyes and Junior tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a prostitute?" he asked. Cody and Harold just looked at each other, and turned back to Junior.

"Uh, let's just forget I said that," Harold just said, "And go to the finish line."

"Agreed," Cody said with a nervous chuckle.

 **Noah: Just stares at the camera blankly, then facepalms.**

 **Junior: "I'm really confused," he says.**

 **Bridgette: "I can't believe all of that mean stuff I did! Maybe I should take Dawn up on those meditation therapy sessions," she ponders.**

 **Dawn: "I am so dearly sorry for all of those I hurt due to that moon's tortuous effects. I will be needing much meditation from this point!" she vows.**

The group continued to walk, until they heard a loud squealing coming from the forest. Cody, Harold, and Junior, being the cowards they are, let off a squeak of their own, and ran off into the forests. Bridgette and Brody followed Harold, Junior grabbed Dawn, Courtney snuck off by herself, and Noah begrudgingly followed Cody. When everyone disappeared from the clearing, Heather and Gwen arrived, with Izzy in tow.

"Where did the bunny go?" Gwen asks, confused.

 **Gwen: "If anyone back home reminds me about this challenge I hope they like losing teeth," she says, very annoyed.**

 **Screaming Hawks: Sammy, Kitty, Owen, and Emma**

The group of Hawks are still chasing after the group of Owls, Zoey and Brick cursing under their breaths. They all of a sudden stopped when they came to a cliffside, and viewers recognize it as the area where the rope bridge used to be. They then turned around to be with a smirking Owen and an out of breath Kitty, Sammy, and Emma.

"What was the point of all that running?" Sammy asked, annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, got them right where we want them," said a confident Owen. Zoey and Brick, while not showing fear, were running out of options, until Zoey got an idea.

"Everyone climb that tree!" the commando pointed at a nearby tree, and ran to start climbing. Brick quickly followed. Duncan and MacArthur followed with whimpers, and Rock just groaned as he followed. They all made it about halfway up the tree, when Commando Zoey stopped them.

"Grab on this!" she demanded, and pulled a vine off from the tree. Brick immediately grabbed on, and Rock soon followed.

"Uh, is this safe?" asked a timid Duncan. Zoey just glared at him. He whimpered, and grabbed on, followed by an equally timid MacArthur. Zoey then jumped off the tree, and the group swung across the chasm and landed safely on the other side.

"Hah! Losers!" Zoey taunted from the other side, and then ran off towards the finish line, followed by the others, although Duncan and MacArthur were noticeably white.

"Grr!" Owen growled, then ran off in the other direction. Sammy just huffed, and then the trio still standing there followed.

 **Screaming Hawks: Noah and Cody**

The two were casually walking through the forest, silent, until Noah spoke up.

"You know it was just squealing, why did you run off like a baby?" Noah snarked.

"I did not! I was just playing along!" Cody huffed.

"Right," Noah said dryly, and the silence continued for a bit more, "So what do you see in her?" he finally said

"Who? Gwen? Because I told you, we're just frien-" Cody started, until Noah cut him off.

"Not her, you know who I'm talking about," Noah said in annoyance.

"For the last time! Sammy and I are just friends! I'm just glad Sierra isn't here, because she would kill her!" Cody said in relief, then went into a little tangent about what Sierra would do to everyone here who he had befriended. The camera zoomed out to show the smartphone from past episodes sticking out of a bush, recording everything, and then being dragged back into the bush. Cody stopped his rant to turn around in that direction, "Did you hear something?" he asked.

"Unless Izzy has somehow managed to find a tinfoil hat, I'd say don't worry about it. Now tell me what you see in the Tolerable Twin, or I'll tell her you like her," Noah replied. Cody went wide eyed, and then ultimately sighed.

"Fine, if you so insist," he said in an annoyed tone, "You and Emma rub off on each other too much, figuratively and literally," Noah put on a scowl at that comment, "It's just, I feel some kind of connection between us. We've both been bullied and looked down on our whole lives, and it's just nice to have someone to talk to. I never felt any connection with Sierra, I mean, she's a good friend and all, but there's no spark" he started, and there was a small sniffle that came the bush. Cody turned around again, but saw nothing, and started again, "And I'm sick and tired of that stupid ear kiss nonsense," Noah's scowl deepened, "It's just, I finally feel a connection with someone that truly gets me. She's also been bullied by her sister so much, it feels good to comfort her, in a way," Cody sighed. Noah's scowl lightened, but he still retained his usual frown.

"So that's it. You two both share the connection of being looked down on. Intriguing," Noah started to go off into thought.

Cody continued, "It's just, I've always put on this smooth act when it comes to girls-"

"Which went sooo well," Noah sarcastically remarked.

"And now that I actually stand a chance with one, I don't know what to do," Cody continued, "How did you do it? I thought you hated pretty much everyone here or involved with this show except Owen."

Noah thought about it for a bit, "I didn't do anything. Me and Emma just had some sort of connection, happens with everyone. The way I see it, everyone has their own way to handle this stuff. Duncan the dumb delinquent relies on teasing, Geoff tries to play it cool, which seems to work, Trent just act's himself, and Eelijandro plays suave and hard to get, and as much as I hate all those ways, they somehow worked. Me? I just admired from afar, and Owen was kind of a help. Me and Emma were each just were kind of awkward, and stuff just happened. You'll have to find your own way to impress her if you want to get her. That's all I'm saying," Noah finished. Cody was speechless, now in thought.

"Ok, thanks for the help," Cody said, putting on a smile.

"Whatever," Noah responded. The boys continued to walk for a bit more, until they noticed something up ahead.

"Isn't that…" Cody started, and then both boys took off running. The camera then panned to the right to reveal the finish line, and both boys crossed it, with Chris, Chef, and Cameron all standing there.

"Well done boys! That's two for the Screaming Hawks!" Chris narrated, then turned to Chef, "I told you one of them would cross first, pay up!" he smirked, holding out his hand.

"You said the bet was whichever team crossed first," Chef reminded him, putting on a smirk of his own while Chris retracted his hand with an 'Ugh, fine'. Cameron then took the time to come up and talk to the boys.

"Nice job guys! I knew having those hats would help!" Cameron exclaimed, holding out a high five to Cody, which the tech geek accepted.

"Yeah, it was really cool to see everyone play they're exact opposites," Cody explained, "My scalp is starting to itch."

"Go right ahead," Noah smirked. Cameron tried to intervene, but Cody took it off before the new doctor could do anything.

"Alright, what do you idiots want?" said an opposite Cody in a gruff voice. Cameron quickly put the hat back on top of his head, and Cody returned to normal.

"Wha, what?" Cody asked, confused.

"That was mean," Cameron gave a disapproving glare at Noah, who just help up his hands in defense.

"Hey, no one's hurt? Are they?" Noah said in his defense. Cameron shook his head no, "Exactly," Noah said with a smirk.

 **Cameron: "What exactly do all the fans see in him?" he asks, with a semi-confused look on his face.**

At that moment, a rustling came from the forest, and Harold, Bridgette, and Brody emerged, with Brody and Bridgette chasing Harold, throwing rocks at the geek.

"Gah! Make them stop!" Harold cried, as Bridgette and Brody continued to pelt him with rocks. The three crossed the finish line past Chris, and the host pulled out two tinfoil hats and placed them on Brody and Bridgette's heads.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"Congratulations! You just completed the challenge!" Chris exclaimed with a smile, "And as an added bonus, you two beat up Harold the whole way through! That's going to be great for ratings!"

"We did? Oh my gosh, Harold, I'm so sorry!" Bridgette exclaimed, and Brody nodded in agreement. Harold jumped at the mention of his name, and hid behind Chef.

 **Bridgette: "I fully swear, by my good name, that I did not beat up Harold by choice! I feel so horrible! How can Duncan enjoy this?" she asks in horror.**

A scream was heard, and heads turned to see Junior through the bushes, followed by Dawn, who had an army of squirrels with her, pointing at Junior and laughing. Everyone watched, wide eyed, as the child ran across the finish line, and Dawn followed. Chris quickly put a hat on Dawn's head, just to get her to stop.

"Oh my goodness! I am dearly sorry for everything I did friends!" Dawn said, immediately coming to her senses. The camera cuts to the others, who were all backed up. Dawn then turned to the squirrels, "You are free now little ones," the squirrels nodded, and ran back into the forest.

 **Dawn: "I vow by the great mother earth that I will never let that happen again!" she shakes her fist.**

 **Killer Owls: Zoey, Brick, Duncan, MacArthur, Rock**

"Psh, that was way to easy!" Commando Zoey said, still gloating about her recent victory against the Hawks.

"Agreed! Those losers would never survive anywhere!" Brick added.

"You guys are being really mean," MacArthur timidly commented.

"What? It's not those losers back there are going to hear it!" Zoey bragged.

"Think again!" came a loud voice. The Owls turned to see Owen charging at them, with the others in tow. They all let out a cry of fear, and started running. The camera then cuts to the finish line, where Heather, Gwen, and Izzy have all arrived, and put on tinfoil hats. Gwen was cursing herself in the corner, and Heather was receiving a lot of mocking comments from Noah about the moon and Alejandro, which she was vehemently denying. The Owls then come into view, with Owen in quick pursuit. Right when the Owls are about to cross the finish line, Owen charges through them all, and knocks them all down. He crosses the finish line with Sammy, Emma, and Kitty in tow.

"Victory!" Owen roars, then pounds his chest. The others, already back into their normal forms, jumped, and stepped back. Chris snuck up behind Owen and put a hat on his head.

"Wuzawhat? I feel tired," Owen said tiredly, then fell to the ground and started snoring. Chris then put hats on the others too, who, after a moment's confusion, started conversations with the others. The Owls then crossed the finish line.

"What! We lost! I did all that work for nothing! I'm with a bunch of losers!" Commando Zoey complained, as she stomped her foot, and the others frowned at her.

"Technically, you would have lost anyways. Courtney never crossed the finish line!" Chris reminded everyone.

"What! I thought she was with someone!" Harold said.

"Nope! Went off all on her own! And you might want to see what happened to her!" Chris smiled, and then a TV monitor popped out of the ground. It then showed footage of Courtney, all by herself, naked, skipping around in the woods, while Chef put hat's back on everyone's heads, except Duncan. While the others laughed at Courtney's misfortune, Chef took the time to sneak up behind Duncan, and yell a loud 'Boo!' in his ear. Duncan jumped back, and a dark spot started to form around his pants. Chef took out his phone, and the camera flashed before he chuckled, and put a hat on Duncan.

 **Chef: "Got myself a new wallpaper!" he chuckled, and showed the audience his phone, which had the picture of Duncan pulled up.**

Duncan, while very angry that he had wet his pants over something so stupid, took the time to forget it and smile at his girlfriend on the monitor.

"Chef! Would you kindly go grab our CIT?" Chris chuckled, and Chef walked off, still smiling.

While everyone else continued to watch Courtney, Rock took the time to walk over to Dawn.

"Hey, uh, can I tell you something?" he asked, and Dawn nodded. He led her to a secluded part of the forest, and started talking.

"So listen, I wanted to tell you," he started, but Dawn cut him off.

"I know you voted for me the night Alejandro was eliminated," Dawn finished.

"Wha? How did you," Rock started again, but was again interrupted.

"It's all over your aura!" Dawn smiled, "I know Alejandro was getting to you, and it's fine. Are we still acquaintances?" Dawn extended her hand. Rock shook it.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he put on a weak smile, and Dawn walked back to the others.

 **Rock: "How does she know all that? It's like that one movie, Kung Fu... something!" he says in shock.**

 **At the elimination ceremony**

The camera cuts to the campfire pit, where all the campers are sitting around the fire, tinfoil hats all off. Courtney is fully dressed, her face red with embarrassment.

"So uh," Duncan tried to get a word out of Courtney, but she shut him up with the worst death glare someone could receive, "Ok."

"Well campers, this was quite the challenge!" Chris said with a chuckle, "Some of you, are probably, best the way you are," he glanced at Dawn when he said that, who sulked, "But aside from that, one of the real you is about to leave the island," he gestured to the plate of marshmallows he was holding, "I have nine marshmallows on this plate. The first one to receive a marshmallow is, Harold," he tossed the marshmallow to the geek, who caught it with a smile, "The next marshmallow goes to,"

"Duncan," the punk caught his.

"Rock," the guitarist caught his, and did a power slide in celebration.

"Brick," the cadet caught his with a salute.

"Brody," the surfer gave a fist pump.

He turned to the five remaining campers, who each had a worried look on their face, or in Courtney's case, a giant frown, "Each of you had at least one vote, but one of you ladies is about to take your leave. The next marshmallow goes to, Bridgette," Bridgette caught her with a sigh of relief, "Also safe are Dawn, and MacArthur, who each had two votes," the two caught theirs, and looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Chris turned to the final two campers, "Zoey, Courtney, this is the last marshmallow. The person who will receive this marshmallow and continue their stay on the island is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney," the CIT caught hers, still retaining her frown, "Zoey, you're done."

The indie chick got up with a sigh, "Well, that's it. I guess I went a little too commando," she gave a light chuckle, "I'll see you all at the wedding!" she gave a wave to everyone as she walked toward the dock of shame, which was returned by some.

"The rest of you, are safe, for now," Chris said ominously, as the remaining Owls returned to their cabins.

 **Voting Confessionals**

 **Bridgette: "I feel so bad about what I did today! I guess I vote Zoey, because her opposite is scary," she says regretfully.**

 **Duncan: He's laughing from earlier, "Did you see princess earlier? Priceless. Anyways, I vote for that Zoey chick, because nobody bosses me around," he puts his finger in his chest.**

 **Courtney: "As much as I would love to forget the challenge," she says spitefully, "I vote for that ridiculous Zoey. You saw her during the challenge! She is a huge threat!"**

 **Harold: "That challenge was totally awesome! Do you know how relieving it is to finally be free of that jerk Duncan? I guess I vote for Bridgette, since she was a huge bully today. She probably won't go home, but I guess I have to vote her," he says, looking at his feet.**

 **Zoey: "Today probably wasn't my best performance, since the whole commando thing got out of control. I guess I vote Courtney, even though Duncan will probably be mad."**

 **Dawn: "I will stand by my decision to vote the most black aura here! MacArthur must go!"**

 **Brick: "General MacArthur elected to vote Dawn. Since she wasn't to pleased with today's performance, I must vote with her, so Dawn has to go, I guess," he starts to regret his decision after he says the second part of the sentence.**

 **MacArthur: "You've seen the weird aura girl. She has to go!" she declares.**

 **Rock: "I don't know why, but Dawn seems to want that MacArthur girl gone. I guess I vote her," Rock scratches the back of his head.**

 **Brody: "Dude, I don't know who to vote for! All of my teammates seem pretty chill. I guess I vote Zoey, 'cause she was scary today dude," he says.**

 **Votes:**

Bridgette - **Zoey**

Duncan - **Zoey**

Courtney - **Zoey**

Harold - Bridgette

Zoey - Courtney

Dawn - MacArthur

Brick - Dawn

MacArthur - Dawn

Rock - MacArthur

Brody - **Zoey**

Zoey - 4

MacArthur - 2

Dawn - 2

Courtney - 1

Bridgette - 1

 **Voted Off -**

 **30th: DJ**

 **29th: Amy**

 **28th: Scott**

 **27th: Alejandro**

 **26th: Lightning**

 **25th: Geoff**

 **24th: Jo**

 **23rd: Jasmine**

 **22nd: LeShawna**

 **21st: B**

 **20th: Zoey**

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Man, that took forever. Sorry about the long update. Like I said before, I'm lazy. Also, since there are more plot lines to develop now, the chapters are going to be a bit longer and more descriptive now, compared to say, Scott's elimination chapter. That's just the way it is. I'm actually glad about that, because I feel my first few chapters were a bit poor reading back now. I'm starting to like what I'm doing more, and that's another reason this took so long. Now, onto the competition. Zoey was as necessary boot. She didn't have anymore plot with Jasmine gone, and Cameron's not in the competition. I brought her in for the quick friendship with Jasmine, which I wish I could have wrote more on. Since most of her other friends are on the Gophers, (And by others, I mean Gwen) she had to go soon. I liked her going commando and basically insulting in torturing her teammates to be her downfall. Like B, this is how she went in her debut season, although it wasn't because of teammates, it was because of Commando Zoey. I think it's kinda funny honestly. Well, be sure to review, follow, and favorite the story, as well as check out my other story, Total Drama What Ifs! Want an easy shortcut? Go to my profile, should be there. Well, the next update shouldn't be hopefully as long, since the next thing I update will be TDWI. On one final note, check out my bud Alexander J McCarty's Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour! It's rated M, just for injuries though. Nothing too bad. Fish, out!**


End file.
